Second Chance
by LostForeverInHisEyes
Summary: ADDED MISSED CH 9 - 12 years ago they had failed to keep Dr Granger alive. Second chances don't happen often. Can Callen stop history repeating itself and keep the doctor's daughter safe so the project can be completed? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

_Summary_

12 years ago Callen had been involved in a mission that had failed. They had failed to keep Dr Granger safe and alive, failed to ensure that Project Storm be completed. Second chances don't happen often. Can Callen stop history repeating itself and keep the doctor's daughter safe so it can be completed? Will the team find a way to save not just her, but one of their own as well?

_Authors Notes and Disclaimers -_

_I don't own anything you recognise, this is just for fun._

_I don't know much about psychology, high tech equipment or how undercover missions go. I'm doing my best to make it seem real, but who knows. I'll probably get bits wrong, but if I do that will mainly be because it sounded go to me and seemed to fit with the story._

_Guess you would classify this as slightly AU, with only very minor references to one or two season 1 episodes. Hopefully I'm getting better at keeping in character, though since story is about an undercover mission there has been a little room for flexibility but I am trying to keep it as in character as I can. _

_Minor appearances from some NCIS characters but not enough to warrant this being in the crossover section. It's definitely set in LA.  
_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated, encouraging and constructive alike._

_At the moment, I will be trying to update this about once a week._

_Thanks to You-Shattered-My-Soul who is helping with beta'ing._

_Rated T for safety as I don't think there is anything in here worthy of M, but if anyone disagrees, please PM me and let me know why. _

_Hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, so pleased that you could join us," Hetty said from the balcony, as Callen and Sam walked in.

"Do you know what the time is, Mr Callen?" Hetty asked still looking down on them. Callen looked at his watch and then back to Hetty.

"8.45," Callen replied.

"Good, glad to see I don't need to get your watch repaired. You're late," Hetty said.

"Sorry Hetty, be right up," said Callen as he and Sam started to make their way to the desks to put down the doughnuts that had caused them to be late.

"Bring the doughnuts," said Hetty.

Callen and Sam looked at each other.

"You know what will happen if we take the doughnuts don't you?" Callen asked.

"Don't want to know what will happen if we don't," Sam replied, starting up the stairs. Callen thought for a moment.

"Good point," Callen said and followed Sam.

As they walked through the door, Hetty was standing there, hand out. They handed her the bags of doughnuts as they walked in.

"Thank you for the contribution to morning tea," Hetty said, "Now to business."

Kensi grinned at them.

"Please continue Director," Hetty said once everyone was settled.

"We have a situation. You may be familiar with this one Agent Callen. It's regarding Dr Nicolas Granger," Vance said.

"He's dead," Callen said, as he remembered a failed mission from a long time ago.

"Yes, but his daughter isn't, at least not yet," Vance replied.

"What?" Callen asked, slightly shocked.

"Apparently Dr Kathryn Dixon has been working on his research. She contacted the military a week ago to offer the work. She's only a few weeks off finishing it."

"So what's the problem?" Kensi asked, thinking this didn't really seem like their kind of thing.

"Three days ago the CIA traced someone hacking in to the University of Seattle's computer network. We believe they were trying to get her research on Project Storm."

"Were they able to?" asked Callen, frowning and wondering where this was all leading.

"Not that they can tell. It appears that she doesn't keep her work on the university computers. So for now, we believe that they don't know how close she is to finishing it, but..." Vance replied.

"What's Project Storm?" asked Sam.

"A highly classified project that I don't have clearance for," Vance replied, not looking pleased about that fact.

Callen looked at Hetty. Did she? He hadn't known what it was back then either.

"Mr Callen, even if I did have clearance, do you really think I would tell you," replied Hetty to his unspoken question.

"How did she get his work? There was no record found of it on the computers we retrieved," said Callen, recalling details from that mission.

"We don't know yet. Agent Callen, your team will be protecting her for the next few weeks whilst she finishes her research," Vance instructed.

"You mean we're babysitting," said Sam.

"No Agent Hanna. The threat to her life is very real, just as it was for her father," replied Vance. "The CIA were able to trace the hacker and there is a connection to the terrorist group that we believe where behind her father's murder. We've had her under surveillance since she made contact and just yesterday, the surveillance team spotted someone entering her house. They didn't take anything, they bugged her house. They know where she works and they know where she lives. This is all you will be working on," Vance said firmly.

"So, what happens in a few weeks?" asked Callen.

"She will be finished the research on the project. It will be handed over to the military and she'll go on with her life," Vance stated simply. Callen didn't really like the sound of that, it sounded too simple.

"She's just going to hand it over? She doesn't want to continue working on it?" asked Kensi, trying to work out why someone wouldn't want to see their work finished.

"Yes. She just wanted to finish what her father started. She's not interested in being involved any further," Vance confirmed for Kensi.

"So, we go to Seattle, make sure no one gets her and come home?" asked Sam.

"Not exactly," replied Vance, frowning.

"Not exactly?" Callen repeated, confused.

"She's refusing protection," Vance said.

"What?" asked Callen in disbelief. That doesn't make sense after what happened to her father.

"She doesn't believe that she is in any danger. From what we can work out, the problem is that, as far as she is concerned, her father died of a heart attack when she was seventeen. The psychologist believes that she has somehow suppressed the real memory of that time," replied Vance.

"Nate, is that possible?" asked Callen, turning to look at Nate.

"I don't know the situation. It's possible, but it could be a number of things," Nate said, thinking. He needed more information.

Someone interrupted the Director with a message and then he said, "I need to finish up, I have another meeting to go to. She'll be arriving at the boat house in about half an hour."

"How did you managed that?" asked Callen, curious and something told him he wouldn't like the answer.

"She thinks she is meeting with the head scientist that will be putting the project into action," Vance replied.

"So you lied?" Damn, he had a feeling that wasn't going to go down well.

"Yes. It was for her own good. She needs to understand the danger she is in and that she needs protection. See to it, Agent Callen," Vance ordered.

"Me?" asked Callen. Vance's tone sounded like it was more a personal order than a team order.

"Yes. Make her remember. It may be the only way. Hetty has the information regarding the operation. She won't be going back to Seattle until the project is finished," Vance replied as he started to stand up even before he had finished speaking.

The Director disappeared off the screen.

"G?" asked Sam. They were all confused by Vance's comment.

"Nate? Any help here?" asked Callen, turning to look at the psychologist.

"I don't know. How about you tell us what you know?" Nate walked over to the computer screen and started reading some of the documents Eric had brought up.

The rest of the team were looking at Callen expectantly.

"Twelve years ago I was part of a team sent in to protect Dr Nicolas Granger. We were almost at his lab when we heard shots being fired through the windows. The rest of the team were outside, backing us up until we could get out. There was another agent with me. When we got there, Dr Granger was on the floor bleeding. He was still alive but it was bad and he died before we left. Before he did, he pointed to the floor behind one of the lab benches, asking me to save her. I looked and there was this girl on the floor, looking at me, struggling to get up. I grabbed her, my partner grabbed the computers and we left. I had to carry her most of the way. She'd hit her head badly when she had fallen off the chair and was drifting in and out. Thankfully, she hadn't been shot. That was when we first found out Dr Granger had a daughter," Callen finished off, looking at his team.

"She saw her father murdered?" asked Nate, frowning.

"Yeah," Callen replied.

"That could explain the false memory. It's not something too many people would want to remember. How old was she?" asked Nate, still searching the documents on the screen.

"Just seventeen," said Callen softly. Too young to have had to experience that.

"Still a child really. From the looks of these dates, it was actually her 17th birthday," Nate added. Callen swore under his breath, he hadn't known that. That would make for one hell of a birthday memory.

"So, she's made up a memory about her father that isn't real. Surely photos would have proved it," said Sam, looking over at Nate for confirmation.

Nate was looking at the psych report on the screen.

"Looks like they already did that. But it made no difference. She was adamant that it was a heart attack. Extremely detailed too, she believes she was there when it happened," Nate replied, still reading.

"So why does the Director think that I can make her remember?" asked Callen, getting more frustrated with Vance's cryptic comment by the minute.

Nate continue reading for a moment.

"It says here she didn't want you to leave her?" Nate said, looking at Callen.

"She needed someone. She choose me, until her mother arrived," Callen replied.

"She must have felt safe with you. What happened when her mother arrived?" Nate asked.

"Her mother and uncle took her home as soon as they got there." He'd regretted not being able to say goodbye. He had hoped she didn't think he had abandoned her because of it.

"Nate? Help me out, please," Callen said. He was ready to call the Director, meeting or no meeting, and ask what the hell he meant.

"I'm getting there. Do you know if she felt safe with anyone else?" asked Nate, now looking at him.

"No. It was just me, at least until her mother. She wouldn't even go to her uncle. It was a long few days. She'd freak out, sit in the corner with her back against the wall when I had to leave. She wouldn't move until I got back and if anyone else went near her she'd scream," Callen said, thinking back to that time. It had been the hardest part of the mission, actually any mission he had been on up until that point. There wasn't really much training out there for handling a terrified grieving teenage girl.

They all looked at Nate, waiting.

"So you may be the only real connection she has to that event in her life," Nate said, a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Callen asked.

"The photos didn't trigger her memory because she didn't actually see what was in the photos. Her position in the room, you said she was behind a table lying on the floor. It would have looked very different to a crime scene photo. Telling her wouldn't have, because she's already been told otherwise and has no reason to doubt. But you. You were there, she saw you, you saved her. She trusted you, she needed you. You are something that she should remember, that would be very difficult to completely forget," Nate said. They could all see where Nate was going with this.

"So seeing me will make her remember? Great," Callen said sarcastically. "Just what I want. Remind her of the worst day in her life."

"She may not remember, but you are the most likely thing to trigger it, if it can be triggered," Nate responded.

"She'll be arriving at the boat house soon," said Eric.

"We should get going," added Sam.

"I'll brief you on the details of the operation later, once you have spoken with Dr Dixon," said Hetty, as they turned to leave.

Callen walked with Nate.

"How bad could this get, Nate?" Callen asked.

"I don't know," Nate replied, concerned. This wasn't something he had come across before. He didn't really know what to tell Callen or how to advise him. Nate continued, "Worst case for you? I don't know. For her? She could relive it and feel like she's seventeen again."


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N - got this one done a little sooner than expected. It's long and a bit intense. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 2**

They arrived at the boat house to find her in the interrogation room. The agents who had brought her in had put her in there and locked the door. Apparently, she hadn't been particularly happy once she realised what was going on.

"Well now, that's a great way to gain her trust isn't it, " Callen said to them.

"She tried to leave, she didn't give us a choice," one of them replied. Callen just glared at them as he moved past.

"We'll take it from here," said Sam, dismissing them.

"Nate?" said Callen, walking over to look at the screen and the woman. She was pacing the room, what she could of it anyway, since it wasn't particularly large. She'd changed a bit and grown up, but he could still see the young girl he remembered.

"How do we do this? Is there anway of making this easier on her?" Callen asked, looking at Nate.

"Seeing you, hearing your voice. That will be the trigger for the real memories. There's nothing we can do to soften that," Nate replied, wishing he could do more for both of them.

"Pillow over his head?" said Kensi, feeling the tension and trying to ease it a bit for Callen.

"Not helping," said Callen though he smiled. He knew what she was trying to do and was grateful.

"Do you want me to come in?" Kensi offered, concerned.

"Thanks Kenz, but I think it'll be better if it's just me," Callen replied, looking at Nate, who nodded his agreement.

"Nate? What if it's the worst? What do I do?" Callen asked, looking back to the screen and frowning. He really didn't want to do this to her.

"Play along, do whatever you did back then until she's ready to come out of it," Nate replied, giving him a 'You can do it' look. Well trying anyway. Nate needed to work on that if he wanted people to believe that when Nate himself wasn't sure.

Callen walked over to the door and paused, looking back to his team.

"You'll be watching right? If this goes bad?" Callen asked. It was odd, but he needed the reassurance that it wasn't just him, even if he was going in there alone. This wasn't something he normally dealt with. Situations where he felt something. And he did feel something. She'd been barely more than a child back then and he'd been the one to protect her and he still felt that connection.

"Yep," Sam reassured Callen. "We'll be here if you need us."

"Here goes nothing." Callen took a breath and, opening the door, he walked through.

Sam, Kensi and Nate all shared the same concerned look as they first looked at each other then turned their attention to the screen and waited for the reunion to play out.

Dr Kathryn Dixon had stopped pacing and was standing with her back to the door, but at the sound of it opening she turned around, furious at the deception.

"You know, a meeting I agreed to, not a kid..." She stopped mid sentence. Her eyes widened in shock and she paled. Her breathing got shallow, her mouth went dry and the world spun slightly before her eyes, except him. She couldn't take her eyes off him. All in just a few seconds. She felt memories pushing at the barriers she'd set in place years ago, felt them start to crack. A memory slipped through.

_She remembered meeting her father at the lab, he gave her her birthday present, a necklace. Told her he just had to finish one experiment. She'd waited for almost an hour until he finally turned to her, smiling. _

Her head moved side to side, trying to shake it off, trying to stop them, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from him and the walls in her mind continued to crack and started to crumble, the memories slipping slowing through.

_She remembered the sound of the bullets smashing through the windows, remembered falling from her chair and how hard the floor was when her head crashed onto it. _

Callen saw what was happening through her eyes. It had been so easy to read her emotions before and that hadn't changed. He hated that he was causing her so much pain, but he held on to the fact, whether it was fact or not he wasn't sure, that this was the only way to keep her safe. She needed to go through this. She needed to remember.

_She remembered seeing her father lying on the floor, remembered trying to get to him._

_She remembered the pain in her head, the dizziness that made it impossible for her to get up. _

"No," she whimpered, reaching for the table in front of her to stop her falling as her world spun faster.

"Kat," Callen said stepping closer. He'd always called her Kat. She'd told him she hadn't liked Kathryn, it had been too formal. She gripped the table tighter, as the sound of his voice made the memories clearer. She tried to gain control of her breathing. If only she could, maybe the room would stop spinning, maybe this would all stop. But the memories kept flowing and the pain kept getting stronger and her heart started to ache in her chest.

_She remembered hearing someone running into the lab and she froze, not sure if they were good or bad. _

_She remembered him, remembered him going to her father and bending over him. Her father looking at her, his lips moving but she couldn't hear a sound. He'd looked up at her then, shocked. _

_She remembered him coming over and picking her up as she'd cried out for her father_.

"No, not you, not now." Kat was so clearly distressed, tears pouring down her face, her voice racked with pain. Callen could see the pain getting stronger in her eyes. He could see her fighting to push the memories back, and he could do nothing but wait. He felt so helpless, he hated feeling like that. He wanted to go to her, but something held him back. Perhaps it was Nate telling him to do what he had done back then, which was wait until she came to him.

_She remembered watching the life slip out of her father's eyes as he died before they'd left the room. _

_She remembered slipping in and out of consciousness as he'd run from the lab with her in his arms, vaguely hearing gun fire outside. _

_She remembered the room, where they told her what had happened, tried to make her understand. She didn't want to believe them. She tried to run, tried to get away. He'd stopped her._

She wanted it to stop, the pain, the memories. Why did he have to come back into her life now? She knew now what was coming. Knew that if she couldn't stop it, it might kill her. It almost had last time. She raced for the door, desperate to leave, to try and outrun the memories that were flooding back to her. If only she could get away from him, maybe she could salvage and rebuild the walls, lock it all away again. Why did he have to be by the door? Callen reached for her as she got there, catching her and stopping her from leaving.

"No!" she cried, using all her strength to try and break free. The door was so close. She was losing, her strength fading but she had to try. She didn't know that there was someone standing outside there to make sure she didn't leave. Sam had moved to the door at the first sign she was running.

Damn when did she get so strong, Callen thought.

_She remembered him holding her as the pain in her chest had increased so fast. She remember sinking to the floor, his arms holding her tight, not being able to fight anymore._

Callen maneuvered her as gently but as firmly as he could so that her back was to him and his arms were around her, holding hers securely, stopping her from hurting either of them. De ja vu. He wished Nate hadn't been right, but at least he had been prepared. This was almost exactly the same way it had happened when they had tried to make her understand what had happened to her father. Callen held her firmly whilst she continued to try and fight her way free. Then she finally stopped.

"No," Kat moaned, her eyes closed and her head fell back against his shoulder, in defeat. The memories were so strong, she knew she couldn't do anything to stop them now. And it hurt so much. Almost worse than before. She started to collapse and, as Callen felt her falling, he pulled them back against the wall, taking them both down to the ground gently. Just like before. She was quiet for just a moment and Callen grasped onto that silence with hope that maybe it would be over. But it wasn't.

_She remembered the pain of her heart being ripped apart, of her world shattering._

Kat let out the most painful cry, a sound Callen had hoped he would never hear again. She felt the heart wrenching sobs take over her entire body and she could do nothing to stop them. Callen remembered this too. He held her whilst she cried. Just like before. He just hoped that it would be enough and that it wouldn't be as long as last time.

_She remembered how he'd been there and held her. He was the only thing that had made her feel safe, the only thing that made the pain diminish enough to survive for the next minute, the next hour._

And then the rest of the memories flooded her mind. There were no barriers anymore, nothing to protect her from the pain. Except him.

_She remembered times when he'd left her, just for a few moments, feeling the pain get so much worse, so bad that she didn't think she would survive. She remembered him coming back and how the pain had slowly eased, til it was just bearable again. _

_She remembered her mother and uncle coming and getting her and then he was gone, they were gone. She remembered the nightmares when she was home, crying out for him but he wasn't there._

_And she remembered her mother standing on the bridge with her saying "You jump, I jump. I won't live without you." She remembered stepping back off the bridge into her mother's arms. She remembered the hospital, the doctor and slowly forgetting it all so she could survive._

When Kat's cries finally stopped racking her body, she put her head back on Callen's shoulder, beside his head. This was different he thought, as the tiny spark of hope flared again that it might be over.

"Why?" Kat asked, her voice raw.

"You needed to remember," Callen said softly.

"No, I didn't," Kat said, distress and pain evident in her voice.

"You're in danger, Kat. You wouldn't believe them," Callen replied, hoping she would believe him.

"It hurts G, so much." Her voice was almost a whisper.

"I know. I'm sorry," Callen replied. He had no doubt as to how much pain she was in. He'd seen it in her eyes both then and now. And he was sorry, sorry that he hadn't been able to prevent her feeling this, both initially, by being there in time to save her father and now. If only there had been another way to help her remember the truth. They sat there for a few minutes quietly, whilst she slowly calmed down. As Kat's breathing became less ragged, she tilted her head towards his. Callen moved his head slightly so he could look at her face. Kat looked at him, with a clearer mind this time. He'd changed, but his eyes, they were still the same, still filled with care and an unspoken promise that she was safe with him, that he wouldn't let anything else happen to her if he could help it. He'd never voiced such a promise, but she'd felt it anyway. Maybe it was just something that she had wanted or needed to see back then, maybe it was real. She didn't really know, only that without that security he had given her, she never would have survived those first few days.

"Hi," Callen said gently.

"Hi," Kat replied smiling at him, though it was tinged heavily with sadness. "It's been a long time," she continued.

"A bit," Callen replied. "You've grown up."

Kat smiled, then frowned.

"Did I ever say thank you?" Kat asked. She couldn't clearly recall much of the smaller details of what happened, but she hadn't had a chance to even say goodbye, so she didn't think she'd thanked him.

"For what?" Callen replied, relaxing slightly as he started to believe that the worst was over.

"For saving me. For being there all the time, putting up with a seventeen year old girl crying on you shoulder for at least two days straight," Kat said.

"You were a little distressed," Callen answered with a grin. Kat smiled slightly at the grin. She remembered him trying to distract her by making her smile, when she hadn't been hysterical that is. Distressed was putting it mildly.

"So that's a no?" Kat asked sadly, closing her eyes briefly.

"Yeah, that's a no," confirmed Callen. He hadn't even had the chance to say goodbye.

"Thank you," Kat said, looking at him, wondering how many others had been lucky enough to have this man save them. Did he even realise how much he had done for her, even though it had been such a short period of time in their lives?

Kat looked away, though she still rested her head on his shoulder. Here he was doing it all again. After a couple of deep breaths she looked back at him.

"Thank you," Kat said again.

"For what?" Callen asked looking confused. He didn't think there was anything else to thank him for.

"Being here. Again," Kat replied. He really has no idea how much he has helped me, does he?

Callen smiled at her, relieved. "Your welcome," he said. This was good, she didn't hate him for making her remember.

Turning her face toward the ceiling, still resting it on his shoulder, Kat thought for a moment. This certainly wasn't what she had expected when she left home this morning for a 'meeting'.

"I'm not going home again am I?" Kat asked, though she was sure she knew the answer to that question, based on what had already happened since she had informed the Navy about Project Storm's near completion.

"Not until it's safe," Callen replied.

"It's been twelve years G. If it's not safe now, will it ever be?" Kat replied softly, not sure if she actually wanted an answer to that question. Callen wanted to say yes. That she'd be safe once this was over, but she trusted him and he couldn't lie to her, he needed her to trust him. She'd already been lied to enough and this was her life.

"I don't know," Callen replied, as honestly as he could.

Kat took another breath, her head falling to the side to rest against his neck.

"Thank you for not lying to me," Kat said softly.

"Your welcome."

"So what happens next?" Kat asked him.

"I don't know but getting up off the floor would be good. I'm starting to lose the feeling in my legs," Callen said with a grin.

"Oh sorry," Kat said as she quickly got up.

"I'm sorry," she said again as she turned around to face him as he got up. "It wasn't that bad."

"Good to know I make a great pillow," Callen replied, looking toward the camera in the room.

Kensi, Sam and Nate quietly laughed at that. They were all relieved that it seemed to be going okay. At least according to Nate it was, and from the look on Callen's face that seemed to be the case as well.

"So how about we go out and see what we can do to keep you safe?" Callen asked.

Kat nodded.

"You won't try running again?" Callen asked, wanting to see if she understood what was happening.

"Not unless you're running with me," Kat said seriously. She understood the danger. Her father had died for Project Storm and she didn't want to share the same fate. She would trust him with her life and hope that it was enough to see the project into the hands of the people it was meant for.

Callen opened the door and held his hand out to her. Kat looked at him as she placed her hand in his. He squeezed her hand and she looked down at them and back to his face, questioningly. Callen looked down at their hands, lifting them up a little.

"Just making sure you don't," Callen said smiling as he lead them out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N - first real attempt at writing Nate stuff in here so hoping it worked. Would love to know if I am on the right track with him. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and story alerts. Much appreciated._

**Chapter 3**

"Sam, Kensi, Nate, this is Dr Kathryn Dixon," Callen said, introducing everyone.

"Hi," Kat said softly, her voice still strained after all the crying she had done. She blushed a little as she realised that they had all witnessed her meltdown. What a way to make an impression.

"Nate's our psychologist. He likes to ask questions," Callen said, hoping Kat would make the most of Nate and talk to him if she needed to. Kat nodded, looking at Nate, wondering how long it will take him for curiosity to win about her situation.

"Do we know what Hetty has for us?" Callen asked them.

"Your cover, Mr Callen," Hetty's voice came from behind him.

"Hetty," Callen said as he turned around and to face the screen where Hetty had appeared. Kat turned as well.

"Mr Callen. Hello Dr Dixon," Hetty said.

"Hello," Kat replied.

"So what are we doing Hetty?" Callen asked.

"We have new I.D's for all of you, except Nate. You will be undercover for the next few weeks," Hetty started.

Callen caught Kat as she started to fall.

"You okay?" Callen said frowning at her, as she stood back up, unsteady.

"I need to lie down. I'm sorry," Kat said as she looked at Hetty on the screen.

Callen walked her over to the couch. He looked carefully at her face, she looked exhausted. To be expected considering what she had just been through.

"Thanks G," Kat said quietly, feeling foolish that she had almost fainted. She had no idea what the time was, and hadn't had anything since breakfast, not that she was hungry. She just felt so drained.

"Here." Kensi handed Callen a drink.

"Thanks Kenz," Callen said as he passed it to Kat.

"Thank you," Kat said to Kensi as she took it gratefully.

"We'll go through everything later when you are ready," Callen said to her.

"Sorry Hetty," Callen said, once he was back with the others.

"We have secured a lab and a postion for Dr Dixon at a local university. You and Dr Dixon will be posing as newlyweds, Mr Callen. She will be a new lecturer on campus. We are in the process of getting your apartment ready. You should be able to go there sometime this afternoon," Hetty said.

"Miss Blye, you will be Dr Dixon's assistant. Either you or Mr Callen are to be with Dr Dixon at all times," Hetty said.

"I take it I don't have a job?" Callen asked.

"No, Mr Callen. You come from family money. At the moment, you are simply supporting your wife as she starts her new job and you both settle into married life," Hetty answered.

"Mr Hanna, you will be on the university campus as a gardener. Always close to where Dr Dixon is," Hetty asked.

"Understood," Sam replied simply, nodding.

"Hetty?"

"Yes Mr Callen?"

"How did you get her into the University so quickly?" Callen asked. He didn't think it would be easy to pull something like that off.

"Director Vance has an old trusted friend who is the Dean of the Faculty of Science. He pulled a few strings. The Dean has some knowledge of what is going on, that you are undercover and a couple of other details the Director felt was necessary. I will be over later with complete details and your new I.D's," Hetty said, finishing up.

"Hetty?"

"Yes Nate?" replied Hetty.

"With everything that has happened today, this is a lot more to throw at her. She might need some time to adjust," Nate said concerned, as he looked over at Kat. She looked rather pale and exhausted.

"Agreed, which is why she doesn't start at the university for another three days. It will give Mr Callen time to help her prepare," Hetty said, nodding her agreement at Nate's concern.

"That's good," Nate replied, glad that they had taken that into consideration, though not quite sure if three days would be enough.

"I'll see you all soon. In the meantime, perhaps you should see if our guest needs something to eat," Hetty said, before the screen went blank.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"So, we have to pretend to be married?" Kat asked, looking at Callen, eyes wide.

"Yep," said Callen. They'd given Kat a quick run down of the plan and until that point she'd been okay with it.

Kat closed her eyes and groaned.

"What? I'm not that bad," Callen protested, wondering about her reaction.

"That's not it. I.. .. I can't act," Kat replied, opening her eyes and looking back at him.

"Can't be that bad," said Kensi. Kat looked at her.

"Yeah, I can. My teacher at school kicked me out of a play after three weeks of practise. She said I couldn't act to save my life. I was ten, haven't done any since." Kat frowned. "Right now, I really hope she was exaggerating." Acting, pretend, that just wasn't her thing. She worked with facts, figures, rules, not made up things up.

"Kensi or I will be with you all the time. We'll help," Callen said trying to reassure her that she wasn't in this alone.

"Yep, and when you are with me, we'll mostly be in the lab or you'll be lecturing, so there won't be much acting there right? You already know how to do that," said Kensi, hoping that would be reassuring for her. She had concerns about someone going undercover who had no training, but there didn't seem to be a choice since she was the one needing protecting.

"So then, I just need to worry about pretending to be someone's wife. Given my non-existent love life, that could be a problem." Kat blushed and closed her eyes briefly when she realised what she had said.

"Don't worry, I'm a good teacher," Callen said with a smile. "Just follow my lead."

Kat raised her eyebrows at him.

"Follow your lead?" Kat asked, a hint of something in her voice.

"Yep," Callen said, watching her carefully, not quite sure what it was he heard in her voice just then.

"Is that going to be safe?" Kat asked, almost teasingly, looking back at Callen with a small smile on her face.

"Trust him with my life," said Sam, reassuringly, noting the almost smile. Sam hoped it was a sign that she was getting a handle on things. He hoped she could, but he wasn't sure yet. He still remembered the meltdown earlier.

"Fine, you pretend to be his wife," Kat said, though she easily believed Sam's comment, since she felt the same way.

"Actually, you might be able to get a few pointers from Sam," Kensi said, smiling.

"Kensi," said Sam, seriously.

"What? You two do act like a married couple sometimes," Kensi said, looking back between the two of them with a grin.

"Not the way they will have to," said Sam. Kat blushed.

"Kat, you'll be fine," Callen said, looking at her. He could see the fear in her eyes. He had noticed she didn't look so fragile with some colour in her cheeks, and that she'd relaxed a bit when she had teased him. He saw potential in that.

"I'm not that bad to spend time with," Callen joked, trying to ease her fear.

"I know. But I might be," Kat said softly, as she turned and walked over to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes. She needed some time to process this. She'd put everything into her work and studies over the last eleven years. Now she had to pretend to be married. Right now, she wasn't sure what scared her the most, that or that someone was probably after her. She wasn't really sure how long it was before Nate came and sat next to her.

"They've gone to get some lunch. Do you want to talk?" Nate asked her gently. Kat looked up and saw that Callen and Sam had left. Kensi was sitting on the other side of the room, reading.

"So much has happened today. I haven't had time to process the memories let alone what I have to do next," she said.

"Can I ask you a question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to," Nate said, reassuring her he wasn't going to push.

Kat looked at Nate for a moment. She remembered her experiences with the other psychologists and counsellors who had tried to help her back then, she'd never really trusted them. When she told them what she was feeling, they said all the right things, nodded in the right places, but she'd always felt that they thought she was being silly and that she was exaggerating. She felt they couldn't seem to understand how much pain she'd been in. Maybe she'd been too scared and hadn't been able to explain it properly, maybe they just hadn't found a good one. They tried though. They kept changing, trying to find someone who could help her, but they hadn't, not until Dr Richert. For some reason though, she felt that Nate wouldn't be like the others, maybe it had to do with her being an adult, or perhaps it was just something about Nate. He seemed gentler. It couldn't be any worse to tell him than it had been to tell the others.

"Ask away," Kat replied.

"How did you forget?" Nate was curious about that one and, since it potentially wasn't too personal, he thought it would be a good place to start and see how she responded. He was trying to find out more about what had happened. There had been nothing in the files they had on her suggesting anything about her forgetting and he hoped being able to understand, might give them more of an idea on how to help her now.

"There was a doctor, doing some experimental treatment. A kind of memory suppression therapy I guess you could call it. He helped create a whole new life for that time and helped me lock the other one away," Kat said, resting back against the couch.

"Did it help?" Nate asked. Nate had heard of it, but there wasn't a lot of research about it even now, let alone twelve years ago. It certainly wasn't common practice.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Kat said, looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Nate asked, not understanding.

Kat took a few moments before answering, trying to work out how to explain it so he would understand, but she wasn't sure if she could.

"I couldn't handle what happened. It was too much. I had to forget," Kat said quietly. Forgetting had been a last resort. Nate waited patiently. He sensed she wanted to say more.

"I'd only really gotten to know my father about a year before. He'd been protecting us, I guess. He said his work was too dangerous, so we only saw him once a year at some random holiday spot where we spent a week. When I was 16, I'd had enough. I wanted to know him or I wanted him out of my life for good. He gave in. I spent more time with him, found out we both loved biology and chemistry. He seemed really pleased when he found out I was good at it." Kat took a breath and a small smile appeared on her face at the memory of those times with her father.

"Why were you with him that night?" Nate asked. The smile disappeared.

"It was my birthday, we were going out to dinner. He was late, so I went to the lab. We were just about to leave when..." Kat stopped, not able to continue.

"It's okay, you don't have to say any more," Nate said, understanding why she stopped.

"You've read the reports?" Kat asked, sitting up and putting her head in her hands.

"Yes," Nate said gently.

"Good, cause I can't go there yet," she said. She didn't want to think too closely yet about what had happened in the lab that night. Callen and Sam walked back in with the lunch. Kat looked over at them and Callen smiled at her. She smiled back.

"He's the only reason I survived those first few days," Kat said softly, her eyes still on Callen. Nate waited again.

"It hurt so bad, I felt like I was dying. Like I was being ripped apart from the inside. Except when he was there. It was like somehow I was safe. The pain became just bearable. I don't think he really knows how much he did for me," Kat said, finally turning back to Nate.

"Why did you need to forget?" Nate asked softly. He understood that it had hurt, badly, but not why she'd chosen to forget everything.

Kat didn't notice that Callen had started to walk over to them.

"Because without him, the pain was too much. I was terrified, could barely trust my mother to keep me safe. Nothing else eased it. The pain and the nightmares got worse everyday. I barely slept for six weeks. It almost killed me." Kat felt the tears in her eyes as she remembered those days and a shudder went through her body as she felt the memory of the pain go through her.

Callen heard the pain in her voice and saw the shudder that went through her. He sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her lean back against him and was glad that she still felt safe with him. Kat closed her eyes against the tears, though the still fell down her cheeks, wondering just how he did that, how he seemed to know what she needed both now and back then. Callen didn't say anything, just held her whilst she took some slow deep breaths to help and waited until he felt her relax as the memory of the pain slowly faded. Nate had heard the pain in her voice too, and saw the change in her when Callen had sat next to her. He could see how safe she felt and started to understand why it had been too much for her.

"Hungry?" Callen asked her.

"Yeah," Kat replied, sitting up as he made a move to stand. She wiped away the tears.

"Let's eat then," Callen said as he held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up.

"G?" Kat said, as they moved to the table.

"Yeah?" Callen said, turning to face her.

"Thanks," Kat said, once again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N - guessing the last chapter couldn't have been too bad since no one complained. _

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Let's continue... Reviews definitely appreciated._

**Chapter 4**

"Do you think she can do this Nate?" Callen asked, glancing over at Kat who was lying on the couch, asleep. She was still exhausted after lunch so he'd made her lie down, hoping it would help.

"She'll try," Nate replied. Kat had been through a lot and even with her inability to handle things twelve years ago, he felt like it would be different for her this time, perhaps because she had more support. Maybe being an adult would help too. Hopefully she'd continue to feel comfortable enough to talk with him if she needed it.

"Is that gonna be good enough?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Sam, don't worry. She'll make it. We'll make sure of it," Callen said.

"How are you gonna G? She said she can't act," said Sam.

"She was ten, Sam. Just give it chance. We have a few days, if things don't go well, we'll rethink. For now, we go with what we have," Callen said, understanding Sam's concern. He was concerned too. Not so much because of Kat's admission that she couldn't act, but more that he remembered how hard her father's death had hit her and wondered how well she would deal with it second time round.

"So, Kenz? Any good in a lab?" Callen asked, turning to look at Kensi with a grin.

"Prefer a garage but hey, can't be that different can it?" Kensi replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Oh my dear Miss Blye but they are! Completely different. You can not hit things with a hammer to make them work," Hetty said as she walked in, causing them all to jump just a little at her sudden entrance.

"Everything ready now Hetty?" Callen asked.

"Almost, Mr Callen." Hetty looked over at Kat. "How is our guest?" she asked, concern showing on her face.

"Tired," replied Callen with a quick look over at Kat.

"Completely shattered," said Kensi, thinking tired wasn't quite a good enough description.

"I can imagine. I saw the reunion Mr Callen. Congratulations on handling it so well. I was impressed," said Hetty.

Before Callen could respond, he heard a sound from the couch and turned around to look. Kat looked like she was having a dream, and not a good one. Callen moved over quickly and gently touched her arm. She opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp.

"G?" Kat said, a hand going to her face.

"You okay?" Callen asked concerned.

Kat shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Where ... I fell asleep didn't I?" Kat asked, sounding confused.

"Looked like you might have been dreaming," Callen said, wondering if the nightmares were coming back.

"Not that I can remember. Sorry," Kat said.

"Got someone for you to meet, in person this time," Callen said, tilting his head to the others.

Kat turned to look and saw the small form of Hetty. She got up and they walked over, Callen slipping an arm around her to make sure she didn't fall. She didn't really look any better for having slept a little.

"Dr Dixon, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have read some of your work. You have quite a talent, not only in the lab but your lectures," said Hetty, as she took Kat's hand to gently shake it.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Kat asked, still sleepy and a bit confused.

"No. Just research, my dear. So we could find you an appropriate cover," Hetty replied, gently.

"Oh, thank you," Kat said it for both the compliment and the help.

Hetty smiled tenderly at the girl she saw in front of her. She hoped Callen would be careful with her. She looked quite fragile at the moment.

"So, shall we see what we have come up with then?" Hetty asked, looking around at them all. They moved over to the table and sat down.

"Dr Dixon, your I.D - Dr Elizabeth Caitlyn Riley, New lecturer at UCLA. Faculty of Science, lecturing in Biochemistry. No living family. Married five weeks ago," Hetty said looking at Kat.

"Sounds simple enough." Kat said. It was pretty much the truth anyway, aside from the married bit. She didn't have any family left, her mother had died two years ago and her grandfather five years ago. She tried not to think of her uncle who she hadn't seen since just after her father's death.

"We were able to get the Dean's wife to take some personal time so you could fill her role, which is, in essense, the same one you were doing in Seattle. It should make it easier for you to adjust." Hetty paused and looked at Callen.

"Mr Callen - You are Greg Riley. Parents died when you were two, grandparents took care of you. They died when you were twenty five, leaving you a rather large fortune. You occassionally take on new enterprises but at present, your latest one is your new marriage."

"Same last name Hetty?" Callen asked, not expecting that, given that Kat's career was based somewhat on reputation and that they'd only been 'married' a short period of time.

"Yes. You changed your name when you married, as it was more important for Dr Riley to maintain her identity within her profession," Hetty added.

"Fair enough," Callen said.

"To make it easier on Dr Dixon the names that have been chosen for the two of you allow you to continue as you are. Greg allows for her to call you G and given her middle name, Kat becomes a nickname easily explained."

"Good thinking Hetty," said Sam, pleased that they were taking the lack of training into account. Not that he should have expected anything less from Hetty.

"I thought so," Hetty replied, turning to Kensi.

"Miss Blye, you are Kensi Harrison. Good friend and lab assistant to Dr Riley. You have family here in LA and so when Dr Riley was offered the six month contract, she offered you a position, giving you time here to see if you were ready to move back." They were also keeping the names of the team the same to make it easier.

"What about me?" asked Sam.

"Mr Hanna, you are Sam Harper, gardener. You are doing a special project for the Dean of the Faculty of Science. As such, it has been planned so you will always be around the area where Dr Riley will be," Hetty said.

"Gonna be getting your hands dirty Sam," said Callen, grinning at his partner.

Hetty's phone rang.

"Yes Mr Beale?" Hetty answered. She listened for a moment then said, "Thank you," before hanging up.

"Your new apartment is ready. Shall we go and get you settled?" Hetty asked, looking at Callen and Kat.

Kat looked at Callen, a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if she couldn't do this?

"Shall we?" said Callen, standing up and holding out his arm to her.

"Can I say no?" Kat asked, only half joking.

"Bit late now, should've done that when I proposed," Callen teased gently.

Kat couldn't help it and quietly laughed a little. It helped ease that nervous feeling, at least for a little bit.

"Let's do this then," Kat said as she picked up her bag and put her arm in his.

Hetty tossed Callen some keys. "Your new car for now Mr Callen, please keep it in one piece, no scratches thank you."

"You know I'm not Kensi right?" Callen commented, looking at Hetty.

"I know," replied Hetty, as they walked away from the boat house.

Callen stopped when he saw the car, giving a long whistle of appreciation.

"How did you get one of these? They're not even out yet?" It was a sleek black Mustang, the new model, not available until next year.

"It's a one of a kind special order for the owner," replied Hetty.

"Whose the owner?" Callen asked, not actually expecting an answer.

"I am," Hetty replied.

"You giving up the Jag, Hetty?" Callen asked, looking at Hetty, curious.

"No Mr Callen," Hetty replied.

"So what's so special about it? Bullet proof?" Callen joked.

"To start with. Please read the manual before you start pressing random buttons," Hetty said.

"Why?" Callen asked, shocked now not only about the car but the bullet proofing. He wondered just what Hetty wanted with a car like this.

"Would you like me to take it back?" Hetty asked him, stepping closer and her hand coming out for the keys.

"Nope, it will be fine. Thanks Hetty," Callen said quickly, as he stepped around to let Kat in the passenger side.

"What, not going to let me drive?" Kat asked.

"Not a chance, honey," Callen said smiling at her. He wasn't going to let anyone else drive this. Kat smiled back as she got in and he closed her door, walking around to his side.

"Follow me Mr Riley. Time to take your wife home," Hetty said as she got into her car. Callen wondered just what else Hetty had done to the car. He slipped behind the wheel, closed and locked the doors. He looked over at Kat and smiled.

"You always get cars like this?" Kat asked, trying not to smile at the look on his face. He looked like a kid who had just scored big time at Christmas.

"Nope," Callen said, there had been that one time Hetty had upgraded Sam's car, but she didn't leave it there long enough for them to play with. This one on the other hand, he had for at least three weeks. He started the car and pulled out, following Hetty.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews and story alerts. Hope you enjoy this next chapter._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 5**

The apartment was elegant but comfortable. Hetty had chosen well, including a secure building.

"We have had the apartment wired with cameras, the only exceptions being the bathroom and bedroom which only have motion sensors. There is a security system that will be monitored continuously. All the external windows and doors included," Hetty said as they walked through the apartment.

Hetty went through to the bedroom, they followed. Hetty opened the wardrobe and it was full of clothes, half his, half hers.

Kat's mouth dropped open. Callen smiled at the look on her face.

"Seriously. I don't own that many clothes," Kat said as she inwardly shuddered at the amount of time it would have taken to buy all of them.

"We have almost every situation covered Dr Riley," Hetty said, using her new name. It took Kat by surprise. "There are also clothes in the drawers on either side of the bed for each of you," Hetty continued. Kat turned to the tall drawers and couldn't resist looking. She opened the middle one to find t-shirts, another held shorts. She smiled, to have all these clothes and not have had to go shopping herself, it was a dream. She hated shopping.

"But this is only for a few weeks, surely I don't need..." Kat stopped as she pulled open the top drawer and quickly closed it and turned around, eyes wide.

"What?" Callen asked noting the blush on her cheeks.

"Really Hetty, I don't need all of this." Kat had her back against the drawers and didn't look like she was gonig to move anytime soon. Callen started to walk toward her, she avoided his gaze but blushed even more.

"On the contrary Dr Riley, you are a newly married woman with an attractive and rich husband. Should anyone snoop around your apartment, we needed to ensure that your cover was believable," Hetty replied, knowing exactly what Kat was protesting about.

"But..."

"What's in the drawer Kat?" Callen asked, as he got close to her.

"Nothing," Kat lied, not looking at him, wishing Hetty hadn't been quite so thorough by including the drawer full of nightwear that wasn't designed to be slept in. She certainly wouldn't be wearing any of it.

Callen just looked her, he wondered what she could be so embarrassed about. Kat didn't say anything more and she was grateful when Hetty asked them to follow her around the rest of the apartment. Kat breathed a sigh of relief that Callen heard, as they walked out of the bedroom.

"The security system instructions and codes, car manual, your backgrounds," Hetty said as she placed some paperwork on the table, after they had been shown the rest of the apartment.

"There is food in the kitchen. Have a good night," Hetty said as she walked to the door.

"Thank you Hetty," said Kat, frowning slightly, remembering why all this was happening. She'd forgotten for a little while with all the new things here distracting her.

"You are welcome Dr Riley. Good luck. Our Mr Riley is very good at what he does. Trust him," Hetty said reassuringly to her.

"I do," Kat replied quietly.

"Bye Hetty," Callen said.

"Goodnight," replied Hetty as she walked out the door.

Kat closed and locked the door. She rested her head against it, eyes closed and took a deep breath. Her world was so different from when she woke up this morning.

"Kat," Callen said as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You okay?"

"I'm sorry," Kat said, leaning back against him. It was comforting having him so close. Today had been so full on, she just wanted a moment of feeling safe and secure. She was normally so much stronger than this, at least she thought she was.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about," Callen said. He could still hear the tiredness in her voice as she said, "It's been a strange day. Maybe we should have something to eat."

"Let's see what Hetty has left us then. Why don't you sit, I'll get us something," Callen said.

"Actually I might start a bath. I think I'll need something to help me sleep tonight," Kat replied as she moved away from him.

"Food before or after?" Callen asked.

"Before, in case I fall asleep in there," Kat replied as she left the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

Whilst Callen made some sandwiches he thought back over the day and some of the things Kat had said and done, wondering if perhaps a gentle teasing relationship might be easy for her to handle. He'd try that out tomorrow with her, he didn't think she would be up for much tonight. They ate the sandwiches quietly together and whilst she was in the bath he wandered around, getting a feel for the apartment, learning the layout. Callen was reading the background story of Greg when he realised that Kat had been in the bath for a while and decided to check on her.

Callen knocked gently on the door calling out to her, "Kat, you okay?"

"I'm okay," he heard her quiet voice, "fell asleep."

"Need some help?" Callen asked, concerned. He didn't want her to slip if she was tired.

"No!" Kat almost squeaked. Callen smiled at her reaction. "I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute," she added, with less squeak to her voice. Callen waited by the door, just in case. When she opened the door she was in a bathrobe, hair slightly wet.

"See, I'm fine," Kat said.

Callen smiled as she yawned, "Maybe you should go to bed."

"Yeah, I guess. Just there's so much..."

"We have time Kat, get some sleep tonight. We'll start in the morning," Callen said.

"Okay," Kat replied as she moved toward the bed. He watched her carefully, worried that the day had been too much for her. Kat turned around and looked at him expectantly, he wasn't quite sure what for.

"Are you going to stay there whilst I get dressed?" Kat teased with a small smile.

"Maybe," Callen said, not moving, wondering how she would handle this, since she'd started it. She looked at him, unsure. He decided not to push.

"I'll come back and check on you soon," Callen said, moving back to the other room.

"Thank you," Callen heard her say softly.

When he came back in five minutes later she was still awake, but changed and in bed.

"Need anything?" Callen asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside her.

"No, just sleep," Kat replied quietly. She was having trouble keeping her eyes open now she was in bed.

"Want some help?" Callen asked. She used to find it easy to sleep in his arms before. He wondered if she needed that again, considering everything that she had gone through this morning. She remembered too and smiled. It was tempting.

"I think I'll be okay, but I'll let you know if I change my mind," Kat said as she moved to get comfortable. It was nice to know he was there if she needed him. He'd always made her feel safe.

"Anytime," Callen said as he stood up to leave.

"G?" Kat said.

"Yeah?" Callen turned back around to look at her.

"Which side of the bed do you usually sleep on?" Kat asked, not having thought about it when she got into bed earlier.

"Whichever, no preference," Callen replied. He'd been planning on taking the couch, to give her time. Maybe he should let her choose.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Callen asked. Kat looked at him whilst she thought over her answer.

"You don't have to," Kat said. "Bed's made for two right? Not like we haven't done this before."

"I'll be in later then," Callen said, as he switched off the light.

"Goodnight G."

Callen went back to reading about Greg Riley. He almost had the character down, he just had to work on the interaction with Kat tomorrow. He yawned and looked at the time. It was almost eleven o'clock. He put down the paperwork, checked the security and turned off the lights. He got changed in the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. Kat still looked exhausted, even in her sleep. He slipped into bed and turned to face her. He wondered if the nightmares would come back. Twelve years ago, during those few days, she'd only slept in small amounts, usually waking up screaming from a nightmare. He hoped she wouldn't have to go through that again as well. Callen had just started to fall asleep when she cried out.

"Kat," he said, reaching for her. His touch seemed to wake her up. She looked at him and tried to hold back a sob, feeling guilty that she'd woken him.

"Come here," Callen said and she moved over into his arms.

"I'm sorry," Kat said, relieved that the dream was over and he was there.

"Don't be, I was expecting it," Callen replied, reassuring her he didn't mind.

"It's not as bad as it used to be, like it's all fuzzy. But I could see him lying there and I couldn't do anything," Kat said quietly as she settled into his arms.

Callen didn't say anything, just let her decide if she wanted to talk anymore. After a little while Kat raised her head and looked at him, looking like she wanted to say something but not quite sure what words to use.

"What is it?" Callen asked.

"Do you have any idea what you did for me back then?" Kat asked, frowning as she continued to look at him.

Callen looked at her, "I did what I could, what I thought would help."

Kat smiled softly.

"You saved me G, not just in the lab but after. You made the pain bearable. I don't know how you did it, but if you hadn't, I wouldn't have made it through." A couple of tears fell from her eyes at her admission. Callen reached across and wiped them away, resting his hand on her cheek once he was done, she looked so fragile and lost, he wanted to reassure her that she wasn't alone. Kat closed her eyes at his touch and whispered, "Thank you," before she rested her head back on his chest. Callen wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, hoping they would both sleep well tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N - thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy the next installment._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 6**

Callen woke up the next morning before she did and slipped out of bed quietly. Kat still looked exhausted, even in her sleep and he wondered why. She'd slept for a long time last night, and hadn't had any more dreams. He made himself some coffee and thought back to the time with her twelve years ago. She'd responded to some light teasing back then, when she hadn't been too distressed. He'd even managed to make her smile a couple of times. He'd wondered last night if that might be the best way for them to interact. The few times she had started to tease him it had seemed almost natural for her, until she seemed to think about what she was doing and then it stopped. He could be anyone she needed him to be, they just had to figure out who she could be. Callen heard her moving around and went into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast.

"Morning," Kat said, smiling at him as she came into the kitchen, seeing he pull out cereal and bread and juice. "This is very domestic of you."

"Aim to please," Callen said looking at her. She didn't look as tired now she was awake, which was good.

"A girl could get used to this," Kat said, watching him.

"So what do you want to eat?" Callen asked. Kat looked at the food and then at him.

"Do you cook too?" she asked.

"Why? Don't see anything you like?" Callen asked. He saw her mouth open as if she was about to say something, he saw the mischief in her eyes, but she stopped. He wondered what she was going to say.

"Umm, I was thinking bacon, eggs, toast and juice. Didn't eat much yesterday. I'm starving," Kat said.

"Can do, as long as you tell me what you were going to say," Callen said, stepping closer to her. She blushed and looked away.

"Nothing," Kat said, stepping back slightly as he got closer.

"Kat?" Callen asked again, though he stopped moving closer, not wanting to scare her.

"What?" she asked, nervously and still looking away.

"Please tell me," Callen asked her again.

"Why?" she asked, looking back at him.

"Because, I think it will help," Callen said. If she'd been about to tease him in some way, then his idea might actually work.

"How?" Kat asked, eyes narrowing at him as she tried to figure him out.

"Just a hunch," Callen replied. "Please," he added again for good measure.

Kat blushed again and looked carefully at him, trying to decide what to do.

"You're... you look good," Kat admitted.

"Good, I can work with that," Callen said. She looked confused.

"What? You know maybe we should talk after I've had some food. I'm not feeling very awake," Kat said, wondering if maybe she was still asleep.

"You always like this before coffee?" Callen teased her.

"Wouldn't know, don't usually have company," Kat replied absently.

"What, a pretty girl like you?" he said. Kat poked her tongue out at him. It seemed an automatic response and her eyes went wide at what she had just done. He smiled. He had a feeling he was on the right track, if only he could get her to relax and just let it happen.

"Look G, I wasn't kidding about the lack of a love life. I can't tell you if I'm grumpy in the morning, or if I have any bad habits. I live on my own, there's no one to complain," Kat said, frowning. She really didn't have much of a life outside of work.

"Well, at least we know you don't snore, or steal the covers," Callen said.

"Good to know, I think. I'm going to go have a shower and try and wake up."

Kat stood under the shower for five minutes, wondering what she was doing. She found herself teasing G and enjoying it. It seemed easy, almost natural, and she had no idea where it was coming from. But it seemed to give her something else to think about that didn't scare her, well not in bad way at least. She briefly thought back twelve years ago, remembering him trying to make her smile. Maybe it was just the way things were with them. She didn't really interact with people outside of work. Her life had revolved around study and work and research for so long, she wondered if she even knew how to interact with something that wasn't in a lab, a student or on a computer. Kat shook off the thoughts, finished under the shower and got dressed. Stepping out of the bathroom, she smelt the bacon and smiled. Seems like he can cook too. She wondered if there was anything he couldn't do.

"Smells good," Kat said with a smile as she walked in to the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Nope, all done. Go sit, I'll bring it over," Callen replied and she went and sat down. He had already set the table.

"I'm not usually so fragile. I can do stuff you know," Kat said, though right now she really appreciated him taking care of her. She still felt so tired, it reminded her of when this had first happened twelve years ago, but at least last night, she'd slept.

"I'm sure you can," Callen said as he sat down. "Is there any reason a husband can't take care of his wife though?"

"But we're not really..." Kat started to say.

"I know," Callen cut in.

"How do you do it?" Kat asked him, wondering again if she would be able to do this.

"Do what?" Callen asked.

"Be someone else so easily," Kat replied, as she started to eat.

"Practise. I've been doing this a long time," Callen said, most of my life, he added silently.

"Any tips?" Kat asked. They'd said he was good, hopefully they were right, because she'd probably need a lot of help.

"We'll start with going over what's been sorted out for you after breakfast," Callen said, letting her know that he would help her.

"What about you?" Kat asked.

"Did it last night," Callen replied.

"Oh," Kat said softly, looking back down at her breakfast and feeling guilty that she hadn't stayed up.

"Kat you needed to sleep," Callen said, seeing the look on her face. "Sometimes it's easier just to stay in character, rather than stop and try to remember when to start again," Callen said, giving her something to consider. Kat looked at him, wondering just how this whole thing would work, especially if she couldn't do it.

"I won't do anything you don't want, Kat. You will be safe with me," Callen added trying to reassure her he wouldn't take push her into anything.

"I know. I always am," Kat said, smiling at him.

They finished their breakfast, though it was more like lunch by the time she had woken up, and moved to the couch. Callen pulled out the file for her to read. They went over it together a few times, matching the information up with his cover so she knew who he was going to be as well.

"It's reasonably thorough isn't it?" Kat said. Whilst it was daunting to see all the new information she needed to learn, she was pleased that whoever had taken care of this seemed to leave a bit of room for her to be herself, whoever she was.

"Hetty's good at what she does," Callen said. So that must have been what Hetty meant by research.

"She said that about you too," Kat replied, looking over at him.

"She's right. I will help you. You can do this," Callen said confidently. Kat hoped he was right.

"Just as long as Miss Mason wasn't right huh?" Kat said with a frown.

Callen frowned, not sure what she was meaning.

"School teacher," Kat said clearing things up for him.

Callen smiled. "You were ten Kat, I doubt you were that bad."

"Oh, believe me I was," Kat replied. She'd known the teacher was right. It's why she'd never ventured down that path again.

"Tell me then. Let me know what I'm getting myself in for," Callen asked. He heard her groan.

"You don't want to know," Kat said, shaking her head.

"Yeah I do." Especially now, he was curious.

Kat picked up the file and started to read again, though since the page was upside down, he knew she was faking. Callen took it out of her hands and Kat looked at him.

"Yeah, I do," Callen said, looking her in the eye. Kat closed her eyes and put her head back.

"I had two lines, really simple. Shouldn't have been able to mess them up. Just had to say them and walk off stage. Couldn't do it," Kat said, eyes still closed.

"What were they?" Callen asked. She opened her eyes and looked at him again.

"Please don't make me tell you. It's embarrassing," Kat said, begging slightly.

"Can't be as embarrassing as that drawer in the bedroom that you didn't want me to see," Callen teased.

"You looked?" Kat asked, blushing.

"Was curious. Hetty has good taste. So it can't be that embarrassing can it?" Callen asked again.

"Actually, yeah, it is," Kat replied, seriously. At least it was for her. Callen raised his eyebrows at that. They ended up in a bit of a staring competition which, of course, he won. Kat rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes again. She didn't think she could look at him whilst she told him.

"Look, all I had to say was 'Yes sir', 'No sir' and walk off to the left," Kat said, cheeks going red as she said the words. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see the laughter in his even though he was barely making a sound.

"Stop it, it wasn't funny!" Kat picked up a pillow and threw it at him. The look on her face, combined with the fact that she was a seriously bad shot with the pillow, made him laugh. He could see that, even though she was embarrassed, she was close to laughing as well and he felt that she needed to.

"Stop laughing," Kat said again as he threw the pillow back at her. Callen saw her grab a second pillow but before she could do anything with them, there was a knock on the door.

He tensed but relaxed fairly quickly. It would probably be Sam, Kensi or Hetty, the only other ones to have entry keys.

"Saved by the bell," Callen said, smiling at her as he got up and opened the door to let them in, after checking the security system to make sure he'd been right.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N - thanks for the alerts and review. Hope you like this next chapter._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 7**

"We bring food. Wasn't sure what Hetty left you," Sam said, holding up pizza.

"Come on in," Callen said. Sam, Kensi and Nate walked in.

Kat smiled at them and moved the paperwork off the table. She went into the kitchen to get some plates, Kensi followed.

"So, how are you doing?" Kensi asked.

"Okay. Got some sleep, but …" Kat trailed off.

"It's a bit scary?" Kensi asked, noting that Kat didn't seem as tense as she was expecting.

"Yeah, so much to learn," Kat replied.

"You'll be fine," Kensi reassured her. Kensi knew Callen was good at what he did and if anyone could help someone play a role with no training, it would be him.

"Why does everyone seem to think that?" Kat asked as she got the plates out of the cupboard and turned to Kensi.

"You've got a good teacher, trust him. Trust us to keep you safe," Kensi said.

"Thank you," Kat said smiling at her.

Kensi grabbed some glasses and they joined the guys at the table.

After they had eaten, Kat went to make coffee, shooting a look at Callen that had him back in his chair before he could offer. He had been about to make it, but she was determined to do something. How she knew what he was thinking he wasn't sure, but it gave both him and Sam more confidence in her ability to do this.

"So," said Kensi, who had followed her into the kitchen again, "do you remember how we met?"

"Testing me already?" Kat asked, nervous. There was so much information buzzing in her head she wasn't sure if she had it all straightened out yet.

"Yep, let's see what you've learnt," Kensi said, encouragingly. Kat started the coffee going and then turned to Kensi, taking a steadying breath before she started.

"We met when I was one of your tutors your first year at NYU. You were really bright and we hit it off. Eventually, you started helping me with the research for my PHD. When you decided to do your honours degree, you were interested in the same kind of thing, so I was your mentor for your project." Kat stopped to take a breath and Kensi nodded encouragingly at her. She was getting it right so far. Kat continued with a bit more confidence, and slower, now she wasn't so nervous. "When you finished, you started working for me, officially, as a my lab assistant. You've been interested in moving back to LA for a while, but weren't sure how you would feel being so close to your family. When I was offered this position, I asked to be able to bring you. You know my research and it would have taken too long to retrain someone else for such a short time frame. They said yes. We moved after the wedding and honeymoon," Kat finished.

"Very good. Just try not to blush when you talk about the wedding and honeymoon, unless you want people to think that..." Kensi didn't need to finish the thought as she saw the blush on Kat's face heighten.

"It's just a weird idea. The rest is close enough to me, but not that," Kat said.

"I know, it was so quick and he swept you off your feet. You didn't really know what hit you, especially since you were a workaholic until he came along," said Kensi, obviously having studied Kat's background too.

"At least that part is familiar," Kat replied.

"What?" asked Kensi.

"The workaholic," Kat answered. She really didn't do much except work and wasn't quite sure how or when that had happened.

"Didn't get out much?" Kensi asked.

"Nope," Kat replied, sadness in her voice as she wondered if there was anyone except her students and collegues who would even realise she wasn't in Seattle anymore. She worried slightly about a couple of friends that she usually emailed regularly, but relaxed when she remembered that she had recently sent one telling them she was at the end of a major project. They knew her well enough to know that for the next month she probably would be lost in her work.

"Ladies? How's the coffee?" Callen asked, joining them in the kitchen.

"Almost ready. What? Don't you trust me? First the car, now the coffee," Kat said, looking over at him.

"I'm not trusting anyone with that car," Callen said, glancing at Kensi.

"Not even me?" Kensi asked. She'd heard about the car and was hoping to get a look at it, preferably a drive.

"Definitely not you. Hetty wants it back without a scratch," Callen said.

"You think you can do that?" Kensi retorted. Callen might not have messed up as many cars as she had, but it didn't mean his record was clean either.

"More of chance than you do," Callen said with a grin.

Kat poured the coffee and took it to the table where everyone sat back down.

"You teaching your wife what she needs to know G?" Sam asked.

"Yep," said Callen.

"She know you snore?"

"She hasn't complained yet," Callen said with a tone that made both Kensi and Sam looked up. Nate watched the interaction between Kat and Callen with interest.

Kat held back a laugh at the look on their faces. Callen smiled at her and winked. So, she wasn't the only one he teased.

"He has other redeeming qualities that make up for it," Kat said returning his smile and playing along.

Sam looked at her and actually started to feel like she might be able to do this after all. There seemed to be something between the two of them.

"Would have thought you would have been on the couch," Sam said, looking over at Callen.

"Bed's made for two, right?" Callen said, looking at Kat, remembering what she had said last night.

"We've done it before, nothing new," Kat added, enjoying this light-hearted fun after the seriousness of earlier trying to learn who she was now. At the looks on Kensi and Sam's face she couldn't help but laugh again. Neither could Callen.

"We just slept. Nothing to worry about," said Callen, reassuring them that he had behaved himself.

"I had a bad dream, G was there, like he was before. It helped me sleep," Kat confirmed with a smile.

"So, you two seem to be finding a fit," said Nate, looking at Callen. He was pleased to see that Kat wasn't so pale anymore and she seemed more relaxed than he was expecting.

"Yeah, looks like it," said Callen, looking over at Kat as she yawned. He looked at the time. 9pm. At least she'd made it a bit later tonight.

"We'd better go," said Kensi, having noticed the yawn as well. "Come on Sam, or I'm driving."

"Uh uh, not my car, not until G lets you drive his," Sam replied.

"Then move it, Hanna!" said Kensi as she got to the door.

"Night," Kensi said as she and Sam walked out. Callen walked over to the door with Nate.

"You seem to be doing well with her," Nate said, looking at him.

"When she relaxes, it works. Just have to make sure of that and she should be fine," Callen replied.

"Let me know if she wants to talk okay," Nate said as he walked out the door.

"Will do Nate," Callen replied and closed and locked the door.

Kat was clearing the table, he went to help. She started filling the sink to wash the dishes, there weren't many and it seemed pointless to have them sit in the dishwasher until it was full. She also found it relaxing in an odd sort of way, especially as it was normal for her. Being on her own she didn't have a dishwasher. Callen picked up a towel and started wiping them dry as she washed. Again, it seemed easy to be around him and she wondered what it was. Maybe it had to do with him having seen her at her worst. Absently, Kat played with the bubbles in the sink, a memory from her childhood coming to mind. Something she'd done a lot with her mum when they'd been cleaning up. Kat glanced sideways at Callen and thought why not. She waited to make sure he didn't have anything in his hands and then quickly scooped up a large handful of bubbles and blew them at him. Bubbles went everywhere and she laughed. She needed it, she'd felt the stress of the day starting to sink back onto her shoulders and this helped.

"Oh, Mrs Riley you are going to pay for that," Callen said as he scooped up some bubbles, only he didn't blow them at her. He moved quickly and had her pinned against the bench.

"Where to start?" he said studying her, not seeming to care that he was still covered in them himself. Kat was still laughing, she couldn't help it. It felt so good to laugh after today. Callen brushed some bubbles on her cheeks and her nose, then scooping up more put some on her neck. Kat squirmed as water dripped down into her shirt. Obviously he hadn't been as careful to just scoop up bubbles.

"That should do it," Callen said, grinning at her.

"Ugh!" Kat said, though the disgusted tone wasn't very effective since she was still laughing.

"What?" Callen asked, an innocent tone in his voice.

"I'm all wet," Kat complained, as she tried to wipe the bubbles away from her neck, only succeeding in turning them into water that continued to drip down her shirt.

"So am I," Callen said.

"You're only bubbled," Kat replied, shaking her head. She'd made sure she only picked up bubbles, they blew better if they weren't water logged. "I was careful," she continued as she looked down at her shirt and then back to him. Callen watched as he saw the change in Kat's expression as she realised their position. Their bodies were touching where he had used his to hold her against the bench, leaving his hands free for the bubbles. It would have been very easy for him to kiss her. He didn't think she was ready for that yet. Kat groaned and dropped her head down, resting it against him.

"I don't think I can do this," Kat said softly, shaking her head slightly.

"You will, when you're ready," Callen replied gently.

Kat looked up at him, a serious look on her face.

"G, I really wasn't joking. This whole guy/girl thing. I don't know … I haven't been on a date in over three years."

"None?" Callen was surprised at that.

"None. The last one was a disaster, I was completely bored and so was the guy," Kat said, remembering that awful night. They'd hardly said anything.

"Maybe you chose the wrong guy," Callen replied.

"Like I said, I don't know what I'm doing," Kat said, reaffirming her previous statement.

"So, let's go on a date," Callen said, an idea popping into his mind.

"What?" Kat asked, confused.

"There's no rule that says a husband can't take his wife out on a date. So, tomorrow I'll take you on a date," Callen said. Kat just looked at him. It was appealing, kind of like a date without the date pressure.

"Where?" Kat asked, curious.

"Is that a yes?" Callen asked her.

"I didn't think you were actually asking," Kat said. He felt her start to relax against him, like she'd forgotten their position, or perhaps was getting used to him being so close.

"I'm asking. Would you like to go on a date?" Callen asked, watching her reaction to his words carefully.

"With?" She couldn't resist.

"Me," Callen said, "I'm not in the habit of letting my wife date anyone else." He was definitely seeing the potential in her.

"You're not in the habit of having a wife," Kat added.

"You're easy to get used to. So, yes or no?" Callen asked again, wondering if she was always going to be this difficult to get an answer out of.

"Why not. So, Mr Riley, where are you taking me?" Kat asked him, smiling.

"I know a quiet beach, a cafe that does great burgers. You up for it?" Callen noticed her eyes lit up at the idea of the beach.

"Haven't been to the beach in ages," Kat said. Looks like he'd picked the right spot then.

"Then I guess we'd better see if Hetty supplied us with swimwear," Callen added.

Kat bit her lip to stop her from saying something

"Kat?" Callen prompted, seeing her pull back. She'd finally relaxed until then. She knew he'd noticed she was about to say something.

"Fine, What if she didn't?" Kat admitted, blushing a little.

Callen smiled, "I'm game," he teased and watched as Kat's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, well, I'm not, so let hope she did," Kat replied as she tried to move away. Callen stepped back and she went back to the clean up. He stopped her.

"Go to bed, I'll finish," Callen said.

Kat looked at him and smiled, letting go of the cloth.

"Night."

"Night."

_Reviews most welcome._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N - thanks for the reviews, alerts and favourites listings. Really appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

_Let's see how the 'date' goes..._

**Chapter 8**

"Okay, so these really are great burgers. How long have you known about this place?" Kat asked. Adding to the food, was the great company and the view of the quiet beach across the street. There was hardly anyone on the beach and it looked very inviting. She hated busy beaches which is probably why she didn't go to them often. This one on the other hand, was perfect.

"A while, don't get out here often though," Callen replied, glad that she liked it.

"Is this where you normally bring your dates?" Kat asked cheekily, looking back at him.

"No," Callen said. This was where he came when he wanted some peace, usually on his own. He hadn't even told Sam about it. He thought she might like it too, given how much was happening in her life right now.

"Thank you, it's really nice here," Kat said, looking out again at the beach across the street.

"So, ready for a swim?" Callen asked when they'd finished eating.

"Maybe, depends how cold it is," Kat replied with a shrug as she stood up.

"Only one way to find out."

"Dip a toe in and see," Kat said.

"Nope, dive in and see," Callen replied.

"You can dive, but I'll just dip thank you. I'm used to the heated pool at the uni," Kat said, giving a fake shudder at the thought of just diving in the ocean. He'd wondered how she stayed in shape.

Callen slipped his arm around her shoulder as they crossed over the road to the car, getting their towels. She saw him slip the keys to the car into a pocket of his swimmers rather than the bag and looked at him oddly.

"They're waterproof. You don't think I'm leaving these keys just anywhere do you?" Callen asked her with a grin.

"You just don't want me to drive," Kat replied, playfully.

"Absolutely," Callen agreed.

They found a spot to leave their towels and stripped down to just their swimmers. Callen carefully watching her reaction to his scars. He had told her about them this morning to prepare her. He knew there was a chance it would remind her of her father and he hadn't wanted it to come as too much of a shock. He saw a flash of something cross her face, but it was only brief, he didn't have a chance to work out what it was, and then she smiled at him. He took her hand and they walked down to the water. Kat seemed to be getting more comfortable with the gentle touches, which would be good when they were around others, to convince them that they were happily married. When the waves came up and covered her feet, she let go of his hand and jumped backwards away from the next one.

"Too cold," Kat said.

"No it's not," Callen replied, looking back at her.

"Yeah, it is," she said, taking another step back.

"Nope," Callen said as he stepped over and picked her up and walked them both into the deeper water quickly.

"G!" Kat almost squealed when she realised what he intended on doing.

"What?" Callen asked innocently.

"It's cold," Kat said, lifting her feet up as the water reached them.

"So?"

"Too cold," Kat pleaded with him.

"You'll be fine once you're in," Callen said holding back a grin. He was already up to his waist and she tried to keep out of the water, holding onto him tight.

"Please," Kat begged.

"Too late," Callen said as he dropped them both under the water.

Kat came up spluttering and wet. At the look on her face, he had a feeling he was in trouble and was curious to see how that would play out. Kat turned and dove into the next wave and started swimming away from him. He followed.

"It's cold," Kat said as they stopped in water that was over their heads. She kept moving to keep herself afloat and, Callen realised, keeping herself warm, though really it wasn't that cold.

"It's not that bad. How long has it been?" Callen asked her, noticing the smile she was trying to hold back.

"Too long," she said as she dove back under a wave.

"It's still cold though," Kat said when she came back up, smiling.

"So enjoy. The cold is all part of the experience."

"The date or the swim?" Kat asked looking over at him, a strange look on her face.

"Both," Callen replied, wondering what she was thinking. He watched as she dove under the next wave. She seemed like she was enjoying herself, even if she was complaining about the cold. Somehow, she came up behind him and wrapped an arm around him. Callen had to work harder to keep them both afloat. He felt her hand slip into his pocket and almost stopped in shock.

"What are you up to Kat?" he asked warily.

"Payback," Kat said in his ear, a smile in her voice which made him smile too. Then she was gone. Callen turned around and watched as she caught the next wave and swam to the beach. Seemed like she knew how to swim well. Kat stood up and turned around, smiling at him. Then she held up her hand and her smile got even bigger. He checked his pockets and smiled.

"Not gonna happen, honey," Callen said to himself as he realised that she had swiped the keys to the car. He started to swim back and Kat started walking backwards slowly, away from him, keeping her eyes on him. When he left the water she thought perhaps she should turn and run but she didn't at first, she enjoyed watching him for a moment. Perhaps it was longer than a moment because he was much closer than she had expected by the time she pulled herself together and turned around to run. Callen caught her easily and they tumbled onto the towels together. He ended up on top, pinning her down. She stretched her arm above her head, hoping the keys were out of his reach.

"Now, darling. We are married. What's your is mine etc," Kat said, mischief sparkling in her eyes.

"Not the car," Callen said.

"You don't even know how I drive," Kat protested.

"Not the car," he repeated, wondering how to get the keys back. She made a mistake of looking at his mouth when he spoke and he saw the heat rise on her cheeks.

Callen looked at her and said softly, "Gonna happen sooner or later you know."

"Might as well happen now. At least no one is here to see me make a fool of myself," Kat said, slightly nervous.

"You sure?" Callen asked, not wanting to push but feeling like this was a good opportunity.

"I'm sure," Kat said smiling gently. "You're supposed to be a good teacher right?"

"Guess we'll find out," Callen said as he slowly closed the distance, not wanting to scare her.

It was just a gentle kiss, their lips moving slowly together. Hers were soft, slightly salty, and warm even though she'd complained about the water being cold. She might have been out of practice but there was nothing wrong with her kiss. He heard her groan and felt her lips smile. He hadn't had a chance to smile back when she hit him on the shoulder.

"That's not fair, distracting me whilst you steal the keys." Callen smiled as he pushed up a little so he could see her face better.

"Told you, not a chance," Callen said.

"Boys and their toys," Kat said, shaking her head with a smile. He looked down at her smile and then back to her eyes, they were sparkling. It was nice to see that she was still happy and relaxed.

Callen lent back down and whispered in her ear, "you didn't make a fool of yourself," before rolling off onto his towel, but not before he saw the blush return to her cheeks.

They had fun the rest of the day. Callen figured it would be more beneficial for them to get used to each other than study details. There was going to be a reasonable amount of time when they would be together away from the apartment, so Kat being comfortable with him would be important. They walked along the beach, he convinced her to go for another swim and went for ice cream before going home. They cooked dinner together and relaxed with a movie. Kat seemed more at ease around him as the day went on. There were less times where she pulled back when they were teasing and she seemed to be getting used to the casual touches. This time they went to bed together, she'd even lent over and gave him a quick kiss goodnight. He'd looked surprised at that and she's said, "What? Not something your wife would do?" Even in the dimly lit room he saw the sparkle in her eyes.

Callen woke up and it was still dark, but Kat wasn't in bed. He saw light coming in around the bedroom door and got up. She was sitting on the couch, paperwork spread over the coffee table. She jumped when he sat down beside her.

"What are you doing Kat? It's four in the morning," Callen said. She looked at him and he saw the worry in her eyes.

"What if I'm not good enough?" Kat asked quietly.

"You will be," Callen replied.

"G, they killed my father, they didn't care who else was in the room. Your team. They won't care about them either. And if I mess up, if I can't make people believe this, they could..." she couldn't go on. The tears she'd been holding back since she got up flowed over and he pulled her into his arms.

"Kat, this is what we do. Trust us," Callen tried to reassure her.

"I do, I just don't trust myself," Kat said and took a few deep breaths to try and settle down. When she pulled away and stood up, she started pacing.

"You don't even know why are you here," Kat said, as she turned back to face him.

"To protect you," Callen replied.

"No, not me. You here for what I know, not me," Kat denied.

"Kat," he started to protest.

"No G. They won't tell you what it is you are really protecting. It's what I know, that they want, both sides. It's just a matter of who gets it first." Callen heard distress coming into her voice and frowned. He wished he knew more about what this project was.

Kat leaned against the wall and slid down it. She put her head back and closed her eyes.

"God, why did I do this? Why couldn't I have just left it alone?" Callen heard her say quietly, almost under her breath. He got up and went to sit by her.

"Why did you?" Callen asked quietly.

"Because he wanted me to," Kat replied simply, sounding like she felt she hadn't had a choice.

"Who?"

"My father," Kat replied.

"How do you know that? How did you even get the information?" Callen asked. They'd all been wondering that.

"The necklace he gave me that night, my birthday present," Kat said. "It wasn't just a necklace, there was a key inside. A couple of weeks after he died, my mother received a parcel for me, from my father. She didn't give it to me until about six months later. Inside the box, which the key opened, was a hard drive. It had his research on it. I just had to work it all out."

"He just gave it to you?" Callen asked, wondering why her father would give a teenager such information.

"I wish it was that simple. There was over a thousand pages of information, all in code. Before I could even start doing the research, I had to translate it all, and I still had to learn so I could understand it. Between studying and translating, it was seven or eight years before I could do anything. I had to do it on my own too. He said no one else could know," Kat said sadly, remembering the desperation in her father's voice imploring her to do it on her own.

"You couldn't use a computer program?" Callen asked.

"No, it was a special code between us. I can't write computer programs so I had to do it by hand since I wasn't supposed to trust anyone. Honestly, I'm not even sure a computer program would have worked properly," Kat said, thinking back on the complex information and diagrams.

"But you called the Navy eventually. How did you know who to talk to?"

"My father gave me a name. I should have waited until I was actually finished. Then this wouldn't be an issue," Kat said, regretfully.

"Why didn't you?" Callen asked.

"I wanted someone else to know. I'd spent eleven years doing this on my own. I don't know, maybe part of me remembered what happened to my father. The timing is about right isn't it, just a few weeks off finishing. Maybe I was scared," Kat finished softly.

"What's so important about this project?" Callen asked her, hoping she could shed some light on why this mission was so important. Kat looked at him.

"You know I can't tell you," she said, her voice almost a whisper. "I...I wish I could. Believe me I really wish I had someone to talk to about this, but I can't," Kat said, head going back and closing her eyes to hide her frustration.

"I know," Callen said by way of apologising for pushing.

"I'm sorry for waking you," Kat said.

"I got cold," Callen teased.

"Yeah, right," Kat said, smiling. Just what he'd been aiming for.

"Come on, no more reading. You need to sleep," Callen said as he stood up and pulled her to him, steering her back to bed.

_Reviews most welcome as always._


	10. Chapter 24

_29/12/2010 - _

_A/N (Very embarrassed author note!)_

So, umm, was having a read through this old story and found out I had completely missed posting this chapter! And I really liked this one, so for the benefit of those who have read the story and liked it, and for those coming along now and reading it, I've popped this chapter in where it should be. I'm so sorry that I missed it. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure what kind of alerts you will get as I move things around to get this in the right place so apologises for any of that.

.

**Chapter 9**

The next day Hetty had arranged a hair appointment for Kat. When she came back her hair was brown rather than black. It made her look different, which was the whole point, but he wasn't sure if he liked it. They spent some more time with Kensi, giving the two of them some time to develop their relationship as well. Callen thought Sam and Kensi seemed to be more confident about Kat handling this, which was good. That night, they went over things one more time, before she started at the university the next day. They finished up by Callen testing Kat's knowledge of their 'relationship'.

"So when did we meet?" Callen asked.

"Six months ago, at coffee shop near NYU. I spilt my coffee on you and you brought me another. You were there the next morning before I even arrived, waiting for me with one," Kat replied, getting a nod from Callen that she had got that right.

"How long before I convinced you to go out with me?"

"Six coffee's later and you asked the question everyday so I gave in to make it stop," Kat said with a smile. Apparently, he was persistent.

"Where did we go?" Callen asked.

"You took me back to your place and cooked for me," Kat said, thinking how close that had been to the truth after all, he had cooked for her most of the time since they got here.

"Did you stay?"

"No, you took me home, kissed me on the cheek, said goodnight and left," Kat replied, pleased that she was actually remembering this pretty easily.

"Were you disappointed?" Callen asked.

Kat frowned, looking at him. She was sure that hadn't been in the details.

"Kat, remember, some things you get to decide, to make it easier," Callen said. Hetty had tried to make this as easy as possible for her by letting Kat decide on some of the minor things so they fitted with who she was.

"Oh," Kat said, having forgotten that bit.

"So where did we go for our honeymoon?" Callen continued the questioning.

"Mountains, Vermont, a quiet little cabin, no one around. Spent a month there," Kat said, thinking how nice that sounded, a month of no pressure, no work or demands. She tried to remember her last holiday, but aside from a few weekend visits she hadn't taken any time off. Even summer vacations were spent mostly in the lab.

"Why did you fall in love with me?" Callen asked. Another one that Hetty hadn't supplied details. Kat looked over at him and smiled. She could do this one.

"Your eyes," Kat said simply.

"My eyes?" Callen asked, surprised at her quick answer.

"Yeah, hard to resist the promises in them," Kat replied, with a soft smile.

"What promises?" Callen was curious where this idea of hers was going. She seemed to already know the answer.

"That you'd keep me safe, that you really did care about what was happening to me," Kat said, looking at him as she spoke.

"Thought about that a bit have you?" Callen asked. It didn't sound fake, like she was telling the truth and he wondered why.

"No, it's the truth. It's what I saw back then," Kat said.

Callen raised his eyebrows at her.

"I wasn't in love with you, but that is what I saw in your eyes. Still do," Kat said, with a slight blush and smiling at him.

When he didn't say anything Kat asked him, "Any more questions, or have I passed?"

"You passed, but there is one more," Callen said, smiling at her. She had done very well.

"What?" Kat asked frowning.

"How did I propose?" Callen asked.

Kat just looked at him, shocked, realising that hadn't been in the details. She frowned, wondering how Hetty had missed that.

"I don't know," she said frowning slightly.

"Guess we'd better figure that out then," Callen said with a grin. "So, any suggestions?"

She looked at him blankly, completely lost.

"Romantic trip to Paris, top of the Eiffel Tower?" he suggested and then laughed at the look on her face.

"Really, G. Can you see that working for me?" Kat said. "Workaholic scientist who barely had a life before you came along?"

"Okay, so what about this," Callen said as he pulled her back against him on the couch so she was lying with her back against his. Callen felt her tense. She had gotten better today but they still had a bit of work to do on her being comfortable with his touch, especially unexpected ones.

"Relax," he whispered. "So, instead of Paris, the first night you stayed with me and, to make sure that you didn't think all I wanted was to get you into bed, on the couch after ..." He let the ring box fall into her lap. One of Hetty's suggestions for making this easier for Kat was that if the experience wasn't completely unreal. Hetty also thought that it would be easier if Callen figured out something that was believable for her. Paris might have been something Greg Riley could have pulled off since money wasn't an issue, but it certainly wasn't Kat and he knew that.

"What?" Kat gasped as she caught the box then turned her head to look at him, slightly shocked.

"Well, you do need the ring right, to make sure that it looks real?" Callen said. Kat blushed and turned away from him, looking at the box.

"Gonna open it or am I taking it back?" Callen teased.

Kat opened it, and her reaction wasn't quite what he had expected. Admittedly, Hetty had found something amazing in her costume jewellery collection. It was supposed to be Greg Riley's grandmother's ring so it looked antique.

"G, where did you get this?" Kat asked, her voice a whisper and filled with tears. She turned slightly in his arms and looked at him and he frowned. Now he was confused. He knew that women sometimes cried over the ring and proposal, but it's not like this was real.

"Kat, it's not real. Hetty has great costume jewellery," Callen said, wondering if that was the issue.

"It's real," Kat said confidently, still looking at him.

"Hetty wouldn't -" he started to say. He stopped at the look on her face, she was serious.

"It's real. I know this ring," Kat said. She could see Callen was confused. She knew she was right so she made a bet she was sure she wouldn't lose.

"Top drawer, you chose if I'm wrong. But I'm not wrong. This ring was my great grandmother's," Kat said. He wasn't sure which he was more shocked over, the first or the second part of what she said.

"How do you know?" Callen asked softly. Kat briefly closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"My grandfather sold this and two other pieces, the only things he had of hers. He sold them twelve years ago. My treatment was expensive, it was the only way to pay for it. He sold them for me," she said, looking directly at him as she said the last part and he saw the tears in her eyes.

Callen looked at her, not knowing what to believe. She must be mistaken, he didn't think Hetty would have organised a real ring, not one like that anyway. But then he thought about the rest of the mission, the car, the apartment, all of them working on this and this alone for so long and he wondered just what the budget was for it. Kat held the ring out to him and he frowned, not sure what she wanted him to do.

"Engraved inside, you should find the initials ECR 1914, unless someone had them removed," she said.

Callen took the ring and looked carefully inside not expecting to find anything. But there it was, ECR 1914. He looked back at her. She was right. There was a tiny part of him that was disappointed, which he managed to ignore.

"Emily Catherine Reid," she whispered.

"Catherine?" he asked.

"I was named after her. Kathryn Emily. My mother changed the way Catherine was spelt," Kat replied.

Callen pulled out his phone and called Hetty.

"Mr Callen, what can I do for you?" Hetty answered.

"The ring Hetty, why's it real?" Callen asked, looking between the ring and Kat.

"Because the people Dr Riley will be associating with at the University have a reputation for knowing real from fake. It was a risk we could not take," Hetty replied.

"Did you know it was Kat's great grandmother's" he asked.

"No, Mr Callen. I did not." Hetty said, sounding shocked, well as shocked as Hetty could sound anyway. Callen believed her.

"Thanks Hetty," Callen said and hung up.

"You're right, it is real," Callen said.

Kat looked back down at the ring, she had never expected to see it again. Callen reached over and took her hand, sliding the ring on, along with the wedding band Hetty had included.

"Perfect fit," he said softly.

Kat didn't say anything, just continued to look at the rings now on her finger.

Callen held out the other wedding band to her, "Your turn," he said and she looked up to see what he was meaning.

"Oh," Kat said and carefully took his ring, sliding it onto his finger.

"So you think I can really do this?" Kat whispered after a few moments.

"We can do this," Callen said, emphasising the 'we', making sure she understood she wasn't doing this alone.

"Thanks," Kat said, catching his meaning and relaxing a little.

"Tomorrow will be easier though, you'll be on familiar territory," Callen said, hoping she would feel that the hardest part of learning was over.

"In the lab and in the lecture hall, yep, definitely familiar, except for the students," Kat replied, not sure if she was looking forward to it or not. Up until now, there had been no witnesses if she messed up or forgot something. Tomorrow was showtime and she felt very nervous.

"You'll be fine," Callen reassured her. She'd done well, he was confident she would cope tomorrow.

"I never liked the first week or two, getting to know the students and getting through the first few lectures whilst you figure out how to keep them entertained for almost two hours. Once that's over, it's fun," Kat finished with a smile.

"Really?" Callen asked, sensing an opportunity to learn more about what made Kat tick.

"Yeah," Kat replied. "Seeing them learn, watching them gain confidence. Ask you questions, trying to find out more. I really love watching the quiet ones and seeing what they become. I've found some really brilliant minds in the ones who hide away. It's a challenge to bring them actively into the class but when you can, it's a benefit to all of them."

"You really like what you do don't you?" Callen asked. He didn't really know why he was surprised about that but he was.

"I like the teaching better than the research. Unfortunately, have to do both." Kat yawned.

"Alright, Dr Riley. Off to bed," Callen said, gently pushing her up off the couch.

"You coming?" Kat asked as she turned around to look at him. Callen noticed her hand had started to reach out to him. She's almost there, he thought as he took her hand and followed her.


	11. Chapter 10

_24/07/2010 Update - just changed New York reference to Washington._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 10**

Sam was listening to some of the students around him talking about the new lecturer. He chuckled when he heard them discussing whether she was single or not. Sam looked over at Callen and surveyed what the students were seeing. Callen, Kat and Kensi were sitting on a picnic rug eating lunch after Kat's first lecture. Sam could see why the students thought she was single from their angle.

"Not doing good G, they think she's single and some of them are thinking about asking her out," Sam said to Callen through the earpiece.

Kensi and Kat heard Sam's comment as well. For safety, they had set all of them up with earpieces for when they weren't at the apartment, including Kat, though, because she wasn't used to it, hers had been switched off for the lecture. She still needed some practice, before she could handle it full time.

"Better fix that then. They watching?" Callen asked, looking briefly at Kat.

"Yep" said Sam.

"Where?" Callen asked, looking around slowly.

"No!" said Kat quickly.

"What?" Callen asked looking back at her, confused.

"I don't particularly want to know. If I've got to teach them this afternoon, I _do not_need to know okay?" Kat said, nervously. She didn't want to know what students were thinking that way. She was nervous enough.

"Okay," Callen said, looking at her and deciding what to do.

Kat's eyes narrowed at the look on his face and wondered what he was up to. The next thing she knew he was moving toward her and she found herself lying back on the picnic rug with him above her. The smile on his face she was slowly learning meant mischief.

"What are you up to G?" Kat asked, nervously.

"Just doing my job," Callen replied, as he moved closer in to kiss her.

"You know, it would help if you looked like you were enjoying yourself," Callen added, seeing the nervous look that fluttered across her face as he got closer.

"Keep it clean G," added Sam with a chuckle.

Kat relaxed a bit, smiled and said, "What? Like this?" She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. It was more than just a quick kiss this time. Callen felt her lips part slightly underneath his and he took advantage. There was no reason why they both couldn't enjoy themselves as well as do the job.

"Okay, G. The boys know she's taken now," Sam said, after a bit.

Callen pulled back and look at her. She looked as surprised as he felt. He had expected it to be good, but not quite that good.

"Guess you really are a good teacher," Kat said, almost shyly. She knew it had been a while, but she didn't remember being kissed like that before.

"Maybe you're just a good student," Callen said quietly, glancing down at her mouth.

"Okay guys, we got to go. Got a lab class to run," Kensi interrupted them. Callen moved off her and held out his hand to help her up.

Kat reached for her bag and let him pull her up.

"Thanks for lunch and everything," Kat said smiling at him.

"Anytime," Callen replied.

Kat started moving away, but he pulled her back.

"You forgot to say goodbye," Callen said. He didn't want their earlier work to be destroyed, because of something as simple as that.

"Bye," Kat said as he pulled her close for a hug.

"Don't go agreeing to a date with any of your students will you?" Callen whispered close to her ear, though from a distance he knew it could be mistaken for something else.

"Why would I do that? I've got you," Kat said quietly.

"Not interested in a younger version?" Callen asked, looking at her face.

"They're teenagers G, about 10 years younger than me," Kat said with a roll of her eyes.

"About the same as between us," Callen replied.

"Yeah, but you're older."

"So?"

"Better that way," Kat said with a smile, as she quickly kissed him and walked away with Kensi, leaving him smiling.

When Kat arrived home that night, Callen had a glass of wine and dinner ready. She looked at the wine suspiciously.

"What? Don't want it?" Callen asked.

"I don't mix well with wine, or any alcohol for that matter," Kat replied.

"Don't like it?" Callen asked, curious now.

"Oh I like it, it's just that a glass and I'm pretty much under the table." Kat vaguely remembered a night about 18 months ago when she'd been visiting a friend in Washington, one of those rare weekends away. She'd been extremely glad the next morning to find out that they hadn't actually left her friend's apartment. They had started the night with 'truth or dare shots', a bit of a tradition, which she usually didn't lose at, but that time had been different. She couldn't actually remember why though. Who knows what would have happened if they'd actually gone out.

"So? You don't have to go anywhere," Callen said, wondering what she was thinking about.

"On one condition then," Kat said as she took the glass.

"What?" Callen asked, intrigued. He wondered what he might be able to find out about her after she'd had a drink.

"You have to behave tonight, because I might not," Kat said.

"Really?" Callen said, and she saw the mischief in his eyes that she was starting to get used to.

Kat closed her eyes trying to decide whether to risk it or not. She'd had a good day but it was stressful trying to remember who she was supposed to be. The wine would help her relax, it's just that it would go straight to her head, relax more than just the body and she really didn't know what she would do.

"I'll behave," Callen said, helping her decide.

Kat opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, because I really could do with a drink."

"That bad a day?" Callen asked as he walked toward the table and made her sit.

"No, just exhausting trying to remember who I am, my head hurts," Kat said as she took a sip, then put her glass down and rubbed her temples.

"Then let's eat and let you relax," Callen said.

Kat took a second sip of the wine and started to feel it's effects as she felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders.

"So, how was your day?" Kat asked Callen, as he put her dinner in front of her.

"Good. Sam and I checked out the Uni. We know our way around. Had lunch and made out with the wife." He caught her blush at that comment and smiled. "Came home, made dinner," Callen continued.

"Usual huh?" Kat said, taking another sip of wine.

"Much quieter than usual. Any offers this afternoon?" Callen asked. Kat felt herself blush yet again and wondered if the wine had been a mistake.

"I don't have any dates with my students!" Kat protested, before smiling, "Kensi, on the other hand, might."

"Really?" He wanted to know more about that. Couldn't hurt to have something else up his sleeve to tease Kensi about.

"Yeah, I think I heard at least three guys ask her out," Kat said. Kensi had turned them all down very gently.

"What did she say?" Callen asked.

"Not telling," Kat replied. Kensi had asked her not to tell Callen what she'd said to the students, though Kat wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why not? You know I could just ask Eric, he'll know." Eric had monitored the lab for them this first time, knowing it could be dangerous for Kat or Kensi to slip up if something Callen or Sam said distracted them.

"You could, and that's up to you. But I'm not telling," Kat said firmly, taking another bite of her dinner. Really, if he kept cooking like this she'd never want to eat out again.

"So you had a good day?" Callen asked, giving up on Kensi's dates.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Students seem a pretty good group," Kat replied, thinking that it hadn't been as bad as she was expecting. The students had responded to her and Kensi quite well, and not just the guys.

"Found any quiet ones yet?" Callen asked.

"Spotted a couple," Kat said smiling. So he'd remembered. "Dinner's great. Thank you."

"Least I can do," Callen replied.

Kat took another sip of wine and decided that would be enough for the night and put it down away from her.

"Had enough?" Callen asked, as he looked at where she had placed the wine glass.

"Safer," Kat replied. "Umm, I have a favour," she continued.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Friday night, there's a faculty get together. Drinks, nibbles, nothing much but it is formal and I have to go. I mean, normally I try and get out of these things but I can't this time," Kat said, not looking happy about the prospect of going.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"It's for me. When a new faculty member joins, the Dean puts on something to introduce every one. I'm sorry. I really hate them but, can't get out of this one," Kat replied, eyeing off the rest of the glass of wine. It couldn't really hurt if she finished it could it?

"So? The favour?" Callen prompted her.

"Will you come with me? It'll probably be completely boring for you," Kat asked, nervous now.

"Of course, I'll be there," Callen said, wondering why she thought he wouldn't. It's what he was here for.

"Thank you," Kat said, relieved that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

When they'd finished dinner he stood up, took the plates to the kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom When he came out he held out his hand to her. She took it, curious at what he was up to. Callen walked her to the bathroom.

"Go, bath's ready," giving her a gentle push to the door.

"What? You ran me a bath?" Kat said, slightly shocked and turned to look at him.

"Figured you might need one ... To relax!" Callen said at the look on her face.

Kat walked through the door and saw the candles and the bubbles and turned back to face him. She looked at him, like she was trying to work out something. She wondered how come he wasn't really married, he seemed to do it well.

Kat stepped over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and stepped back, slowly closing the door.

Callen walked away from the door and after clearing up the kitchen, he decided to call Kensi, to see how they both had done today.

"Callen," Kensi answered.

"I hear you have a few dates lined up," Callen said, casually.

"No you didn't, you want to know if I do though," Kensi replied, knowing that Kat wasn't going to tell.

"So do you?" Callen asked.

"Nope," Kensi replied, making him ask the next question.

"Why not?"

"None of them did it for me," Kensi said.

Callen chuckled.

"How'd she do today?" Callen asked, serious now.

"Pretty good. Few times she didn't recognise her name, but we covered. You know, she turned down a date herself?"

"She didn't mention that," Callen said, curious as to why she hadn't told him.

"Figured she wouldn't. You missed a pretty good lecture, even had me interested and understanding some of it," Kensi said. Callen noted she sounded impressed.

"Might have to check one out one of these days," Callen replied thoughtfully.

"You should, might see a different side of your wife," Kensi replied.

Speaking of who, Kat came out, dressed in her pyjamas and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Seeing him on the phone she turned to leave.

"Night Kensi, see you tomorrow." Kat stopped and turned back to him with a smile.

"Checking up on me were you?" Kat asked.

"Maybe. I hear you turned down a date," Callen said, watching her closely.

"Maybe," Kat replied, a slight blush to her checks. Perhaps she should have made Kensi agree not to tell too.

"Any reason why?" Callen asked, walking slowly over to her.

"Didn't stand a chance considering what he was up against," Kat said before she really thought about it. She blushed.

"Goodnight," Kat said, stepping back toward the bedroom. Callen stopped and looked at the clock. It was still early.

"Going to bed already? You okay?" Callen asked, slightly concerned.

"Better if I do, I shouldn't have had that wine," Kat said, looking at him.  
"Why not? Didn't it help?" Callen asked, remembering that she had needed to relax.

"Yeah it did, but …" she stopped.

"But?" Callen prompted.

"I need to go to bed. Being around you is, too tempting after wine. You have to know that I find you attractive, right?" Kat asked, nervous. She didn't know if she was saying too much.

"The feelings mutual," Callen replied, gently. She smiled, slightly relieved that she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

"Goodnight G, thanks for dinner and the bath," Kat said as she turned to the bedroom.

"Night Kat," Callen replied, watching her go.

Kat woke up to find him not there. It was two in the morning. She got out of bed and found him asleep on the couch. She smiled. He really was sweet. Kat gently took the blanket off and touched his arm. Callen woke up quickly and grabbed her hand. Her eyes went wide.

"Sorry," Callen said as he released her.

"My fault, I didn't mean to startle you," Kat said softly.

"You okay?" Callen asked, looking at her carefully, wondering if she'd had another nightmare.

"I'm fine, now come to bed," Kat said softly but firmly.

Callen looked at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've got used to you being there, and it's your bed too," Kat said simply.

"You sure?"

"I promise I'll behave. Come to bed please?" Kat said with a grin, holding out her hand.


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 10**

Sam was listening to some of the students around him talking about the new lecturer. He chuckled when he heard them discussing whether she was single or not. Sam looked over at Callen and surveyed what the students were seeing. Callen, Kat and Kensi were sitting on a picnic rug eating lunch after Kat's first lecture. Sam could see why the students thought she was single from their angle.

"Not doing good G, they think she's single and some of them are thinking about asking her out," Sam said to Callen through the earpiece.

Kensi and Kat heard Sam's comment as well. For safety, they had set all of them up with earpieces for when they weren't at the apartment, including Kat, though, because she wasn't used to it, hers had been switched off for the lecture. She still needed some practice, before she could handle it full time.

"Better fix that then. They watching?" Callen asked, looking briefly at Kat.

"Yep" said Sam.

"Where?" Callen asked, looking around slowly.

"No!" said Kat quickly.

"What?" Callen asked looking back at her, confused.

"I don't particularly want to know. If I've got to teach them this afternoon, I _do not _need to know okay?" Kat said, nervously. She didn't want to know what students were thinking that way. She was nervous enough.

"Okay," Callen said, looking at her and deciding what to do.

Kat's eyes narrowed at the look on his face and wondered what he was up to. The next thing she knew he was moving toward her and she found herself lying back on the picnic rug with him above her. The smile on his face she was slowly learning meant mischief.

"What are you up to G?" Kat asked, nervously.

"Just doing my job," Callen replied, as he moved closer in to kiss her.

"You know, it would help if you looked like you were enjoying yourself," Callen added, seeing the nervous look that fluttered across her face as he got closer.

"Keep it clean G," added Sam with a chuckle.

Kat relaxed a bit, smiled and said, "What? Like this?" She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him down to kiss him. It was more than just a quick kiss this time. Callen felt her lips part slightly underneath his and he took advantage. There was no reason why they both couldn't enjoy themselves as well as do the job.

"Okay, G. The boys know she's taken now," Sam said, after a bit.

Callen pulled back and look at her. She looked as surprised as he felt. He had expected it to be good, but not quite that good.

"Guess you really are a good teacher," Kat said, almost shyly. She knew it had been a while, but she didn't remember being kissed like that before.

"Maybe you're just a good student," Callen said quietly, glancing down at her mouth.

"Okay guys, we got to go. Got a lab class to run," Kensi interrupted them. Callen moved off her and held out his hand to help her up.

Kat reached for her bag and let him pull her up.

"Thanks for lunch and everything," Kat said smiling at him.

"Anytime," Callen replied.

Kat started moving away, but he pulled her back.

"You forgot to say goodbye," Callen said. He didn't want their earlier work to be destroyed, because of something as simple as that.

"Bye," Kat said as he pulled her close for a hug.

"Don't go agreeing to a date with any of your students will you?" Callen whispered close to her ear, though from a distance he knew it could be mistaken for something else.

"Why would I do that? I've got you," Kat said quietly.

"Not interested in a younger version?" Callen asked, looking at her face.

"They're teenagers G, about 10 years younger than me," Kat said with a roll of her eyes.

"About the same as between us," Callen replied.

"Yeah, but you're older."

"So?"

"Better that way," Kat said with a smile, as she quickly kissed him and walked away with Kensi, leaving him smiling.

When Kat arrived home that night, Callen had a glass of wine and dinner ready. She looked at the wine suspiciously.

"What? Don't want it?" Callen asked.

"I don't mix well with wine, or any alcohol for that matter," Kat replied.

"Don't like it?" Callen asked, curious now.

"Oh I like it, it's just that a glass and I'm pretty much under the table." Kat vaguely remembered a night about 18 months ago when she'd been visiting a friend in New York, one of those rare weekends away. She'd been extremely glad the next morning to find out that they hadn't actually left her friend's apartment. They had started the night with 'truth or dare shots', a bit of a tradition, which she usually didn't lose at, but that time had been different. She couldn't actually remember why though. Who knows what would have happened if they'd actually gone out.

"So? You don't have to go anywhere," Callen said, wondering what she was thinking about.

"On one condition then," Kat said as she took the glass.

"What?" Callen asked, intrigued. He wondered what he might be able to find out about her after she'd had a drink.

"You have to behave tonight, because I might not," Kat said.

"Really?" Callen said, and she saw the mischief in his eyes that she was starting to get used to.

Kat closed her eyes trying to decide whether to risk it or not. She'd had a good day but it was stressful trying to remember who she was supposed to be. The wine would help her relax, it's just that it would go straight to her head, relax more than just the body and she really didn't know what she would do.

"I'll behave," Callen said, helping her decide.

Kat opened her eyes and smiled, "Thank you, because I really could do with a drink."

"That bad a day?" Callen asked as he walked toward the table and made her sit.

"No, just exhausting trying to remember who I am, my head hurts," Kat said as she took a sip, then put her glass down and rubbed her temples.

"Then let's eat and let you relax," Callen said.

Kat took a second sip of the wine and started to feel it's effects as she felt some of the tension ease from her shoulders.

"So, how was your day?" Kat asked Callen, as he put her dinner in front of her.

"Good. Sam and I checked out the Uni. We know our way around. Had lunch and made out with the wife." He caught her blush at that comment and smiled. "Came home, made dinner," Callen continued.

"Usual huh?" Kat said, taking another sip of wine.

"Much quieter than usual. Any offers this afternoon?" Callen asked. Kat felt herself blush yet again and wondered if the wine had been a mistake.

"I don't have any dates with my students!" Kat protested, before smiling, "Kensi, on the other hand, might."

"Really?" He wanted to know more about that. Couldn't hurt to have something else up his sleeve to tease Kensi about.

"Yeah, I think I heard at least three guys ask her out," Kat said. Kensi had turned them all down very gently.

"What did she say?" Callen asked.

"Not telling," Kat replied. Kensi had asked her not to tell Callen what she'd said to the students, though Kat wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why not? You know I could just ask Eric, he'll know." Eric had monitored the lab for them this first time, knowing it could be dangerous for Kat or Kensi to slip up if something Callen or Sam said distracted them.

"You could, and that's up to you. But I'm not telling," Kat said firmly, taking another bite of her dinner. Really, if he kept cooking like this she'd never want to eat out again.

"So you had a good day?" Callen asked, giving up on Kensi's dates.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad. Students seem a pretty good group," Kat replied, thinking that it hadn't been as bad as she was expecting. The students had responded to her and Kensi quite well, and not just the guys.

"Found any quiet ones yet?" Callen asked.

"Spotted a couple," Kat said smiling. So he'd remembered. "Dinner's great. Thank you."

"Least I can do," Callen replied.

Kat took another sip of wine and decided that would be enough for the night and put it down away from her.

"Had enough?" Callen asked, as he looked at where she had placed the wine glass.

"Safer," Kat replied. "Umm, I have a favour," she continued.

"What?" Callen asked.

"Friday night, there's a faculty get together. Drinks, nibbles, nothing much but it is formal and I have to go. I mean, normally I try and get out of these things but I can't this time," Kat said, not looking happy about the prospect of going.

"Why not?" Callen asked.

"It's for me. When a new faculty member joins, the Dean puts on something to introduce every one. I'm sorry. I really hate them but, can't get out of this one," Kat replied, eyeing off the rest of the glass of wine. It couldn't really hurt if she finished it could it?

"So? The favour?" Callen prompted her.

"Will you come with me? It'll probably be completely boring for you," Kat asked, nervous now.

"Of course, I'll be there," Callen said, wondering why she thought he wouldn't. It's what he was here for.

"Thank you," Kat said, relieved that she wouldn't have to do it alone.

When they'd finished dinner he stood up, took the plates to the kitchen and disappeared into the bathroom When he came out he held out his hand to her. She took it, curious at what he was up to. Callen walked her to the bathroom.

"Go, bath's ready," giving her a gentle push to the door.

"What? You ran me a bath?" Kat said, slightly shocked and turned to look at him.

"Figured you might need one ... To relax!" Callen said at the look on her face.

Kat walked through the door and saw the candles and the bubbles and turned back to face him. She looked at him, like she was trying to work out something. She wondered how come he wasn't really married, he seemed to do it well.

Kat stepped over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered and stepped back, slowly closing the door.

Callen walked away from the door and after clearing up the kitchen, he decided to call Kensi, to see how they both had done today.

"Callen," Kensi answered.

"I hear you have a few dates lined up," Callen said, casually.

"No you didn't, you want to know if I do though," Kensi replied, knowing that Kat wasn't going to tell.

"So do you?" Callen asked.

"Nope," Kensi replied, making him ask the next question.

"Why not?"

"None of them did it for me," Kensi said.

Callen chuckled.

"How'd she do today?" Callen asked, serious now.

"Pretty good. Few times she didn't recognise her name, but we covered. You know, she turned down a date herself?"

"She didn't mention that," Callen said, curious as to why she hadn't told him.

"Figured she wouldn't. You missed a pretty good lecture, even had me interested and understanding some of it," Kensi said. Callen noted she sounded impressed.

"Might have to check one out one of these days," Callen replied thoughtfully.

"You should, might see a different side of your wife," Kensi replied.

Speaking of who, Kat came out, dressed in her pyjamas and stood in the doorway of the bedroom. Seeing him on the phone she turned to leave.

"Night Kensi, see you tomorrow." Kat stopped and turned back to him with a smile.

"Checking up on me were you?" Kat asked.

"Maybe. I hear you turned down a date," Callen said, watching her closely.

"Maybe," Kat replied, a slight blush to her checks. Perhaps she should have made Kensi agree not to tell too.

"Any reason why?" Callen asked, walking slowly over to her.

"Didn't stand a chance considering what he was up against," Kat said before she really thought about it. She blushed.

"Goodnight," Kat said, stepping back toward the bedroom. Callen stopped and looked at the clock. It was still early.

"Going to bed already? You okay?" Callen asked, slightly concerned.

"Better if I do, I shouldn't have had that wine," Kat said, looking at him.  
"Why not? Didn't it help?" Callen asked, remembering that she had needed to relax.

"Yeah it did, but …" she stopped.

"But?" Callen prompted.

"I need to go to bed. Being around you is, too tempting after wine. You have to know that I find you attractive, right?" Kat asked, nervous. She didn't know if she was saying too much.

"The feelings mutual," Callen replied, gently. She smiled, slightly relieved that she hadn't just made a fool of herself.

"Goodnight G, thanks for dinner and the bath," Kat said as she turned to the bedroom.

"Night Kat," Callen replied, watching her go.

Kat woke up to find him not there. It was two in the morning. She got out of bed and found him asleep on the couch. She smiled. He really was sweet. Kat gently took the blanket off and touched his arm. Callen woke up quickly and grabbed her hand. Her eyes went wide.

"Sorry," Callen said as he released her.

"My fault, I didn't mean to startle you," Kat said softly.

"You okay?" Callen asked, looking at her carefully, wondering if she'd had another nightmare.

"I'm fine, now come to bed," Kat said softly but firmly.

Callen looked at her for a moment.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I've got used to you being there, and it's your bed too," Kat said simply.

"You sure?"

"I promise I'll behave. Come to bed please?" Kat said with a grin, holding out her hand.


	13. Chapter 12

_A/N - Thanks for the review and alerts. Really appreciated._

_Not quite sure if I got Nate right at the end, so would love to know what you think._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 11**

**(end of the first week) Dinner at the deans house**

"You look good," Kat said, as she came out of the bedroom and saw him, thinking good wasn't quite the word she was looking for.

"You look pretty good yourself," Callen said, eyeing off the dress, with a smile. It showed of just enough to look great, but not too much considering where they were headed was probably a bit conservative.

"Hetty picked it," Kat said as she shook her head slightly, looking down at the dress. "It was labeled for tonight. How did she know?" Kat asked looking at him, frowning as she waited for his answer.

"Hetty just knows. Sometimes you don't want to know how. So, you ready for this?" Callen asked, wondering how she was feeling.

"No, but then I never am," Kat said with a frown. One of the reasons she didn't changed jobs often was to avoid nights like this.

"Are you ready to play wife in a room full of people?" Callen asked more clearly.

"Oh, that. Guess we'll find out soon," Kat replied as she started toward the door.

Callen put his hand on her shoulder to stop her and turned her around.

"Just relax okay. You do better when you don't think too much," Callen said.

"So, guess we can rule out you loving me for my brain then," Kat replied cheekily.

"You know what I mean," though he couldn't help but smile.

"So, why do you love me then Mr Riley?" Kat asked. It was only fair that he answer that question since she already had.

"Your eyes," Callen said, he was looking at them at the time. He liked her eyes, they gave her away. He knew exactly what she was feeling when he looked in them. He didn't always know what she was thinking, but knowing what she was feeling was certainly a plus.

"Nope, think up something else Mr," Kat said as she turned away.

"Could always just say your body, I doubt that anyone would question it," Callen said with a grin. Kat turned around quickly, her mouth open, shock on her face. She quickly shut it.

"G, these are people I work with. Please don't go there with them," Kat begged. She was blushing, but she was serious.

"Fine, You're fun. It's hard not to love someone who makes you laugh. That better?" Callen said.

"I can live with that. Shall we?" Kat said, after a deep breath.

Callen held out his arm to her and she took it and they left.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Welcome Dr Riley, Mr Riley. Come in," Dean Franklin's wife welcomed then as they arrived at the party.

"Thank you Mrs Franklin," Kat said with a warm smile as they walked through the door into the Dean's house.

"How are my students behaving for you?" Mrs Franklin asked.

"Mostly good. They are quite a talented group. Especially Ryan and Jessica," Kat replied.

"Yes, I've been keeping my eye on those two myself."

"Elizabeth, is this your husband? He is cute," a woman, who was obviously already drunk, came up to Kat,

"Yes, Debbie this is my husband Greg. Debbie is one of the Physics lecturers," Kat explained. Callen noticed she stalled slightly at his name, but she recovered well.

"Nice to meet you," Callen said, slipping his arm around Kat's shoulder, having noticed a predatory look in the other woman's eyes. He felt Kat shake a little and realised she'd seen the same thing and was trying not to laugh.

"Excuse us Debbie," Kat said as they started to walk into the main room.

"Don't leave me alone tonight Kat," Callen said quietly near her ear.

"Why? Worried she might eat you?" Kat replied, just as quietly as they walked passed some people.

"Maybe," Callen said, smiling. She was doing well so far even if they had only just started. It was a good sign. She hadn't pulled away from his touch and aside from the small pause at his name earlier, she'd seemed quite normal.

"I'll protect you," Kat said as she picked up a glass of the table.

"You sure you want to drink that," he whispered in her ear. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's water G. Worried I might misbehave?" Kat asked, the mischief back in her eyes.

"I think I have to worry about the others more than you," Callen replied, as he briefly caught sight of the predatory Debbie watching them. He picked up one as well, taking a sip and noting she was right, it was water.

They wandered around the room for a while, Kat doing what she had to do and be introduced to everyone. He stayed by her side, as expected, but watched everything carefully, just in case anything seemed odd. Sam and Kensi were outside in the car listening and waiting, just in case. Kat only had a mic on that Hetty had fitted into the necklace she was wearing. An earpiece tonight for her would be too distracting for such a public performance.

At some point though, he had to find a bathroom and left Kat alone. On his way back he was cornered by two young women. Callen thought they were too young to be lecturers and caught Kat's eye with a plea for help, not wanting to be rude since he didn't know who they were. Callen saw her try and hide a smile as she extracted herself from the people she was talking with and made her way across the room to him, picking up two glasses off the table on her way over.

"Girls, I see you met my husband. Greg, these are Dean Franklin's daughters, Alice and Rosemary. Excuse me girls, I need to steal him away. " Kat looked at him. "I need some fresh air, come with me?" Kat asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Anywhere," Callen said as he put his arm around her and they turned away walking toward the back patio. He leaned close and whispered to her, "Thank you."

When they were outside she handed him a drink.

He took a sip, as did she.

"Not water this time?" Callen asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nope," Kat replied simply, not looking at him.

"Having a bad night?" Callen asked, watching her take a large sip and wondering why she seemed nervous.

"Let's just say that I need to relax a bit more if I am going to stop the hordes of teenagers and older women making a play for my husband." Kat and put the glass down on the table and slipped her arms around him.

"What am I missing here?" Callen asked, as he did the same.

"Some of the faculty wives wondering what it is you do all day whilst I am working, Wondering if you were up for some, ah, extra cirricular activities whilst the wife's away," Kat said resting her head on his shoulder, taking a slow deep really wasn't sure if she could do this, even though she knew it would be good and it would help everyone believe their story.

"Guess we've got some work to do then," Callen said, tilting her face up to his.

"Especially since the girls are watching," Kat said looking at him, silently thanking him for taking control.

"Are they?" Callen asked, wondering how she had seen them when she was looking at him.

"Yep," Kat replied confidently.

"Better get to work then," Callen said as he kissed her, making sure it would be convincing for anyone who was watching them. When he finally pulled back he whispered in Kat's ear, "Are they still there?"

"Who?" Kat replied, confused.

"The girls," Callen said watching her reaction. She looked guilty and he smiled.

"We should get back in," Kat said as she turned towards the door. Callen slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side as they walked in.

"They were never there were they?" Callen asked, a laugh hiding in his voice.

Kat looked at him, guilt in her eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Kat said. "Are you complaining?" she asked, with a knowing look. She knew that they had both enjoyed the kiss.

"Not at all. Surprisingly, I am actually enjoying myself," Callen said, "You ready to go home?" Callen asked, knowing she hadn't wanted to be here in the first place.

"Think we can manage that now I've met everyone," Kat said as her eyes sought out the Dean so they could say goodbye.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Thank god that is over," Kat said once they arrived home. She walked over to the couch and sat down, taking off her shoes and rubbing her feet.

"Wasn't that bad," Callen said, watching her.

"Not for you maybe," Kat replied with a smile, looking over at him.

"I thought you were enjoying yourself outside," Callen replied and watched her blush. It was the other thing that gave away her emotions, along her eyes. It helped him read her easily.

"Can't deny that part was the highlight of the night," Kat said.

Kat stood up to go to the kitchen and tripped over her shoes. Callen caught her before she fell. As they straightened up, he was still holding her close and he saw desire in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks as she slipped her arms around his neck as she slowly moved closer.

"Kat," he said, a warning tone in his voice, even though he felt the same desire in him. She'd been drinking and he didn't want to take advantage of that.

"What? Can't a girl have some fun?" Kat asked, as she pulled away back from him. Callen thought he heard a note of pain in her voice.

"Kat-".

"Don't G, I'm sorry," Kat cut him off, as she turned and walked toward the bedroom. She stopped and turned back to look at him, desperation showing on her face, and in her voice, as she spoke.

"You know, no I'm not," Kat paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "I like you. We seem to be good together and honestly, I don't care if it's real or fake because whatever this is between us, it's fun." Callen saw the tears fill her eyes as she paused. "It makes me forget ... It makes me forget that there's someone out there who can't wait to put a gun to my head for what's in it ... And that I'd rather die then tell them. This is the only thing keeping me sane." Kat stopped and closed her eyes. Callen saw the tears that fell onto her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Kat whispered and turned away again, continuing to the bedroom. Callen moved quickly and wrapped his arms around her and held her. Kat turned into him and started to cry, and he realised that this had been so much harder for her than any of them realised. They thought she had been coping well, but she wasn't. There was so much they didn't know about what she was hiding, about what she had to deal with everyday. Callen picked her up and took her to the bed, lying them both down and just held her whilst she cried it out.

"I'm sorry," he heard Kat whisper when she eventually stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't coping?" Callen asked gently.

"I was coping, I just shouldn't have had that drink tonight," Kat replied softly.

"Kat, if one drink makes you lose it like that, then you're not coping," Callen said.

Kat sat up and wiped her eyes gently.

"I should clean up, I probably look like a mess," she said as she got up off the bed.

"I want you to talk to Nate," Callen said.

"I don't need to talk to Nate, I just need us to go back to what it was," Kat said, voice strained. "You make me forget, I just need a little bit of that each day," Kat said as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Callen heard her turn on the shower so got ready for bed. He tried to figure out what signs he'd missed that she wasn't handling things, but he couldn't. Maybe she was right, maybe the fun between them was the way that she coped. Maybe he'd talk to Nate in the morning and see what he thought about this. He could give her what she wanted, it wouldn't be hard, but he'd watch her a hell of lot closer from now on.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Kat was at the lab the next morning with Kensi, so Callen took advantage of the time to call Nate.

"Morning Callen, what's up?" Nate answered.

"It's about Kat," Callen said.

"Is she alright?" Nate asked, concerned.

"I don't know. She lost it last night, ended up crying," Callen said.

"Why?" Nate asked.

"We went to a party at the Uni for her, she'd had a drink and when we got home, she wanted me to kiss her," Callen summarised.

"Did you?" Nate asked.

"No," Callen replied.

"Did you want to?"

"That's not the point Nate," Callen said.

"So you did, want to that is," Nate said.

"Yes," Callen said.

"Why didn't you?" Nate asked.

"She'd been drinking. Add to that, the situation that we are in," Callen said.

"You didn't want to take advantage," Nate concluded.

"Yeah," said Callen.

"How did she react?" Nate asked.

"She was hurt, she walked off and then she lost it. She sounded so desperate and in pain, Nate. She's scared and I don't know if I'm doing the right thing," Callen said.

"What did she say to you?"

"That whatever it was between us was fun, even if it wasn't real. That it helped her forget that someone was after her," Callen said. "That it was the only think keeping sane," he finished.

"Do you think she'd talk to me?" Nate asked.

"She said no, that she just wants me to help her forget for a little bit each day." Callen said.

"She the only one who fully knows what she is going through. If this keeps her functioning, at the moment, maybe it would be best if you can give her what she needs, but keep it light. It's a fine line Callen, between reality and the cover, finer even for her."

"You don't want me to try and convince her to talk to you?" Callen asked.

"For now, no. You said she'd been drinking. Up until now she seems to have been handling things well, so maybe that was the catalyst. Trying to get her to deal with everything that happened now, might put too much pressure on her. We'll deal with that later."

"So I give her what she wants and get her through this then we worry?" Callen asked.

"What she needs to help her function, yes. I've already spoken with Hetty about allowing me to continue therapy with Kat after this is over, if she wants. At least then she won't have to worry about saying anything she shouldn't about this situation. Just remember the line. You seem to have very good instincts when it comes to Kat. Continue to trust that and you both should be fine," Nate said.

"Thanks Nate," Callen said.

"That's what I'm here for," Nate said.


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N - Short chapter this time, but things are going to start to get a bit quicker and drama orientated after this one. It's been fun writing these last few chapters of Callen and Kat getting settled into life, guess that is the romantic in me, but it is almost time for the drama to come back. Thanks for sticking with it.  
_

_Thanks for the reviews, favouriting and alerts. All appreciated and encouraging._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 12**

Things went smoothly after that. Callen made sure to keep things light, fun and teasing, just like she wanted. Kat didn't have anymore meltdowns, but then he'd kept alcohol off the menu, just to be sure. It was late in the second week of her time at the uni and he was waiting outside the lab waiting to take her home.

"Hey Kat, you listenin' to what's happening with G?" Sam said, catching her attention.

"Not really," Kat said, having been focused on the experiment she'd just finished. She'd started to be able to learn to tune it out when she needed to unless they were deliberately trying to get her attention. She heard Sam chuckle lightly.

"He's got three girls chatting him up, and they've just slipped their numbers into his shirt pocket," Sam said.

"Really?" Kat said, frowning, as she listened more carefully and could hear their voices.

"Really," Sam replied. An idea formed in her mind. Kat still owed him for under the tree that first day.

"Where is he?" Kat asked as she headed for the door taking off her gloves as she went.

"Just outside your lab," Sam said.

"Kat?" Kensi asked, looking at her curiously.

"I'll be back soon." It was just time for her to return a favour. Kat opened the door and spotted him, along with three of her female students. This actually surprised her that they would take a risk that she might fail them for hitting on her husband.

"Good afternoon ladies," Kat said as she walked up close to Callen, who was sitting on the window seat. She reached into his pocket and pulled out their numbers, as she did she felt his arm slip around her.

"He won't be needing these, Allie, Sharon, Courtney," Kat said as she handed each girl back their numbers, looking at them, making sure the girls knew that she knew exactly who they were.

"I'm quite capable of taking care of my husband, right honey?" And that was where she made her mistake and she was no longer in control.

"Definitely. Anytime, anywhere. Sorry ladies, I did try and tell you," Callen said. He had a smile on his face that Kat knew meant trouble, but she couldn't work it out.

"So what about here?" Callen said, as he turned her around and lifted her onto his lap, her legs automatically going either side of his so she was straddling his lap, her hands going to his shoulders so she didn't fall.

"What?" Kat said, shocked.

"When they leave we will be alone," Callen said as he glanced over at the girls, hoping they would get the hint. They did and they started to move away.

"G, what are you doing?" Kat asked him, looking in his eyes, trying to figure it out.

"Taking you up on your offer," Callen said before kissing her deeply. Kat was too shocked to do anything other than respond and only pulled back when she heard Sam chuckle in their ear and say, "The girls are gone G, you can stop anytime."

Callen looked at her with a look that suggested he hadn't wanted to stop. She had a feeling that it was reflected in her eyes too. That kiss seemed more than either of them was expecting. Kat didn't say anything. She just got up and walked back into the lab.

"How the hell does he do that?" Kat asked, after the door to the lab closed.

"What?" asked Kensi, trying not to laugh, as she had watched from the door.

"Turn things around so easily so he comes out on top," Kat replied, sounding frustrated.

"I believe you were on -" Callen started to say.

"Oh shut up G!" Kat said, trying to remain mad at him, which was extremely difficult.

"Practise," said Kensi with a smile.

"Natural talent. Call it a gift," Callen said, the smile coming through in his voice.

"One that should be returned," said Sam, though they all knew he was joking as it was a handy talent to have in their line of work.

Kat laughed, and shook her head.

"We're done here for tonight, let's go," Kat said, looking at Kensi.

"Okay," Kensi replied, as they started moving around making sure everything was put away and turned off. They walked out the door to find Callen still sitting where he had been, a grin on his face. Kat shook her head at him but couldn't help the smile that came to hers.

"Let's go home you, before I end up having to fight of the entire female population of the campus," Kat said as he stood up and put his arm around her shoulder, hers slipping easily around his waist. As they started to walk down the corridor, Dean Franklin came around the corner and started walking towards them. Kensi said goodbye sensing the Dean wanted a word with Callen and Kat and left them to it.

"Dr Riley, Greg. We need to talk," Franklin said, seriously.

"What is it Dean Franklin?" asked Kat, frowning.

"You need to make it clearer to the students that you two are happily married. There have been reports about students being interested in both of you, in a non-educational way," he said to them.

"I'm sorry but we have made that clear. I doubt it will stop though," said Kat, blushing slightly, as she remembered what had just happened.

"Why's that?" asked the Dean.

"Regarding the students hitting on me. It happens. I'm their lecturer and there are always a few that figure if they do, they might get lucky," Callen looked suggestively at her comment, "No, I did not mean it like that!" Kat said as she hit him playfully on the shoulder before continuing, "and pass without having to do much."

"And your husband?" Franklin asked.

"My husband is a very attractive man. Of course the girls are going to hit on him when he's waiting for me," Kat said.

"Then perhaps he shouldn't hang around so much," Franklin said, looking over at Callen. Both Kat and Callen tensed at his suggestion.

"You know that can't happen," Callen said firmly.

"I know. Please, try to make the message clearer. We don't want to have to deal with any complaints," Franklin said as he left.

"We'll try," Kat said quietly.

They walked to the car in silence. Once there, Callen turned her, trapping her against the car with his body.

"There's nobody here G. You don't need to make a show," Kat said, sadly.

"Actually there is someone here. You. Do you really think that? That they are only doing it for a pass mark?" Callen asked frowning at her, as he tilted her head up so she looked at him.

"Yes," Kat replied. Callen saw that she honestly believed it.

"Your wrong Dr Riley. You are also very attractive," Callen said softly, before he kissed her in a similar fashion as he had earlier, to prove his point.

Later that night, Callen had a call from Nate.

"What's up Nate?" Callen answered

"I need to talk to you, about Kat," Nate said, seriously.

"What about her?" Callen frowned, wondering what he didn't know.

"Be careful. I think you are pushing close to the line that we talked about. I heard what happened today, outside the lab and at the car," Nate said.

Callen thought back to what had happened whilst Nate continued.

"Callen, she's not used to being undercover. She might find it hard to separate the cover from the reality. Be careful," Nate warned him again

"I will," Callen replied frowning and hung up. He sat down and thought about today. The cover had come so easy with her, once they'd figured out what worked for her. Had he really pushed things too far? They'd both enjoyed themselves and he didn't think he had. He wondered what he had missed, what had Nate picked up on that he hadn't. Callen heard her moving about in the bedroom, and he walked over to watch her, still thinking about what Nate had said.

"What's up?" Kat asked when she looked over at him.

"Nothing," Callen said, smiling. "You want some ice cream?"

"We've already had some," Kat replied.

"So. Want some more?" he asked. He couldn't exactly ask her about what Nate had said.

"What's going on?" Kat said walking over to him, frowning.

"Nothing, I'm hungry."

"Then let's eat." Kat said, not believing him in the slightest. She slipped her arm around him and they walked to the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 14

_A/N - Now it gets a little more dramatic, hopefully any way. Reviews and helpful tips appreciated_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 13**

(Wednesday of third week)

Callen woke early, tense. He slipped out of bed quietly, leaving Kat to sleep and went to call Kensi.

"Callen, this better be good, it's 5.30 in the morning," Kensi grumbled down the phone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Callen asked innocently.

"Yes, it's called sleep. You know the thing most normal people do for eight hours a night," Kensi replied sarcastically.

"Sorry," Callen said, his tone now serious.

"What is it?" Kensi asked, registering the change.

"I've got a bad feeling. I'm not leaving Kat today. You think she'll be okay if I'm in the lecture?," Callen asked her.

"Sure. Any ideas why you've got a bad feeling?" Kensi asked him.

"No." It was bothering him that he had no reason for it, it was just there when he woke up.

"Okay. Tell her that you feel guilty for not coming to one sooner, tell her you want to see her in action. Cause Callen, you really should."

"Thanks Kenz," Callen said.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Kensi asked.

"Sure, I'm gonna call Sam," Callen replied.

"You really want to do that?" she asked jokingly.

"Night Kenz," Callen said and hung up.

He called Sam and then Hetty. He'd need Eric monitoring everything closely today. Hetty trusted Callen's instincts and said she'd make sure Eric was free to watch today. She would also set Kensi up with a camera so they could monitor more than just audio and reminded him to be careful. Callen made it clear to all of them that Kat wasn't to know anything was wrong. "Good luck with that," was all Hetty said to him about keeping it from her.

"You're up early," Callen heard Kat say just after he had finished another call with Hetty.

"Sorry, couldn't sleep. Want some breakfast?" Callen asked her as he stood up.

"Shower first, see you soon," Kat said smiling as she left.

Callen made them breakfast, his mind still buzzing trying to figure out where this feeling came from. Whilst they were eating breakfast, he told her he would be coming to the lecture. Kat looked up at him, shocked.

"Really? You are actually going to sit through 90 minutes of me talking about science stuff?" Kat asked, wondering if he was really serious. He hadn't been to one yet, she didn't think he was interested.

"Is that what you tell your students they are learning? Science stuff?" Callen said with a grin, hoping to distract her.

"No. What's up G? Why are you finally coming to one?" Kat asked. She was suspicious. No wonder Hetty had wished him luck.

"Look, I'm just feeling a little guilty. Kensi raves about how good you are and I haven't even been to one. Just want to see you in action," Callen said. He knew the excuse sounded guilty. He just hoped she would just think it was because it had taken him so long to get around to it.

"See me in action huh?" Kat asked, looking at him, trying to figure him out.

"Yeah," Callen said, hoping Kensi had sent him in the right direction.

"All right then. It's an early one though, we'll need to leave soon," Kat said. Kensi usually picked her up for the early morning lectures. "Thanks for breakfast," Kat said as she got up and smiled at him as she left to get ready. Callen was sure she didn't believe him. He'd have to do better otherwise she would start to worry.

They were in the lecture hall and the students were looking over at him and he could hear all the whispers. Kat took her place at the front, Kensi standing next to a table which had information on it for the lecture. Kat looked over at Callen and smiled, shaking her head slightly, before she turned around to the students.

"All right, enough chatter. Yes, for those of you wondering, my husband is here. He decided he would like to see me in action, so could we please get on with it so he can have his wish fulfilled?" Kat said, getting a laugh from the students as they settled down quietly, now their curiosity had been satisfied.

"Fulfilling wishes huh? We'll have to discuss this more at home. There is a drawer ful of clothes that you haven't tried on yet," Callen said quietly. Kat had been looking at him suspiciously all morning and he had noticed her start to tense up. He was still trying to make her forget about it. Callen saw her blush slightly and smile. Even though it wasn't directly at him, he knew that smile and had a feeling he would pay for that comment sometime. But he didn't mind as he saw her visibly relax with the teasing. About ten minutes into the lecture, some one interrupted her.

"Dr Riley?" a male voice came from somewhere amongst the students.

"Yes?" Kat said, looking around to see who was asking for her.

"Do you know Dr Dixon from Seattle University?" the voice asked. Callen saw Kat freeze. He tensed too.

"Stay calm Kat, just go with it," Callen whispered quietly to her.

"Kensi, where? Eric, who? Sam?" he said quickly and quietly, trying not to look around.

"Two minutes away," said Sam, as he hurried from the garden he was working in to the lecture hall.

"Dr Kathryn Dixon?" Kat asked trying to stall to give them time to find him.

"Yes," the voice replied.

"Kat we need him to stand up," Callen said. Kensi was having trouble finding the speaker to get an ID.

"I have heard of her but haven't had the pleasure of meeting her. Could you stand up please?" Kat said, trying to remain calm.

A male student stood up a few rows from the front.

"You are?" Kat said, not able to place him from the lab classes.

"Good girl," Callen says softly, reassuring her.

"Dave Marks," the student replied.

"Done," from Kensi.

"On it," Eric said.

"Mr Marks, is there a particular reason you interrupted my lecture?" Kat asked, nervous but somehow managing to keep her voice calm.

"It's just that you remind me of her," Marks said.

"Well, I have had some people who have met her say we have a similar teaching style. But as I said, I've never had the pleasure of meeting her. Have you?" Kat asked.

"That's it," Callen whispered.

"Actually yes, she was my lecturer at Seattle University for first year biology," Marks replied.

"Got him," says Eric.

"Quiet until she's done," Callen said. He was sure she had just gone pale.

"So what exactly is your reason for this Mr Marks? I don't understand why you interrupted my lecture?" her voice was starting to sound distressed too.

"Slow down Kat," Callen said. He saw her take a breath.

"Well, you do look similar except she has black hair and you have brown." Callen was thankful for that hair appointment for Kat after all.

"They do say we all have a twin somewhere in the world. Guess mine is a little closer to home than expected." Kat paused and Callen saw the slow deep breath she took which nobody else would have noticed.

"Now, if you are finished with this nonsense Mr Marks, sit down, shut up and listen to my lecture. That is after all, what you and the rest of the class are here for," Kat said as firmly as she could managed.

A murmur ran through the class at the firmness of their usually happy lecturer, before they settled down Meanwhile, Kat looked at Callen and then down at her hand, giving him their sos signal.

"Sam, we got to get her out now," Callen said.

"On it. Need a couple of minutes," replied Sam.

"Kat?" Callen asked.

She nodded slightly, knowing he would see it, but no one else would.

"Do it Sam," Callen said.

Kat headed to the computer and a complex drawing came up on the screen behind them for the class to see.

"You have three minutes to draw this. Then it will be removed and the lecture will start again. It will be in your exams, so you'd better draw fast, as this is the only chance you will have." Kat looked down at her watch, making them think that she was serious. She had absolutely no idea what the time was, she couldn't focus on much at that point.

Kat turned away from the students, trying to regain some composure. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. She spent the next couple of minutes fiddling, occassionally checking her watch, her eyes going to Callen often for reassurance, in addition to the words he was already whispering.

Callen was tense in his seat, he didn't take his eyes off her. He could tell there was something very wrong, but he couldn't risk doing anything, not yet. Kat was pale and he was worried.

"We're here okay. Nothing's gonna happen. Just hang on for one more minute. You can do this, Kat. You're doing great," Callen whispered to her, mentally urging Sam to hurry.

"She's gonna hyperventilate," said Kensi, who was carefully making her way closer to Kat.

"Kat, breathe with me, In... and... out... in... and... out. That's it." Callen continued to guide her breathing until it steadied. He breathed a sigh of relief when the fire alarm went off and he heard Sam's "Done" in his ear.

Kensi took over the class as Callen quickly moved to Kat's side.

"Okay everyone, calmly please. You know what to do. Leave calmly and quickly," Kensi said, as the students started to to move. "We'll pick up with this lecture next time," Kensi continued, ensuring it is clear the students won't be expected back today.

Callen had to remove Kat's mic since she hadn't been able to do it herself and moved her to the back exit, with Kensi following close behind..

"Sam, do you have him?" Callen asked as they walked out the door into the hall behind.

"Following now," Sam replied.

"Don't lose him," Callen added.

Once the door closed behind them, Callen pulled Kat to a stop, cupped her face in both his hands and looked at her. She looked terrified.

"Tell me," he said, gently but urgently.

"I've never taught first year biology," Kat said in a whisper.

Callen looked at Kensi, Kensi nodded and moved to the exit door and checked outside.

"Eric, is it safe to take her home?" Callen asked. After a few moments, Eric responded.

"Yep, no hits for anyone searching for an address, I'll make sure they go to the other one if they try. Nothing has come up on the cameras. It's safe," Eric reassured them.

"Eric, everything you can about him. ASAP," Callen said as he slipped one arm around Kat's shoulders and moved them to the exit door.

"We're taking her home. You drive," Callen said to Kensi as he tossed her the keys. Kensi just nodded in reply, shocked that Callen was allowing her to drive, and wondered what Hetty would have to say about it.

"Let's go," Callen said and the three of them left the building.

"Take out the earpiece Kat," Callen said as they were walking.

"What?" Kat replied, her voice unsteady and worried.

"You don't need to hear what's happening. I'm right here with you. Not going anywhere," Callen said looking down at her.

Callen saw her nod and reach up to her ear, retrieving the earpiece and handing it to him just as they arrive at the car. He got in the back with Kat, holding her and keeping an eye out behind them, whilst Kensi drove them home quickly. The three of them made their way to the apartment and as soon as they were inside Kat ran to the bathroom. Callen went to the kitchen and got her a glass of water before following. He found her sitting on the floor, pale.

"How?" is all she could say.

"I don't know. Eric's working on it," Callen said gently, as he passed her the glass and she took a small sip.

Callen held out his hand to her. Kat took it and he pulled her up into his arms. He could feel her shaking and he picked her up and took her out to the couch, sitting down next to her, one arm around her shoulders.

"Are we safe here?" asked Kat, looking at him, eyes filled with fear. Kensi moved to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Cameras are all on, we'll know if anyone's watching. No one's been here. Jones and Grant are outside, Kensi's here and Sam's following Mr Marks. It's gonna be okay," Callen tried to reassure her. He saw some of the fear go from her eyes and pulled her into his arms. She tucked her legs up on the couch and buried her head in his shoulder. With one hand he picked up the remote and flicked on some music he knew would help. He'd gotten to know her a bit over the last few weeks.

Callen felt her settle in his arms before she said softly, "I'm cold." He reached for the blanket that they kept on the back of the couch and covered her, hoping that the shock she was in wouldn't get any worse.

"Thank you," Kat said against his shoulder.

"Your welcome," Callen whispered back.


	16. Chapter 15

_A/N - Long one this time. Hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer in Chapter One_

**Chapter 14**

_Later that afternoon._

Callen's phone rang.

"Sam, what do you have?" Callen answered. Kat glanced briefly over at him at Sam's name.

"We've just picked up Marks. We've got pictures of the people he spoke to about her. We're taking him to the boat house for questioning," Sam said.

"Kat?" Callen said, bringing her attention back to him.

"Will you be okay with Kensi?" Callen asked. He knew that she would be physically safe, it was her emotional state he was worried about.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked him. He saw the fear in her eyes increase.

"Want to have a chat with your student," Callen replied, an edge to his voice.

"Is that a good idea?" Kensi asked, looking at Kat. She wasn't sure if Kat would be okay without him.

"Yeah G. I can take him," said Sam through the phone. Callen looked carefully at Kat, wondering if maybe he shouldn't go. He felt he needed to though. He wanted to get this guy badly and find out who was after Kat. He couldn't help if he wasn't there.

"Tell you what, Sam. I'll come but you go first and if that doesn't work he's mine," Callen said. He turned to her, "Kat?"

"I'll be okay," Kat said as she nodded, hoping it was true.

"Kenz?" Callen said, turning to Kensi.

"I'll look after her. We'll watch some chick flicks, talk about you or something," Kensi said, with a reassuring smile for Kat.

"On my way," Callen said to Sam and hung up. Standing up, he started to move to the door.

"G?" Kat said. Callen turned back to look at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"Be careful," Kat said quietly.

"Always," he said, smiling gently at her as he picked up his jacket and stepped out the door.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Callen and Nate were watching the video feed as Sam questions Marks. Callen was wishing he was in there too, Nate grateful that he wasn't. He could feel the tension coming from Callen.

"So, who are you?" Sam asked, standing on the other side of the table, looking down at Marks.

"Why am I here?" Marks asked.

"Because we want to talk to you," Sam said.

"I know my rights. I want a lawyer," Marks replied, fidgeting and looking away from Sam's intimidating glare.

'"Now why would you need a lawyer? Done something wrong?" asked Sam.

"No!" Marks denied sharply.

"Really? What about the $5000 that was deposited into your account an hour ago after you spoke with these men about Dr Dixon?" Sam threw some photos on the desk at him.

"Who are they?" Sam demanded, putting his hands on the table and leaning down close to Marks.

"I don't know," Marks said, barely looking at the photos.

"Did you know Dr Dixon is missing?" It's a little lie but it got a reaction.

"What?" Marks looked up, genuinely shocked.

"She hasn't been teaching her classes at Seattle for the last month. We've been trying to find her and then you start asking questions," Sam said, standing back up, pleased that he was at least getting a reaction out of this kid.

"I only did what they asked. I don't even know Dr Dixon," Marks said, nervously.

"Really, but you said you did in the lecture with Dr Riley today," Sam said, with a small smile that made Marks even more nervous.

"I lied, I just made it up," Marks said quickly.

"We know that. You were never at Seattle University," Sam replied.

"So, again. Who are they?" Sam asked more forcefully this time as he sat down opposite Marks.

"I don't know their names. I have debts, they offered me money. All I had to do was ask a few questions," Marks said.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"They wanted to see what Dr Riley would do," Marks answered.

"They were there?" Sam said, hiding the shock he felt.

"There was someone there, but I don't know who. They said someone would be watching."

"What did they say to you earlier?" Sam asked pointing at the appropriate photo.

"Nothing, just job well done. Said they might have something for me to do later," Marks said.

"I had nothing to do with Dr Dixon going missing, I swear," Marks added sounding desperate

"We'll see," said Sam as he got up and walked out the door, leaving Marks nervous and worried.

"So Nate, is he lying?" Sam asked, standing in front of Callen and Nate.

"Mostly no, but I think there is something he's not telling you. According to Eric's information he's not in debt, at least not officially," Nate replied, eyes still on the video feed.

"My turn," Callen said, getting up.

"No G, he's seen you at the lecture, let's try not to blow your cover yet. I can get it out of him," Sam said, putting a hand on Callen's shoulder to stop him.

"Last chance Sam, or I go in," Callen said, reluctantly sitting back down. He wanted names, and if Sam couldn't get them, then he sure as hell would.

"Mr Marks, last chance for the truth," Sam said as he walked back into the room. "Tell me exactly what is going on or I will send in Dr Dixon's husband, and he won't be anywhere near as nice as me. Understand?" Since Marks didn't actually know Dr Dixon he wouldn't know that she wasn't married.

Marks, showing more nervous signs, nodded.

"Who are you in debt to? As far as we can tell, you don't have a debt," Sam asked.

"Gambling. There's a loan shark. He came and found me a couple of weeks ago, offered to clear my debt for a little job. $5k plus my debts covered. All I had to do was ask the questions," Marks replied.

"What's his name?" Sam asked, still standing near the door.

"I don't know," Marks replied. Sam's gaze narrowed on him as he noticed Marks had looked away as he answered.

"Excuse me whilst I get Mr Dixon," Sam said, as he made a move to the door.

"Wait!" Sam covered a smile as he turned back.

"Jeremy Walker," Marks said.

"Now that wasn't so hard after all was it?" Sam said and left the room again.

"Go home to Kat, G. We've got it covered now. I'm sure Kensi will have had enough chick flicks," Sam said, pleased that Callen hadn't needed to go in. Sam really wasn't sure what he would have done to get the information.

Callen looked at Sam and Sam could see the dilemma he was having. Stay and find this guy, or go home and make sure Kat was okay.

"We'll find this guy G. Go," Sam added firmly. Callen nodded and got up. Nate walked Callen to the car.

"How is she?" Nate asked concerned.

"Not sure, Kensi still thinks she's in shock." Callen had spoken to Kensi on the phone to check on Kat and knew she hadn't settled down yet.

"Do you want me to come back and talk with her?" Nate asked.

Callen looked at him, might not be a bad idea to have him check her out.

"Okay, but not to talk. We'll get pizza," Callen said as they got in the car.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Nate watched Kat, whilst they ate. He didn't like what he saw, neither did the rest of them. She was so quiet and none of Callen's gentle teasing was hitting its mark. She seemed completely pre-occupied and didn't want to talk.

"Watch her carefully, Callen," Nate said, at the door before he left that night.

"I will," Callen assured him, looking over at her. She was curled up on one end of the couch, arms wrapped around herself, staring at nothing.

"Call me anytime, for either of you," Nate added.

"Thanks Nate," Callen said, and closed the door.

Callen walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. Kat jumped, startled by his presence.

"Kat," Callen said, getting her to look at him. "Do you know how long it is going to take you to finish?" he asked gently.

"Four, maybe five days, if I do nothing else," Kat said, looking back at nothing again, as she spoke.

"Can we help?" Callen asked. She just shook her head.

"I need to call Hetty, do you need anything?" Callen asked. She just shook her head again.

Callen stood up and Kensi came and took his place. Callen went into the office and closed the door, so Kat wouldn't be able to hear him. Not that she would be listening anyway, she was too lost in her thoughts.

"Mr Callen, how is she?" Hetty asked.

"Not good Hetty," Callen said, sitting down.

"Did you managed to find out how much she has left to do?"

"Four maybe five days, as long as she doesn't have to work as well," Callen replied, if she doesn't fall apart in the meantime.

"I'll take care of that for her. You take care of her," Hetty said.

"I'm trying Hetty," Callen said. He just didn't know how to right now.

"I know you are. Has Nate seen her?" Hetty asked.

"Yeah, he's just left. He's worried too. Did you get anywhere with the name that Sam got?" Please, he silently begged, give me some good news I can tell her.

"Not yet. Eric and Sam are still running all the angles, but it isn't looking promising," Hetty replied.

"Do they still have Marks?" he asked.

"No, they let him go, but there are agents following him," Hetty replied. "We've identified everyone from the video feed of the lecture, but we didn't get a look at all of the seats, Eric hasn't been able to track down anyone who shouldn't have been there, aside from Mr Marks."

"What is she working on Hetty?" Callen asked, hoping that maybe Hetty would give him something.

"Mr Callen, at this point it is not necessary for you to know. If that changes, I will tell you," Hetty said gently.

"How can I help if I don't know what she's going through?" he asked, standing up and started to pace the small room.

"Knowing about the project won't change anything. You are already helping, by being there for her," Hetty said.

"I hope so. Thanks Hetty," Callen said and hung up. He walked out of the office..

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Callen said when got back to her. It was early but he could see that she was exhausted.

Kat shook her head. "Too much to do, I'm gonna make a start," she said and got up heading to the office.

Callen looked at Kensi, who shook her head. She didn't know what to do either. Callen followed Kat to the office and knocked on the open door. Kat jumped and turned around, startled.

"Sorry," Callen said as walked in. Kat turned back to the computer and he came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She jumped at that as well.

"Kat, can't this wait until tomorrow. You're exhausted," Callen said, hoping to persuade her to get some rest.

When Kat just shook her head at him again, he spun her chair around and looked her right in the eyes. He saw fear and tiredness, despair and something else he couldn't place.

"Kat, please," Callen said, reaching up to brush her hair off her face. "Sleep now, too much has happened today already. You need to rest." Callen saw the sheen of tears in her eyes and straightened up, pulling her to him. "Please," he whispered in her hair, relieved when he felt her nod. He turned off the computer screen and walked her out to the bedroom.

"I'll get Kensi set up and be in soon," Callen said and left her to get ready for bed.

He took Kensi a pillow and an extra blanket.

"What did Hetty say?" Kensi asked.

"Not much. She's gonna make sure Kat doesn't have to work so she can get this finished. Nothing on the name from the guy we got today, but Eric and Sam are still looking," Callen replied.

"She's not far of breaking, you know right?" Kensi replied, worried about Kat.

"I know. Hopefully after some sleep she'll be more up for this," Callen said.

"Don't count on it," Kensi said.

"I'm not, just hoping. Night Kenz, thanks for staying," Callen said as he turned and went back to their bedroom.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

For the next four days Kat barely slept. The first two, she spent about 15 hours a day in the lab, followed by a few hours on the computer at home. The third and fourth were spent at home on the computer. Callen and Kensi were there too, though neither of them could really help her. They were both worried. She wasn't sleeping much and Callen literally had to pick her up and take her to bed at night. When she did finally sleep it wasn't easy. He knew she was having trouble with nightmares, but even holding her didn't seem to help these days. She only ate when they made her. On the third night, when Callen went to get her at midnight, he found her asleep at the computer. He didn't know how to help her anymore. He was now at the point of just trying to make sure she survived this grueling pace she was putting herself through. The next morning, when Kat had barely been in the bathroom long enough to even step in the shower before she was out again, he'd had enough. She needed some down time, and at the very least a decent amount of time in the shower would have to do. Callen told her if she didn't stay in the shower for at least ten minutes, he would join her to make sure she did. It was the only time during those four days where there was something other than fear and exhaustion in her eyes, even though it was only brief. He'd been tempted to just do it anyway, desperate to give her something to distract her from the fear, but he didn't. Kat had behaved and ten minutes later she came back out.

It was almost 10pm on the fourth day, when Kat surprised them by coming out of the office voluntarily.

"It's done," she said in a soft voice.

Callen stood up and went over to her, she looked like she was about to fall over.

"Can you call Hetty and tell her to set up the meeting please?" Kat asked, leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I will. Let's get you to bed," Callen said, but she shook her head.

"No, I'm going for a shower, a long one," Kat replied as she pushed herself away from him.

"Don't lock the door," Callen said, before she went into the bathroom. He wanted to be able to get in easily if she fell.

Callen picked up his phone and called Hetty. It didn't matter about the time.

"Mr Callen? What can I do for you?" Hetty answered.

"She's done. It's finished," Callen said, eyes on the bathroom door, listening carefully just in case.

"I'll arrange the meeting and see you first thing in the morning. I'll come to you," Hetty said.

"Thanks Hetty."

"Make sure she gets some sleep," Hetty added.

"I'll try," Callen said, not really sure if he could do anything about that.

"Goodnight Mr Callen," he heard Hetty say.

"Night Hetty."

Callen turned to Kensi.

"Go home if you want Kenz," Callen said.

"I'll stay, I'm getting used to the couch. Night," Kensi replied, settling down on the couch and pulling the blanket over her. She was worried about Kat. She'd only known her a few weeks, but she liked her. What Kensi didn't like was the fear she could see and feel radiating from Kat. She'd decided to stay, hoping that maybe, it would take a little bit of the fear away knowing there was someone else watching out for her.

"Night Kenz," Callen said and went to the bedroom to wait for Kat. When she came out of the bathroom, she was brushing her hair. He stood up and walked over to her, taking the brush away and leading her to the bed, where he took over for her, knowing she enjoyed it. When he'd finished he saw she had her eyes closed, though there were tears on her cheeks. Callen brushed them away with his fingers gently, and she opened her eyes to look at him.

"It's almost over, right?" Kat asked quietly.

"Hetty's organising the meeting for tomorrow. She'll be here in the morning with the details," Callen replied.

"What then?" Kat asked, more tears escaping.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. Right now, we both need some sleep," Callen said as he pushed her gently back on the pillows and tucked her in before getting in his side. She moved toward him and he held her.

"Thank you," Kat whispered as she settled in, tucked up next to him.

"Anytime," Callen said softly back.

She slept better that night, though he could tell the nightmares were still there.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hetty arrived at 8 am, as they were all having breakfast, well Callen and Kensi were. Kat was just picking at the food.

"Morning Hetty," said Kensi, as she let Hetty in the door.

"Good morning. I understand we have some celebrating to do," Hetty said, cheerfully.

"I'm not sure we're up for anything Hetty," Callen replied, looking at Kat, who still looked like she could fall asleep at any moment.

"Nonsense. It has been a rough time and I think we all could do with a night out. I have booked a restaurant for all of us, 7pm tonight. I'll have something sent over for Kat and Kensi later today, and a suit for you Mr Riley. It will be formal. And we will be celebrating Kensi Harrison's engagement," Hetty finished, looking at Kensi.

"What?" said Kensi shocked.

"Giving Nate some more field experience," said Hetty with a smile.

"Hetty, is this a good idea? We don't know..." Callen stopped, not wanting to scare Kat any more than she already was. Hetty moved away and Callen followed. Hetty spoke first.

"She needs this. Nate is very concerned about her mental state. He feels she needs something normal, something fun, before it's too late and she breaks. It is a quiet restaurant, Eric already has access to the security cameras. There will be three agents monitoring the feeds, there will be four other agents in the restaurant. She will be with the entire team. She'll have more security there than she does here and if anyone wants to get to her, they'll have a lot to get through. She needs this Mr Callen," Hetty said firmly.

"Alright, but you convince her," Callen said and they turned and walked back to Kat

"Hetty, ..." Kat started to say.

"You need this Kat. Rest today and enjoy tonight. Have some fun," Hetty said. Hetty rarely used Kat's first name but felt that perhaps now was the time, to help her understand that they were doing this for her. Kat took a breath, looked at Callen, who nodded.

"Okay," Kat said softly, not really having the energy to fight.

"Now, as for the meeting this morning, I'm here," Hetty said.

"Where do we have to go?" Callen asked, looking at Hetty.

"Nowhere. This is the meeting. Dr Riley has been through enough. I'm here to take the information to where it needs to go," Hetty said, wondering if Kat would willingly give it to her as this wasn't what she would have been expecting.

Kat stood up and went to the office. She came back a quickly with the laptop in her hands.

"Here," she said, handing it to Hetty and going back to the bedroom. She didn't want to see it again. She'd handed over the computer, she didn't have any other copies and wished she could do the same with the information in her head. Kat sat on the bed and started to shake, relief pouring through her that at least that part was over.

Callen had watched her leave, hoping she would be okay for a few minutes. He turned to Hetty.

"Hetty, is it safe for her to go home?" Callen asked.

"We can't be sure," said Hetty.

"How much longer can we put it off and keep her here?" Callen asked, not sure what he would do if Hetty said they couldn't. Maybe he'd take some leave and go with her. He had a feeling this wasn't over yet. He'd never felt right with the idea that once she had given over the project she could just go back to her old life, as if nothing had happened.

"I believe I can manage a week at least, unless we find evidence that she is not going to be safe," said Hetty, "I take it you are happy to continue this mission for a bit longer?" Hetty added.

"She's not ready yet Hetty. She's not ready to go back," Callen replied.

"What about you? Are you ready to let her go Agent Callen?" Hetty asked.

Callen looked at her, not quite sure what Hetty was getting at.

"I don't think it's safe yet Hetty," Callen replied.

"Then let's make sure it is before we send her on her way. I'll see what I can do," Hetty said.

Callen nodded and then headed into Kat.

Kat felt the bed move as Callen came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her, making her feel safe, at least for now. Sometime soon this would be over too and she'd be Kathryn Dixon again. There was a part of her that didn't want to be and tears fell from her eyes at the thought of this part of it ending.


	17. Chapter 16

_A/N - had a hard time with one, not sure if I've managed to keep it in character enough. So decided to post anyway and hopefully it is okay. Feedback appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapter one._

**Chapter 15**

Callen saw Kat in the bedroom, looking in the mirror. She was frowning, looking she was trying to figure out if she looked pretty. He could have answered that for her.

Kat was trying to gather up her courage to go out of the bedroom, let alone out of the apartment. She'd never worn anything so beautiful before. She had no idea what Hetty had been thinking picking a dress like this. And this was the more conservative one of the three that she'd sent over. She desperately wished for her lab coat. The small spaghetti straps on the dress didn't help much, she'd never worn something so revealing either.

"Wow," Kat heard Callen say from the doorway and she turned around to face him, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks.

"You look amazing," Callen said as he stepped closer.

"Hetty picked the dress," Kat said, turning back to check it again, still not believing what she saw reflected there. She didn't look like herself.

"Remind me to tell her thank you," Callen said as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, looking at them both in the mirror. He could see and feel that she was tense.

"You know if I was really your husband I'd be having a very hard time taking you out tonight," Callen said, turning her around in his arms, wondering if it would help or make it worse if he kissed her.

"If you kiss me, you'll mess up the make up," Kat said teasing him. She was still nervous about the dress even with his compliments, but he felt her start to relax with the teasing

"If I do, we'll be late," Callen said softly. He caught the flash of desire in her eyes, but she quickly hid it. After giving Hetty the project this morning, and getting some more sleep, Kat actually felt almost normal, at least when she didn't think about what had been happening the last week. She had started to respond to his teasing this afternoon almost as easily as she used to.

"You know what, I've changed my mind. Kiss me I don't mind being late. In fact we could skip it entirely if you want and just stay here," Kat said as she slipped her arms around his neck. She was really didn't think she could go out in the dress. Callen smiled at her.

"Tempting as that is: a) Hetty will kill me if we are late; b) You look gorgeous and I want to show you off; c) if Hetty picked the dress she will definitely kill me if she doesn't get a chance to see her handiwork. Did I mention that Hetty will kill me if we don't show up?" Callen said. He saw her try and hide a smile, pleased that she seemed a little happy even if she was nervous.

"Fine, I get it. You're scared of Hetty. Let's go then," Kat said, a touch disappointed. She knew that they had to go. Hetty had gone to so much trouble for her to have some fun.

"Kat, remember, you are still playing my wife. We don't know that's it's safe yet." He needed to warn her, make sure she knew that she still had to pretend. He wished he didn't have to though.

"I know," Kat said, a flash of fear going across her face as it did every time she remembered what was going on. She looked away.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You look beautiful," Callen said, softly to her, tilting her face back to his.

Kat smiled up at him, doing her best to push the fear away and try to enjoy herself. "Let's go then."

_At the Restaurant._

"Mr Riley, you made it, on time as well," Hetty said as she greeted them.

"It wasn't easy," Callen replied, looking over at Kat. "Thank you," he said.

"I didn't do it for you Mr Riley," said Hetty, with a mischievous smile.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate it," Callen said, wondering what was behind Hetty's smile.

"Just please, be careful when you take it off. The zip is known to catch," Hetty said.

Kat blushed at what Hetty's words suggested and he raised his eyebrows, looking at her, whispering "Where's the zip?" close to her ear so no one else would hear. Her blushed deepened.

"Ah, Eric, you're here. And might I say, looking very smart indeed," said Hetty as Eric joined them.

"Thank you Hetty," Eric replied, though he looked uncomfortable. Kat smiled at him in sympathy. He was about as far from his usual attire as she was.

"Oh course, I knew you would when I chose it for you," Hetty added.

Eric fiddled with the tie, looking most uncomfortable. Hetty gentled slapped his hands away and fixed it for him. He still looked like he was in pain. Callen choked back a chuckle.

"Eric, Kensi and I. Who else have you been dressing lately?" Kat asked.

"Just the four of you," indicating Callen as well.

Kat looked at him and smiled. She lent over and gave Hetty a kiss on the cheek, whilst whispering, "Thank you," to her.

Hetty smiled, but didn't say anything.

Kensi and Nate arrived and Kensi gave Kat a reassuring hug.

"Wow, it looks even better than earlier," Kensi said.

Callen hadn't been allowed to help with the choice of dress this morning. Kat wouldn't let him see the dress until tonight. He guessed that was because she was so nervous about it. He hadn't really minded, he'd sat in the lounge room, reading and listening to them laugh. When they had finished, he'd noted that Kat didn't seem so tense anymore and he'd thanked Kensi for that as she had left.

"I'm glad you choose this one. It was my favourite," said Hetty, looking at Kat.

"I still can't believe you gave them a choice" said Callen, looking at the two girls. "Didn't give me one."

"Me either," said Eric, Hetty having just sent them their suits with a simple note saying 'Wear this'.

"Of course not," replied Hetty, as if the reason was obvious.

Nate came up behind Kensi and slipped his arms around her, obviously enjoying playing the fiance. It helped that they had recently started dating.

"Any chance there's time for a dance before the food arrives?" Nate asked Hetty.

"Go Nate. You too, Mr Riley. There is time," said Hetty and she watched the four of them move to the dance floor, thinking that each couple made quite an attractive pair. They seemed to fit together nicely.

Kat looked up at Callen, as they slowly moved to the music, and smiled.

"Did I happen to mention how amazing you look tonight?" she asked him.

"Nope," Callen replied.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit..." Kat started to say.

"Terrified?" Callen filled in for her.

"Something like that. Anyway, you look great," Kat said as she rested her head on his shoulder, still tired.

"So, how long do you want to stay?" Callen asked, whilst gently running his fingers over her shoulder. It was easy being in character with her especially after the last few weeks, even if the last four days had been rough. He knew she wouldn't be up to a full night out, so was letting her know they could go when she was ready.

Kat smiled, tempted by the idea of leaving early.

"You wouldn't cut out early on Hetty now would you?" Kat asked.

"Depends, she might not notice," Callen replied looking over at Hetty who was watching them with a satisfied smile.

"Yeah right, Hetty not notice something," Kat said.

"You know I would have helped you decide on the dress," Callen said, with a hint of mischief, hoping the teasing would help her relax more. She still felt tense.

Kat shook her head against his shoulder.

"Nope, it was hard enough with Kensi. Don't know if I could have done it with you there," Kat said, blushing, though he couldn't see it this time.

"Why not?" Callen asked, curious.

"Hetty's choices are not something I would normally choose, or feel comfortable in. Not entirely sure what her motive was for it," Kat said as she glanced at the little woman, who smiled back. Something about that smile was suspicious. Kat just wasn't sure what it was.

"So you would feel more comfortable out of it?" Callen teased her. She smiled back, she had really missed this the last few days. He was pleased to see her relax a little more.

"You know I really don't want Hetty to kill you. I've gotten used to having you around," Kat replied, and she wasn't lying.

"I've gotten used to being around," Callen replied softly, not lying either. He smiled and Kat rested her head back on his shoulder whilst they slowly danced together until it was time to eat.

When the food was finished they had a toast to Nate and Kensi, though Hetty gave Kat a look so she understood that it was for her.

"Thank you Hetty, the food was amazing," Kensi said, complimenting Hetty on the choices as Hetty had chosen the menu for them..

"Not sure I knew what I was eating sometimes," Callen whispered to Kat, though not quiet enough, if the look from Hetty was anything to go by.

"I know what you mean," whispered Nate who was sitting on the other side of Callen, earning himself a kick under the table from Kensi.

"That's all right Miss Harrison. At least he ate it," replied Hetty, looking at Eric.

"Would you like to dance, Nate" Kat asked.

"Sure," replied Nate. As they walked to the dance floor Callen said "In that case Kenz, would you like to dance with me?"

"Love to," Kensi replied, standing up to join him.

Out on the floor Nate was suspicious. Eventually, he realised what was going on.

"He wants to check up on me doesn't he? Make sure I'm treating her right? Not taking advantage of her," Nate said.

"Relax Nate, He's just a bit protective," Kat reassured him. Nate was right, Callen wanted to check up on him. Even though he had spent the last four days with Kensi, it hadn't been on his mind to ask her how things were going with Nate, which is why they had planned this dance.

"Protective? Is that what you call it?" Nate asked, looking over at Callen and Kensi.

"Yes Nate. She's like family, you all are," Kat adding with a little laugh at the look on his face. Hetty had been right, she did need some fun.

"And I'm the big bad boyfriend?" Nate asked sarcastically.

"Fiance tonight, remember. And if you are bad, I wouldn't count on taking her home tonight," Kat replied.

Nate smiled and relaxed.

"I guess I don't have anything to worry about then," he said.

"Nope," Kat replied.

"Nate?" Kat said.

"Yeah?" Nate replied looking down at her.

"Thanks, for everything. You are pretty good to talk to," Kat said. She'd found it easy to talk with Nate, at least when she was ready to.

"Not that you did that much," Nate replied, glad that she felt that way. He wasn't sure why though, since she hadn't really talked to him that much, especially over the last four days.

"Yeah, but if I needed to, you're the best one I had so far," Kat replied, smiling at him.

Callen and Kensi made their way over to them.

"I want my wife back thanks, Kensi likes to dance fast. I like it slow," Callen said as he changed partners and slipped his arms around Kat.

11pm

Callen and Kat were dancing again when everything went black, just fractionally before they all heard a hiss in their earpieces, like someone was jamming them. Callen tensed and pulled Kat closer, just before the gunshots rang out. He automatically turned Kat away from the direction he heard them coming from.

"Nobody move. Nobody speak. We can see you," a voice boomed from up high.

Callen desperately hoped his eyes would adjust to the pitch black, but for now, all he could do to protect the woman in his arms was hold her close, put his body between her and the direction of the gunfire and hope it was enough. Sam had been dancing next to them with Kensi and they had moved quickly to join them so they were protecting Kat from all sides.

"Don't move!" As another gun shot is fired.

Callen felt Kat tremble and held her tighter. This must be bringing back memories of her father.

"Nobody move, this will be over soon," the voice said again.

He heard footsteps on the stairs, on the floor then nothing for a while, then more on the floor and back on the stairs again.

"We'll be in touch," the voice said again.

After a minute the lights went back on but the hissing continued. Callen blinked to clear his vision and looked to the landing near the exit where he thought the voices had come from. There was no one there. He pulled the earpiece out of his ear, annoyed by the noise and he looked down at Kat.

"You okay?" he asked her. She was pale and her eyes are wide. She nodded, but he could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't. Callen kept a hold of her as he turned around to check on the rest of the team.

"Eric, Where's Hetty?" he called. Callen couldn't see her anywhere.

"She went to the bathroom, just before the blackout," Eric replied.

Kensi ran to the bathroom and was back in less than a minute. She shook her head as she said, "She's gone."

_A/N - so how was that?_


	18. Chapter 17

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews and the alerts on the last chapter. Really appreciated._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 16**

"What?" asked Sam, looking in the direction of the bathrooms then back to Kensi.

"Gone," Kensi repeated.

Callen held onto Kat, as Sam and Kensi raced up the stairs to the door, drawing their guns as they went.

"Damn," said Sam who made it there first. "They've locked it."

Kensi stepped back onto the landing and shouted down at the bar, "We need the key, Now!" Someone at the bar reached under the counter and ran up to them. Jones and Grant had now joined them at the top as Callen, Kat, Eric and Nate made their was up.

Once the door was open, they raced outside but there was nothing. The car park was dark, no lights.

"If they cut the power to the lights, they probably cut it to the cameras as well," said Eric.

Callen turned to Jones and Grant and the other two agents who had joined them.

"Statements from everyone. See if anyone saw anything. Help should already be on the way," Callen said to them.

They split up between Callen and Sam's car. The sooner they got to the office the sooner they could find Hetty.

_11.30pm_

"What can I do?" Kat asked Callen softly, as they all walked quickly into the office.

"I don't know," Callen said. He looked down at her and then to Nate.

"Nate, can you take Kat to the break room. Wait there, okay? You're safe here," Callen reassured her. Kate nodded and followed Nate as Callen, Sam, Kensi and Eric went upstairs.

"Eric, check and see if we can get anything on Hetty's phone and see if you can get any security footage from that car park," Callen said as Eric sat down at his computer.

"On it," said Eric, already hitting the keys.

"Anybody recognise the voice?" asked Callen as he looked around at his team.

"No," said Kensi and Sam. Nate just shook his head. Callen and Sam started to pace around the room.

"Why do they want Hetty?" asked Sam.

"Why wouldn't they," answered Callen, frustrated. They had nothing to go on. Sam slammed his fist down on the table, trying not to remember Dom. They had to get Hetty back. He didn't think they could handle a repeat.

"Boys!" Kensi said, trying to calm them down and get them to focus.

"What?" they both said and turned to look at her.

"Settle. How about we start with Hetty's place?" Kensi suggested.

"Oh. You been there before?" asked Callen, grateful that Kensi had kept a clear head.

"Nope," said Sam.

"Eric, let us know as soon as you get anything, We'll need Hetty's address too," said Callen as he headed to the door, Sam followed.

"Will do," said Eric, focused on his computer. Callen stopped at the door and turned back to look at Kensi.

"Kenz? You want to come to Hetty's?" he asked.

"I'll stay, in case we get anything else," Kensi replied.

Callen nodded and he and Sam left.

12.00 midnight - Hetty's Place

"So, you think it's booby trapped?" asked Sam as they walked up Hetty's front path.

"It's Hetty's. Anything is possible," Callen replied, tense as he looked around, trying to see if there was anything out of place or unusual outside. Not an easy thing to do in the dark, especially when he hadn't been here before.

"You first then. You're the boss," Sam said as they arrived at the front door.

"Fine. You open the door," Callen said, not sure what Hetty would have done to her place.

"Already is," said Sam and nodded toward the door, which was slightly open.

Callen tentatively pushed it open and took a step back, just in case.

They counted to three and went in. They checked the ground floor, it was pristine. Didn't look like a thing was out of place. Carefully they headed upstairs. Again, everything was perfect.

"Damn. Nothing," said Sam.

Callen called Eric as they walked downstairs. "Anything?" Callen asked him when he answered.

"Can't get a break with Hetty's phone. They may have broken and ditched it or taken out the batteries. No luck with the cameras at the car park. They set them on a loop, as well as the ones inside. The guys here didn't know anything was wrong until the communication went off. I'm trying for some of the street ones, see if we can track movement around the area. Might get lucky," Eric said. Callen could still hear Eric busy tapping away on his computer whilst he filled them in.

"Ok. We're heading back," Callen said as he and Sam walked out the door, making sure to lock it behind them.

Eric called them when they were almost back at the office.

"You guys far off? Got Director Vance wanting to speak to you," Eric asked.

"Just a couple of minutes away," Callen replied.

"Callen," Nate called out, as Callen and Sam arrived in the office and started walking up the stairs.

Callen looked at Nate.

"You need to speak to Kat," Nate said firmly.

"Why?" Callen asked, starting to walk back down the stairs. Vance could wait, Nate didn't usually sound this serious and he wondered if there was something wrong with Kat.

"She's scared. She thinks this is her fault," Nate said.

"Thanks Nate," Callen said as he quickly walked passed him to the break room. She didn't need this, she'd been through hell already. Kat was sitting on the couch, her arms wrapped around her body. Callen sat down beside her and took her in his arms.

"Hi" Kat said, her voice shaky.

"Hi," Callen replied.

"Find anything?" Kat asked, hoping that maybe they'd found Hetty.

"No. Door was open which is unusual for Hetty but nothing seemed out of place," Callen said, wishing he could do something to make this go away for her.

"We'll find her, you know that right?" Callen reassured her.

"Is this about me. Did they take her to get to me?" Kat asked. She didn't seem like she had heard him. They hadn't really thought about that.

"We don't know. But this isn't your fault," Callen said, as honestly as he could, even though he wanted to just take the fear away and tell her no.

"It's not over, this is never going to be over," Kat said, so quietly he almost couldn't hear her. "What's going to make them stop?" Kat asked, looking at him.

"We are. If you want to change, Hetty has a pretty extensive wardrobe over there," Callen said. He noticed that her arms felt cold under his hands.

Kat frowned at him, not understanding.

"You're cold," Callen said, running his hands over her arms, trying to warm her up.

"Oh," Looking down at the dress, looking like she had forgotten what she was wearing.

"I guess this isn't very warm is it?" Kat said.

"Not exactly," he said. "I've got to go. You gonna be okay?" Callen asked her.

"I'll manage," Kat said, with a attempt to smile.

_12.30am_

Callen went upstairs, after he sent Nate to check on Kat. He told Kensi, Sam and Eric about the possibility that this might be about getting to Kat, rather than them actually wanting Hetty.

"I've got Vance and Gibbs on the line," said Eric. He brought the up on the screen.

"Agent Callen," Vance said. They could all hear the tension in his voice.

"Director, Gibbs," replied Callen.

"We've just received the ransom demand regarding Hetty. They want the girl," Vance told them.

"She has a name," said Callen. Something in the tone he heard in Vance's voice, told him he wasn't going to like what was coming.

"They want Dr Dixon," Vance corrected.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kensi.

"Normally, we wouldn't even think of giving into ransom demands, but they have Hetty and Hetty is too valuable to risk." Vance said.

"So we are going to give Kat to them?" Callen asked, shocked. They can't be serious, after everything they had done to protect her they couldn't just give her over.

"Yes Agent Callen, we are going to give Dr Dixon to them," Vance stated.

"There's got to be another way," Callen said. He stopped pacing and stared at Vance.

"These aren't ordinary circumstances Callen. Hetty knows more than anyone," Gibbs said.

"To put it bluntly, Hetty is worth more than the Doctor," Vance said.

Callen couldn't look at Vance anymore and turned his attention to Gibbs. It looked like Gibbs didn't seem to happy with the idea either, even if he wasn't saying anything outright.

"I know it's Hetty. But there has to be another way. Just give us a chance to see if we can save them both," Callen said as he turned back to Vance. Vance nodded.

"There's not much time, we arrange the exchange in five hours," Gibbs said.

"Then that's five hours to work something out," Sam said, backing up Callen.

"All right. See what you can do," Vance said.

"Where is the exchange going to be?" Sam asked.

"We don't know," said Gibbs. "They'll be calling us."

"Fine, let me pick the place. Make it part of the deal that we exchange on our terms not theirs," said Callen. He'd find a way, he just needed a chance. He couldn't hand Kat over after everything that she'd been through. She deserved better than that. If they gave him time, he'd find a way to get Hetty back and not have to hand Kat over to do it.

"Give me a location in four hours then and I'll see what I can do," replied Vance before the signal was cut.

_3.00 am_

A couple of hours of brainstorming and planning later, Callen took a break and went to see how Kat was doing. He found her asleep on the couch in the break room. She'd found some warmer clothes and a blanket, but she still looked cold. Callen sat down next to her on the edge and stroked her hair. Her head moved under his hand and she stirred.

"Hi," he said quietly. He hadn't meant to wake her, he'd just wanted a little reassurance that she was okay.

"Hi," Kat said sleepily, looking at him. He looked so down and so tired. "What is it?" she asked. She frowned as she sat up and looked closer at him. She went pale and he hadn't even said anything.

"Me?" she whispered.

"Yeah." Callen saw her shudder and pulled her into his arms.


	19. Chapter 18

_A/N - so here's the next one. Hopefully it works, not sure so would really love to know._

_Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated and encouraging._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 17**

_The Exchange._

_6.00am_

Eric had found a place in the city, some deserted warehouses with tunnels underground that linked opposite sides of the road; tunnels that were large enough to stand in. They had moved agents into place in the warehouses and on the rooftops before they had even confirmed the location for the exchange. Callen was waiting below in the tunnel, ready to catch Kat. Once Hetty was safe, Kat just had to jump through the manhole cover, that they had replaced with a fake one, and the agents in the warehouses would take out the bad guys. That was the plan.

"We've got Hetty," Sam said, once Hetty had arrived within their reach and protection.

"Callen, Kat is close," Eric said. Kat could only hear Callen this time, just so she didn't worry too much.

"Kat, stop," Callen said. She stopped, looking nervously at the four men not faraway, waiting for her.

"Just in front of you is the manhole. You know what to do. Trust me. I'm right here," Callen said. Kat tried not to look directly at the manhole.

"Okay," Kat said softly, knowing he would hear her.

"Go," Callen said again. Kat took a breath and slowly started to walk forward again. Callen was waiting and she trusted him. Three more, two more, almost there.

BANG. Hearing the unexpected gunshot Kat dropped to the ground. Too far from the hole.

"Get the girl." Gunshots were ringing out all around her and she froze. The sounds reminded her of the night her father had died.

"No!" she screamed and tried to fight, but whoever had her was too strong and she felt herself being pushed into a car.

Kat heard Callen's voice in her ear call out her name, just before she blacked out from a blow to the head. Callen heard her cry out in pain, but then she was silent.

"Sam, who the hell fired?" Callen asked, angry and frustrated. He was trapped below ground until the gunfire finished. As soon as it stopped, he pulled himself out of the hole.

"SAM! Let's go," Callen yelled. Sam jumped in the car and drove towards him.

"Eric, where is she? Can you track her?" Callen asked as Sam pulled up next to him and he jumped in.

"Tracking now." Sam floored the accelerator and took off in the direction the other cars had gone.

"Eric?" Callen said, impatiently.

"Should be getting it now," Eric said. Callen saw the GPS change and show the route that the fleeing cars had taken. Sam put his foot down further, now he knew where to go.

"If anything happens to her I swear I'll kill whoever fired that shot!" Callen growled.

Sam looked at Callen, thinking that perhaps Kat meant more him than they thought.

They didn't managed to catch up before the cars had driven inside a huge and very secure compound. As they drove past the fence they couldn't even see the building on the other side

"Damn," said Sam, "Look at that security." At least three guards were on the other side of the gate, that they could see, and the fence was like a wall. Sam kept driving past, not wanting to make anyone suspicious.

"Eric, what can you get on this place?" Callen asked.

"Not looking good. Compound is huge, multiple floors Grounds are too. Working on getting satelite and seeing if I can track down blueprints," Eric said. They could hear his keyboard clicking away whilst he spoke.

"What about security cameras? They must have those. Can you get in?" Sam asked, as he pulled the car to a stop far enough down the street not to attract attention.

"I'll try but I've only got so many hands," Eric said, sounding frustrated.

"Then get some more. See if Abby can help," Callen said. How had this all gone wrong? They should be going home now, to celebrate. Not trying to plan a rescue, not having lost Kat.

"Okay," said Eric, picking up the phone at the suggestion.

"Kensi?" Callen asked.

"We're right behind you. Grant's with me," Kensi replied.

"Good. You two stay here out of the way. Keep watch. We're going to help Eric," Callen said as Sam drove off.

_7am_

"Eric, what have you got?" Callen asked as he and Sam walked in.

"I've been working on the security cameras, not having much luck though. Also trying to find out who's place it is. Abby's managed to get a satelite hook up and is working on the blueprints," Eric replied, looking over at them.

A ding came from Eric's computer.

"Looks like she's got 'em. She's quick," Eric said with a smile as he looked back to his computer.

"Show us," Callen said, turning to the screen before Eric had even managed a keystroke.

Once up on the screen, Sam and Callen started studying them, looking for anything that might help.

"She could be anywhere," Callen groaned as he realised just how big the compound was.

"Actually, she's in one of three rooms," Eric said, as he highlighted them on the screen. "At least that is where the earpiece is. Haven't been able to work out a level yet. It's not as accurate as a phone," Eric continued.

"Her earpiece is still on?" Callen asked, turning around to Eric.

"Yep," Eric replied.

"They didn't find it?" Callen said, frowning. Surely they would have searched her.

"Nope," Eric said with a bit of a grin.

"Can we hear her?" Callen and Sam asked together.

"I've been recording everything," Eric said.

"Bring it up, and get onto those cameras," Callen demanded.

"I'm trying," Eric said, frowning. Sam looked over at Callen and gave him one of those looks.

"Sorry, Eric," Callen apologised. He hadn't meant to snap. Eric had done a great job.

"Please, let's hear her," Callen asked again.

Eric turned on the recording he'd been making and skipped though the silence at the beginning, where they assumed she had been knocked out. They heard the sound of a door opening and then heard her cry out in pain. Callen flinched.

"Check her for bugs," a rough voice said. The tension in the room built as they waited.

"On your feet then," the rough voice said.

"Go to hell," Kat said. Callen was momentarily relieved to hear her. At least she was alive. Then they heard a loud crashing noise.

"Ow! Don't," they heard her cry out.

"Stop," Callen said, frowning in concentration. "Her voice? Sounded different than before. Not as clear," he continued, looking over at Eric.

"You heard that did you?" Eric said, with a bit of a grin. "I can't be sure but I think she's ditched the earpiece. That could explain the crash," Eric explained quickly, making sure Callen didn't get mad at him again.

Sam looked at Callen, "You taught her well G."

"Play that bit again," Callen said, wanting to be sure.

"Definitely not as clear. Sounds like she's further away," Sam agreed after hearing it again.

"Hey boss, she's all clear," the rough voice said.

"Good," a new voice spoke and it sent shivers up Callen's spine. It sounded so cruel.

"Well, well, well. Dr Dixon or is it Dr Riley these days? You are a hard woman to get to. But what a pleasure it is to see you again. I've been waiting for this day for so long," he said.

"What do you mean?" Kat replied. They could all hear the fear in her voice.

"I've known about you for a very long time, Kathryn. Your father confided in me about you when you were seven. You see, he trusted me. Too much." The voice was so smug, it made even Sam's skin crawl.

"What do you want?" Kat asked.

"You. Your project."

"I've already handed it over," Kat said.

"Eric what about the cameras?" Sam asked quietly.

"I can't get in, they must be all internal. At least we still have audio," Eric replied, shaking his head.

"Ah, but you still have them ... Up here," the voice said. Callen tensed, he could almost picture the man behind the voice touching Kat's head.

"You don't know me at all if you think I'll give you anything," Kat said, and even though they could still hear the fear, her voice also held conviction and Callen remembered what she had said one night. 'And that I'd rather die than tell them'.

"But you will," he said.

"I'd rather die," Kat snapped back, confirming Callen's thoughts.

"That can be arranged, though it will be a long process. Which I am sure you will eventually decide isn't worth going through to protect the information you possess," he said.

"What do you want to do with it anyway?" Kat asked. Callen smiled slightly, despite the situation. She was doing well trying to get them as much as she could. She knew that they would be listening.

"Ah my dear, you couldn't possibly imagine the benefits of you and your father's research in the way I do. You are simply, too nice. Now think about it. I'll be back later for your answer."

They heard the door close and there was silence. They heard a creak and then her voice whisper, "I'm sorry." Eric stopped the playback there.

"It's just been silence since," Eric said.

"How do we get her out of there?" Callen asked, as he started pacing the room.

"We'll find a way Mr Callen," Hetty said as she walked into the room.

"Who fired the shot Hetty?" Callen asked, glad to see her safe and unharmed.

"We'll deal with that later Mr Callen, let's figure out a way to get her out," Hetty replied attempting to direct Callen away from that issue.

"Who Hetty?" Callen demanded.

"It was Jones," said Sam, knowing Callen well enough that he would let go until he knew.

Callen moved to leave, Hetty stepped in front of him, blocking his way.

"Mr Callen, Kat needs you right here, right now. I assure you, Mr Jones will be well and truly disciplined for his actions today. I will personally see to it. Now please, to work. We have a lot to do and little time." Hetty said firmly. Callen nodded and reluctantly moved back, hoping that Jones wasn't in the building because if he saw him, he didn't want to think about what he might do, even knowing that Hetty would have to discipline him.

"It's good to have you back, Hetty," Callen said.

"It is good to be back Mr Callen."


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N - so not the easiest chapter to write and edit, but hopefully it is realistic enough. I'm much more enjoy the fun, romantic stuff rather than planning a mission and the other stuff that happens here._

_WARNING though there is some violence in this chapter, brief and not descriptive but it's there. Don't think it rates an M rating though, but thought I'd just warn you it's coming._

_Thanks for the reviews and encouragement by way of alerts and favourites too._

_Disclaimer in Chapter one. _

_Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 18**

_9.30am_

"He's back," Eric said to them. Eric had been permanently attached to his headset, monitoring and recording all activity coming from Kat's earpiece. Not that there had been much until now.

"Put it on," Callen said, not entirely sure he wanted to hear this conversation but at least he would be able to make sure Kat was all right.

"Well Kathryn, have you thought through my offer?"

"The answer's the same. No." Callen relaxed slightly at the sound of her voice, she was still okay.

"Pity. It will be a shame to mess up such a pretty face." Callen tensed when they heard him hit her. They knew that sound well, and a whimper of pain from Kat just confirmed it. Callen gripped the table in front of him hard.

"Why don't you just kill me now? I won't change my mind." Kat said, almost whispering but the earpiece still managed to pick it up.

"No," whispered Callen, "give me time!"

"It's more fun this way, _piccolo mio."_ Sam frowned.

"What?" Kat asked, sounding shocked.

"I said it's more fun this way," he repeated. There was a silence for a few moments before Kat spoke again.

"You missed the eyes. You really should have worn contacts Uncle Joesph," they heard her say.

"It's been a long time. I didn't think you would remember me," Joseph replied.

"I didn't. You're the only one who ever called me that. Piccolo mio, My Little One," Kat said.

"Doesn't make any difference to me that you know. I'll be back later. About five hours from now, to see if I can't convince you to change your mind," Joseph said.

"She was right about you. Mama. She said you were a self righteous, pig headed bas..."

The sound of her being hit again came through and Callen almost jumped at the suddeness of it. She fell silent.

"Your mother knew nothing. She was weak, just like your father, just like you. Calling to look for him after a couple of weeks. Tell me Kathryn, why didn't you come to me? I'd been there for you your entire life. But you wanted him, a complete stranger. You'd wake up crying, I'd be there beside you, but still you pushed me away, calling for him."

"He's a better man than you could ever be," Kat said. Her voice was soft but firm. Joseph continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"And then she gave in and helped you forget. You have no idea how much I wanted you both to jump. I'd wanted you to remember. I wanted you to tell me what were the only one who could tell me where his research was. If you had both died I'd have found it."

"I doubt it. You're not that smart," Kat said harshly.

"I kept an eye on you, on your work, even though your mother wouldn't let me near you again. You were clever, almost as clever as your father. I could tell you were working on it. And then, you disappeared," Joseph said.

Callen took a deep breath at that, wondering if perhaps they shouldn't have put her undercover after all.

"Tell me, Kathryn. Did he know what he was protecting you for? Does he know what this research could do?"

"No," Kat replied, quietly.

"Where is he now? Again, he hasn't come back. He's not protecting you ... Four hours Kathryn, I will not take no for an answer." They heard the door slam shut.

They all looked at each other.

"Uncle Joesph?" Callen asked, turning to Eric, having managed to release his grip on the table.

"Eric?" asked Sam.

"I'm trying," said Eric, eyes focused on his computer, typing furiously.

"G? What was she meaning?" asked Sam, looking at Callen.

"I don't know," Callen said, shaking his head and frowning.

"I do," Nate spoke up. "I've read her doctor's files."

"Plain English Nate please," Callen said, all of them looking at Nate, except Eric.

"Two weeks after her mother took Kat home, she called the CIA, asking if Callen could come to see Kat. She wasn't coping at all. Hardly sleeping; nightmares that started within minutes of her falling asleep; jumpy at any sound. Always waking up calling for you, Callen," Nate said as he looked at Callen.

"Five weeks later she was checked into a mental institution under the care of a Dr Richert. He was working in an experimental memory suppression therapy," Nate continued.

"Suppression?" Sam asked, having not heard of it before..

"To make her forget. Six weeks after her father's murder, Kat's mother found her on a bridge, over a dry rocky creek bed, ready to jump. It was a 80 foot drop, she would have died. She wanted it to all stop. She couldn't live like that anymore. Apparently the only thing that stopped her was her mother's choice. She told Kat she'd jump with her," Nate explained.

"Guessing she didn't jump," commented Sam.

"No she didn't. The therapy took about three months, but it worked. She was able to sleep with no more nightmares, able to function. Able to forget and she was finally happy. Nothing broke through the blocks," Nate explained.

"Until she saw me," said Callen, feeling guilty that he had thrown her back into that living nightmare.

"Yes. But, by then she was older, more capable of dealing with it. And, you were there, which is what she wanted more than anything back then," Nate said, watching Callen carefully. Callen gave Nate a small smile of thanks for reassuring him that it wasn't that bad.

"They never told me," Callen said quietly.

"I know," said Nate, gently. Callen looked at Nate. "I'm guessing you would have gone to her if you knew," Nate explained.

"She was just a kid Nate, of course I would," Callen replied.

"Found him," Eric said. They all turned their attention back to Eric.

"Who?" asked Sam as they all turned to look at Eric.

"Uncle Joseph. He has at least twelve different aliases, none good. Can be connected with at least a dozen terrorist networks and, whilst he has been active, nobody has actually seen him in about ten years." Eric paused before continuing, "He is Ivan Josephs, well known for his interrogation skills." Oddly, Callen didn't recognise the name and looked at Eric, questioningly.

"No one comes out alive," said Sam, having heard of him, watching Callen carefully to see how he would respond to this news.

"How did we miss that?"Callen asked shocked and angry. He was tempted to hit something, but he held back and just slammed his hands down on the table to relieve some of his frustration.

"Because there is no paper trail between the two of them to find. Abby and I were able to match his voice up with some files on Interpol, that's how we figured it out. I'm guessing he was her mother's brother, but there is no trail between them either. In a way, Uncle Joseph doesn't actually exist," Eric said, looking nervously at Callen, having rarely seen him come close to losing it.

Sam looked at Callen, "G, we couldn't have known," he said, trying to help calm his partner down. Callen looked furious.

"We should of," Callen said.

"How? There was nothing," said Sam. Callen took a deep breath and tried to focus. Sam was right they couldn't have known.

Hetty left the room, leaving them to do what they do best. She had to speak to Director Vance and let him know the new developments.

"Leon, you should not have done this," said Hetty to Vance once she had him on the phone.

"Hetty, I wasn't going to leave you with them," Vance replied.

"I can handle myself Leon. You know they wouldn't have gotten anything out of me," Hetty replied.

"Hetty, you're too valuable," Vance said defending his choice.

"In this case Leon, no I was not," Hetty said firmly.

"What?" Vance asked, sounding confused.  
"The new orders Leon, no one is going to like them, especially Mr Callen. They would never have needed to be given if you'd done your job properly. And you will have the pleasure of telling them," Hetty said firmly.

"What was I supposed to do?" Vance asked her.

"Call the President and ask him. He would have agreed with me," replied Hetty, hanging up and returning to see how they were going.

"Eric, Director Vance is waiting online. Could you put him on please?" Hetty said as she walked into the room, causing the conversation to stop. She was pleased to see that they were being productive and not in a shouting match.

"Agent Callen," Director Vance said.

"What is it, Director?" Callen said, impatiently. They had things to do, they didn't need this.

"I need to know how things are going? Can you get her out of there?" Vance asked.

"We're still working on it. It's a highly secure compound, plenty of guards. Eric can't get into the security cameras. We're looking over the blueprints to see how to get to her," Callen replied.

"You have until sunrise," Vance said.

"Until what?" Sam asked, confused, looking up from what he was doing.

"If you can't get in and get her out by then, the orders are for the compound to be destroyed, including all people inside," Vance replied.

"What?" asked Eric in disbelief.

"You can't be serious," said Callen.

"Those are the orders, Agent Callen," Vance replied and they were all very glad he wasn't in the room telling them this.

"Why?" demanded Callen.

"The information she has cannot be allowed to fall into this man's hands," Vance replied

"Why?" Sam asked, repeating Callen's previous question, not happy with that answer.

"Because it will cost too many lives," replied Vance.

"What the hell is this project?" asked Callen. This was too much, he needed to know.

"I can't answer that," Vance said.

"So why didn't you just kill her yourself after she gave you the work?" Callen snapped at Vance.

"Because we trusted her not to give it to anyone else. She assured us we had the only copy of her work. She signed a statement and a confidentiality agreement. We had no reason to not believe her," Vance defended.

"So what? You're just giving up on her now?" Callen asked.

"She is in the hands of a known terrorist, who shows no mercy to anyone. We don't know how well she can hold up under questioning, torture or whatever else he throws at her-" Vance said.

"So we get her out of there," Callen said cutting him off.

"If you can do it before sunrise then yes," Vance said.

"Who gave the order? Can we go above them?" Callen asked desperately.

"Unless you have a direct line to God, Agent Callen, there is no one above," Vance replied.

"So now she's worth more than Hetty?" Callen added, immediately sorry for saying that.

"Enough, Agent Callen," Hetty demanded. Callen looked at her in apology. Hetty understood his concern and let it go.

"Gibbs and Ziva are on their way to LA to help. The rest of his team are here in the office to help in anyway they can. They won't be leaving until this is done. Hetty will get whatever you need. Good luck," Vance said, before signing off.

They looked at each other, all shocked and unsure. There was so much they weren't being told. Callen took a deep calming breath, he needed to get his mind back on the job.

"Sunrise, huh?" asked Sam.

Callen looked at Hetty.

"We are going to need more men Hetty, and soon," Callen said to her.

"I'll take care of it," Hetty said as she left the room.

Callen looked at Sam. Sam nodded at him in reassurance.

"Let's find a way," said Sam.

1.30 pm

"He's back again," Eric said, interrupting the planning session that was going on around him. Kensi was back in the office now, having been called back in to help, whilst other agents watched the compound.

"Right on time," Sam noted.

They all stopped to listen, though they were sure they wouldn't like this conversation anymore than the others.

"Kathryn. What is it to be? Are you going to make it easy on yourself?" Joseph asked.

"Go to hell," Kat said, sounding tired but determined.

"No that's where you're going," Joseph said.

They heard her cry out softly and then heard her scream.

"Don't worry my dear, it will just bruise. I know what I am doing. You, having a broken rib puncture your lung, would be most unfortunate for me. Now..."

They heard another sound as Kat cried out again, though this time it is cut off mid-cry.

"Tell me what I want hear," Joseph said in that cruel, firm voice.

"No," Kat whispered.

They heard a groan, though this time not from Kat. Though it was followed by another of her screams.

"Try to fight back again and there won't be any time between our little sessions. I'll be back in the morning. That should give you plenty of time to think about the pain you are in now and what it will be like if you don't co-operate."

They heard the sound of a door closing and the soft sound of her crying.

They all looked at Callen, he looked frozen.

"Callen?" said Nate, "Are you all right?" Callen looked at Nate, trying to pull himself together.

"That's a long time between meetings, Nate. Why?" Callen asked Nate.

"About sixteen hours for her to think about what he is going to do to her. I'm guessing it is part of his tactics, playing with her mind," Nate said. Sixteen hours in one's own head could be more terrifying than what actually happens at the end of it.

"Eric, bring up the blueprints again. Let's bring her home," Sam said. His words helped bring Callen's attention back to the room. Callen smiled his thanks.

"What are our options if we take out the power?" asked Kensi.

"They have a back up generator here and here, we'd have to take them out at the same time," Sam said, pointing to two places on the satellite picture.

"If we can, will that get us in the gate?" Callen asked.

"No, if it's the type of gate that I think, then it's got a manual override in the event of power failure. You have to open it from somewhere else," Eric replied.

"What if we took out the neighbourhood power and made sure their back up ran out a few minutes later? Maybe they wouldn't suspect something and we could take them by surprise later?" Kensi suggested. Sam nodded and looked at the satellite map.

"What's the generator run on, Eric?" Sam asked.

"Looks like one run by a tank of gas attached," Eric replied.

"Are you sure?" asked Callen. "Doesn't seem very secure."

"Sure, well as sure as the blueprints and satelite image let me be," said Eric.

"Okay, so we drain the supply to the back up, cut the power to the neighbourhood and wait until they run out. Then what?" said Kensi.

"How many men do you think we'll have?" Sam asked.

"As many as Hetty can get," Callen replied as Hetty walked in the door.

"I have fifty marines, ten Navy seals, a stealth helicopter and as many vehicles as you need to get them there, ready to go," Hetty said. Callen looked at her shocked, that was a lot a fire power.

"And us," said Gibbs as he and Ziva walked through.

"Wow, who's paying the bill?" asked Kensi, in awe of the magic that Hetty could work.

"The President and Leon. He owes me," said Hetty with a small smile.

"Which one?" asked Callen. He wouldn't be surprised if it was the President.

"Both actually. Now, Mr Callen. This is no longer just a rescue mission. You get Kat, then you take down the operation as well. Might as well get the bad guys whilst we are at it. Let me know when you have a plan," Hetty said.

"Now we know what we have to work with, shouldn't be long," Callen replied.

"Good, keep me informed," Hetty said as she walked out the door.

"When do you want to do it?" asked Gibbs watching Callen carefully.

"Midnight. Hope some of them sleep," said Callen, glad to have Gibbs there.

"Abby still got the satellite?" asked Sam.

"Yep," said Eric.

"Good. We're gonna need it," replied Callen, a plan forming in his mind. He just hoped that the uncle stayed true to his word and that Kat could hold on just a little bit longer.

_A/N - so any good? or should I stick to the fluffy stuff?_


	21. Chapter 20

_A/N - hope this works, please let me know._

_Thanks so much for the reviews, encouraging comments and alerts that have been added._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 19**

They had a plan; were almost ready to go. There had been nothing further from the earpiece, though Eric had occasionally picked up small noises from Kat. At least she was still alone and they had an idea where she was. Callen didn't want to think how hard this would be if they had moved her. He just hoped she was doing okay. It had been a long time for her to be alone with her thoughts.

"All right Ladies and Gentleman, one last thing before you go. Do not let this place burn. It is estimated Ivan Josephs could have well over twenty million dollars worth of assets, in various parts of the world. Given the size of the compound and the security, it is highly likely that there will be information regarding those assets somewhere. We want that information as well," Hetty said. "That is all. Good luck." Hetty glanced at Gibbs with a small nod of her head.

"Callen," Gibbs said. Callen looked at him, wondering what was with the nod.

"Need to talk," Gibbs said, nodding to the door, "privately."

Callen followed Gibbs to another room.

"What is it?" Callen asked, turning to face him as Gibbs closed the door behind them.

"Before you go in, you need to know what Kat knows, what she is protecting," Gibbs said taking a seat.

"You know?" Callen asked Gibbs, who nodded.

"How?" Callen asked frowning. Vance didn't have clearance.

"Hetty. She's worried," Gibbs replied. "Wants you to know, so that you can be prepared for Kat's response. Might not be what you're used to." Callen wasn't sure he liked the sound of this, but at least he was about to get some answers.

"What do I need to know?" Callen asked as he sat down.

o~o

o~o

o~o

"That's what she's protecting?" Callen asked, shocked.

"That's what she is willing to die for," Gibbs replied.

He'd been watching Callen since he'd arrived and, though Callen was still Callen for the planning and ideas, there was something more to him. A desperation to get her out that had nothing to do with getting the bad guys. As Callen looked at him Gibbs asked, "Are you up for this?"

"What do you mean?" Callen asked, frowning.

"Let me take the lead tonight," Gibbs said. "Not asking you to watch from the sidelines. We've got the plan, just let me give the orders. You take care of getting her out, I'll take care of the rest," Gibbs said. He knew there was no chance of Callen sitting this one out, and since it was Callen's mission, he wasn't just going to step in and take over, at least not yet. Callen was thinking it over when Gibbs continued.

"It's not personal for me ... It is for you," Gibbs added.

Callen looked at him and shook his head slightly. As always, Gibbs knows everything. He was right, this was personal now. He cared for Kat, and although he could see the plan clearly, when he focused on getting her out of there, everything else disappeared.

"Fine, you lead," Callen agreed.

"Then let's go bring your girl home," Gibbs said as he got up and walked out the door with Callen following.

They cut the power to the whole neighbourhood. Three of the Navy seals had tampered with the fuel for the back up generators. The rest of the men had slowly made their way around the fence wall, once darkness had set in, and were concealed, ready to go over, once the power went down. They had been monitoring the guard patrol pattern for most of the afternoon, courtesy of the satellite and Abby, and knew the routine so they could time the power failure to give them the best undetected access, hopefully. The plan was to get Kat out and then take down the operation, hopefully before anyone suspected anything was actually wrong.

When the back up generators went down, they waited patiently. They watched as someone went to check and then returned inside. As soon as they had gone in, Callen, Kensi, Sam, Gibbs and Ziva, dropped quietly onto the roof from the helicopter. A close watch was kept on all exits, just in case someone returned with a fresh fuel tank. Eric guided them through the building, directing them to where Kat was most likely being held. They went as quickly as they could but it was slow going, because Eric had no way of telling them if there were any of Joseph's men where they were headed. They got lucky and managed to find ways through the men they came across without being detected and without starting a shooting match.

"Callen, she should be on the floor below. There are stairs just up ahead, on your left," Eric said

"You said there were three places," Callen queried, as they stopped and waited.

"Yeah, but your signals are getting slightly weaker as you go down the levels. By the next floor, it looks like they will match with the one from Kat's earpiece," Eric said. Callen glanced as Sam, who shrugged.

"Better than nothing," Sam said. Gibbs nodded, his agreement.

"Let's go then," Callen said.

They carefully moved to the stairs and went down to the next level.

"Eric, are you sure?" Callen asked, before they opened the door to move out of the stairwell.

"Yes, we're sure G Callen," they heard Abby say.

"Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Hi Gibbs. Look, I find things. It's what I do. It's amazing what you can find when you actually look," Abby said.

"Something that small?" asked Callen. Though he had confidence in Abby's skills, if she wasn't sure then they could miss Kat altogether, especially if someone found them first.

"Yep. Now, stop talking and go get her," Abby said firmly.

They moved slowly and carefully out the door and down the hall.

"The hall coming up on your left, that's the way out. There's a balcony and stairs at the end," said Eric.

"Ziva, Kensi, with me. We clear the hall. Callen, Hanna, go get her," said Gibbs.

"She should be in the room, door on the right, just around the corner ahead," said Eric.

Callen and Sam moved forward, quietly and carefully finding their way to the door.

"That's the one," said Eric.

"No guards," said Sam looking at Callen.

"His mistake," said Callen. Our good luck, he thought.

Unsurprisingly, the door was locked. As Callen picked the lock, Sam watched and listened carefully for anyone coming their way.

"You watch, I'll get her," said Callen as he finally heard the door unlock.

"As if it was going to be the other way around," said Sam. He would have chuckled too, but it wasn't the time for that.

Callen quietly opened the door and went through. He turned his light toward the shape of the bed he'd seen, courtesy of the emergency lighting that was in the hall. She wasn't there and he had a very brief moment of panic, until he heard something from the back of the room.

Callen turned around and there she was, backed into the corner of the wall. He heard her whimper, "No." She sounded so scared.

"Kat, it's me," Callen said quietly.

"G?" she whispered, but she didn't come to him.

"Yeah," Callen said. He slowly walked toward her, trying not to frighten her anymore.

"Stop," Kat said, trying to back away further. "Prove it."

"You have a birthmark, inner right thigh, right at the top," Callen said, standing perfectly still.

"More," Kat said, though she did take a small step forward.

"Looks like a heart," Callen said. Before he had finished she was running at him. Kat threw her arms around him and he held her tight, relieved that she was okay. She pulled back quickly though, with a whimper of pain.

"What?" Callen asked, the relief he had felt gone at the sound of her pain.

"Hurts," Kat said, trying not to cry. She was so relieved he was here, she didn't really know if the tears were from that or the pain.

"Let's go home," Callen said, taking her hand and heading to the door.

"Hall's clear," said Gibbs.

Sam looked at Callen and nodded. They moved out carefully.

"Don't want to know how you knew that piece of information," said Sam with a smile in his voice.

"Not what you're thinking," said Callen, smiling slightly. He wondered how long he could hold this over Sam's head.

"Not thinking anything," said Sam.

They turned the corner into the hall and started to move quicker. Suddenly, someone came out of a room right in front of them and had a gun to Callen's head before they could react. He could feel the pressure. They all froze.

"Going somewhere Kathryn?" Joseph asked. Callen heard Gibbs swear.

"No!" Callen heard Kat say. "Don't!"

"Come with me and he lives. Anyone move and he dies. Here and now," Joseph said, without a trace of emotion in his voice. It wasn't hard at all to believe he meant it and would follow through on his threat.

Kat looked at Callen and he saw the tears fall down her face. "I'll come," Kat whispered, "Just let me say goodbye." Callen couldn't believe what she was going to do. Gibbs had been right. He couldn't even try to convince her not to.

"Oh, how sweet. Better than anything I could have come up with. You have twenty seconds, and I'm not moving," Joseph replied.

Kat moved closer and looked Callen in the eyes. He saw the pain and her determination. He knew what she would do once she was gone. He felt the pressure increase from the gun on his head and knew that if he tried to say anything or tried to stop her, he'd be dead before he could. He could only hope that they could find her again, before.

"I'm sorry ... I … I can't let him hurt you," Kat reached up and kissed him gently. As she pulled back slightly, eyes closed, she whispered against his lips, "I ..." She'd been so focused on him that she didn't notice when the gun left the side of his head, but she did hear a thud which made her spin around and see Joseph lying on the floor, not moving.

There was a woman standing above him. She looked at them and Kat heard Callen say "Thanks Ziva," as she felt his arms slip around her. Kat looked back down again at Joseph and noticed his eyes. They looked just like her father's had the last time she saw them, lifeless.

"You're very welcome. We should go now. Quickly. They know we are here," Ziva said.

Callen turned Kat to look at him, "Time to run Kat," he said. She nodded and Callen let her go, took her hand and they ran, not caring if anyone heard. They ran out the door and down the stairs, Callen steering Kat, as they headed straight for some trees. There were three Seals waiting for them there. Before they were at the trees, Callen heard Gibbs say, "Do it, now."  
Callen pulled Kat behind one of the trees as he heard Eric's countdown, "3, 2, 1, lights." The compound was flooded with light and the gunfire started. Callen held Kat close as she flinched at the sounds, her breathing shallow and erratic.

"Let's move," said Gibbs. They moved slowly to the gate, staying hidden among the gardens. Someone had found the manual control for it and on the other side, Grant had a car waiting. Callen turned to Kat, now that he had some light. He could see the bruises on her face and neck, could see the fear still in her eyes, though it was mixed with relief. He took her back in his arms, holding her gently. She wasn't the only one relieved. Right now, he didn't care what else happened with the mission. They had her back and he was very glad Gibbs was taking care of the rest.

Gibbs watched. He saw the way Kat lent into Callen, eyes closed, like she completely trusted him. Gibbs had expected jumpy, overly alert and fearful, not this. Perhaps he shouldn't have been surprised. He'd heard the recordings of the meetings with her uncle, had read her file on the plane and was amazed at how much she'd been able to take, especially considering she had no training. That, and what she'd been willing to die for, not just the project. Gibbs saw the way Callen's fingers moved gently and reassuringly where he held her, the way Callen had kissed the top of her head, almost unconsciously. Gibbs noticed these and other things. He doubted Callen knew what it meant though, not yet.

"Thank you," Callen said to Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded at Callen then looked at Sam and Kensi.

"Stay with these two," Gibbs said.

"Take her home Callen. Take care of her. I'll take care of the clean up," Gibbs said.

"Thank you," whispered Kat, opening her eyes and looking at Gibbs with a small smile.

"Not a problem. I hear you're worth it," Gibbs said, giving her one of the smiles he tended to reserve for Abby.

"Bring her back to the office, Mr Callen. The doctor is here to check her over. Then you can take her home," Hetty said.


	22. Chapter 21

_A/N - thanks for the reviews and alerts. Hopefully this chapter worked out but after a few sleepless nights with a sick little one and several read over's I can't see clearly so thought I'd let you all decide._

_Disclaimer in Chapter one._

_24/07/2010 - updated to fix New York to Washington thanks to cubbiegirl3419 for pointing out the mistake.  
_

**Chapter 20**

When they finally arrived back at the office, Hetty wanted to speak with Callen so Kensi went in with Kat to see the doctor. She looked nervous, but Callen assured her he would be right outside the door.

"Well done Gentlemen," Hetty said to Callen and Sam.

"Thanks Hetty," Callen said, leaning on the wall opposite to the door Kat had gone through.

Hetty noticed his eyes spent more time on the door than anywhere else.

"How is she Mr Callen?" Hetty asked. The concern for Kat, evident in her voice to all of them.

Callen looked at Hetty frowning, not really understanding what Hetty was asking.

"Not what the doctor will tell me but what you think. Is she okay?" Hetty asked.

"I think she will be. We need to give her time though Hetty, before we send her back." Callen said. He didn't know how long she would need, but he'd there. He wouldn't let her be scared anymore, she'd had enough of that recently.

"She'll have time Mr Callen. You both will. She won't be sent home until her injuries are better and Nate thinks she can handle her old life," Hetty assured him, knowing that this had been a very tough mission all around and it wasn't just Kat who would need time to recover.

"Is it going to be safe for her to go home, back to her old life?" asked Sam, concerned as well. They rarely got this personally involved in a mission but they had all grown fond of Kat over the last few weeks.

"We are checking that. I would assume that she will be with us for a least another week, most probably longer," Hetty replied.

"So G, how did you know about the birthmark?" Sam asked, looking at Callen.

"Thought you weren't thinking about that?" Callen said.

Sam just shrugged.

"Hetty's idea," Callen said, thinking how lucky it had been that Hetty had thought of it.

"What? Full body exam?" Sam asked, almost making Callen laugh. Sam was good, he needed that. He felt just a little bit of the tension in him release.

"Mr Hanna!" exclaimed Hetty. Sam just looked at her and back at Callen, who was at least now smiling. Hetty nodded, understanding.

"No Sam. Kat giving me some piece of information that would prove who I was. Just in case," Callen said, giving Hetty a smile of thanks.

"So she told you about it?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam. I haven't seen it personally," Callen said, as the thought crossed his mind that he wouldn't mind. He shook his head slightly to stop the direction his thoughts were headed in. Now wasn't the time.

The door opened and the doctor walked out, closing the door behind him, but not before Callen caught a glimpse of Kat, a look of pain on her face, as Kensi helped her get dressed.

"How is our patient Doctor?" Hetty asked before anyone else could.

"Not good. I would prefer to have her in hospital for a couple of days. She's extremely exhausted, dehydrated and hasn't eaten in over a day. But, I don't think that is a good idea given her mental state. She needs to feel safe and I don't think that is going to happen in hospital." The doctor looked directly at Callen. "She needs you."

"What else? What do I do for her?" Callen asked.

"Make sure she eats, drinks and sleeps for the next two days, nothing else. It doesn't have to be big, just little bits, often until she gets her strength and appetite back. I'll check on her in forty eight hours and if I'm not happy, she will be going straight to the hospital," the doctor answered.

"I'll make sure she does," Callen said. He hated hospitals and he had no plans on leaving her side anytime soon.

"How bad are her injuries Doctor?" asked Hetty. Callen tensed, he wasn't really sure he wanted to hear this, but knew he needed to know if he was going to take care of her.

"She has badly bruised ribs, luckily none broken. If the pain doesn't ease within the forty eight hours, she'll need to have an x-ray, just to confirm that there are no fractures that have been missed. She has taken a nasty blow to the head, but doesn't appear to have a concussion. Her left hand and shoulder are extremely bruised from a fall she took, but again, nothing broken. She probably won't be too co-ordinated with it for a couple of days."

"Anything else?" Callen asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Aside from the bruising you have already seen, the possibility for shock and a few minor scraps and bruising on her legs from the failed exchange, no," the doctor replied.

"Can I take her home now?" Callen asked, straightening up, as he relaxed a little.

"Soon. I'm just going to get her some sleeping pills for tonight and some pain killers for the next couple of days," said the doctor

"Sleeping pills?" Callen asked concerned. She'd taken a blow to the head, surely that wasn't a good idea.

"I understand your concern Agent Callen. There are no signs of concussion and, I believe, it is in her best interests right now to sleep," the doctor assured him. Callen nodded.

"I'll be back shortly," the doctor said and left.

Callen put his head back against the wall and Sam and Hetty heard him let out a deep breath.

"She is alive and safe, Mr Callen," Hetty said.

"I know Hetty. Just wishing she hadn't had to go through this," he replied.

"We all do Mr Callen," replied Hetty gently.

The door opened and Kensi and Kat walked out. Kat went straight to Callen and he saw the relief in her eyes when she saw him. He wrapped his arms around her, happy to have her back where he could protect her.

"Mr Hanna, Miss Blye. Please take them home and stay with them. There is an air bed in the linen cupboard so one of you can take the floor and the other the couch," said Hetty.

"Thanks Hetty," said Callen, holding Kat as she put her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"So who gets to drive G?" Sam asked, grinning.

Callen looked at them both and reached into his pocket for the key. He had other priorities rather than keeping either of them from the drivers seat.

"You two decide and come get us when the fights over," Callen said as he threw the keys in the air. Sam caught them, being taller and they left arguing over who would drive. He honestly had no idea which one would win, even if Sam had an advantage since he already had the keys. He walked Kat to a seat near the entrance, where they sat down and waited for the others to come back. Kat sat on Callen's left side and rested her head on his shoulder, he slipped an arm around her waist. They didn't say anything, just sat quietly .

Callen saw Gibbs walk through the door.

"Haven't got her home yet Callen?" Gibbs asked as he walked over to them.

"Just waiting for Sam and Kensi to get the car," Callen replied.

"You sure they're not just gonna run off with it?" Gibbs had heard about Hetty's car.

"They'll bring it," Callen said, smiling. "Everything go all right?"

"All done. Just have to sift through everything they found. I think Hetty will be pleased," Gibbs replied as he looked at Kat, who was watching him..

"Kat, this is Special Agent Gibbs," Callen said, officially introducing them

"Gibbs?" Kat said, frowning, raising her head off his shoulder and looking between the two of them.

"NCIS Washington," Callen said. He'd noticed her frown and tried to clear things up for her. She hadn't met him yet, or even heard about him.

"Washington?" Kat repeated, then her eyes went wide and she straightened up. "Abby's boss?" she asked.

"You know Abby?" Gibbs asked, surprised.

"Pen Pals," Kat said, with a small smile. So this was Gibbs, Abby's description was pretty right.

"Really?" asked Callen, just as surprised as Gibbs.

"Yeah. Trial program between our Uni's, I was in my third year. I scored Abby. We never stopped," Kat replied, smiling and thinking of all the emails and cards that had passed between the two of them over the last eight years.

"Speaking of Abs," said Gibbs after he pulled out his phone which had started ringing, and he checked it.

"Yes Abs?" Gibbs said.

"Is she alright? Is she hurt? Come on Gibbs, don't make me hurt you. Tell me she's okay," came Abby's voice.

"You didn't tell me you knew her, Abs," Gibbs said, stalling.

"I didn't want to distract you," Abs replied.

"Didn't want to distract me?" Gibbs almost laughed at that.

"Gibbs," Abby said seriously, and Gibbs detected a worried tone in her voice and stopped.

"She's right here. Wanna to talk to her?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, Yes, Yes, please, Yes," Abby said and Gibbs could almost see her jumping up and down.

"It's for you," Gibbs said, handing the phone over to Kat. She took it in her good hand and held it up to her ear, it was the one right next to Callen.

"Hey Abby," Kat said.

"Kitty Kat," Abby replied. Kat groaned at the look on Callen's face as he heard Abby's pet name for her.

"You okay, Kat?" Abby asked, having heard the groan through the phone.

"I've been better, but I'm okay now," Kat replied, as she wondered how much pain it would cause if she hit Callen right now. She could see it in his eyes that he was going to want to know more about that.

"I'm so glad you are all right, I was worried. I mean. I knew they'd get you. I was just worried. And then when I spotted the signal change ... But I've got to admit, just a tad bit jealous of you getting to be G Callen's wife. What was that like, kissing him?" Abby said so fast that Kat didn't have a chance to stop her.

"Abby, he is right here," Kat said when Abby took a breath.

"Right here? As in, next to you?" Abby asked.

"As in he can hear everything," Kat said, smiling at the look on Callen's face.

"Oh. Hi G Callen," Abby said, only slightly fazed.

"Abby Sciuto," Callen said, trying not laugh.

"Thanks for rescuing her," Abby said, not sounding concerned any more that Callen had heard what she said.

"No problem." Callen and Kat both spotted Kensi walk through the door, looking a little miffed. Sam must be driving.

"Abby, I got to go," Kat said.

"Okay. I owe you a visit don't I?" Abby said.

"Yep," Kat said, smiling at the thought. It had been a while since their last truth or dare shot session. She had a feeling she knew where Abby's questions would lead next time and made a mental note to get Abby to agree that they don't leave the house again.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Kat," Abby said.

"Thanks for everything, Abby," Kat said and she handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"Oh wait, you didn't tell me about kissing him," Abby said.

"I wouldn't know Abs," Gibbs replied.

"Oh, Gibbs, sorry," said Abby.

"See you later Abs." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"She talk like that in her emails?" Gibbs asked Kat as she and Callen stood up.

"Yeah," said Kat, smiling. "Only it's better, you get subtitles." Callen and Gibbs smiled at that.

"Bye," Kat said softly to Gibbs, as they started to walk toward Kensi and the door.

"I can't believe you know Abby. What do you two have in common?" Callen asked, thinking that they were so very different.

"Well there is work," Kat said, then she stopped as she remembered something.

"Wait, Abby was in LA a while ago, she was supposed to come and visit. She said she had some trouble at work and couldn't make it. You have anything to do with that?" Kat asked.

"Maybe," Callen replied, remembering how close they had come to not getting Abby back.

"Not gonna fill me in are you?" Kat asked.

"Don't think you really need to know the details. We rescued Abby and sent her home, safe and sound," Callen said.

"Then I guess we have more in common than just work," Kat said, as Callen slipped his arm around her as they walked out the door to the car.

"Ever gonna let me drive?" Kat asked quietly as she tried to reach for her seat belt. She'd been able to push everything aside in her mind during the crazy conversation with Abby, but now it was back and she was so tired again. Callen slid over to help her with her seat belt.

"There's a first time for everything," Callen said gently, as he pulled it around her. She started to smile but after he clipped up the seat belt, she whimpered in pain as it pulled back against her. He undid it quickly, looking at her, concerned.

"Hurts," Kat said again. It hadn't been too bad on the way to the office, but the seat belt in the other car didn't feel as tight.

Callen stayed next to her, and turned to Sam.

"Real slow Sam, not strapped in back here," Callen said.

"Got it," said Sam as he carefully pulled away.

Kensi went to the kitchen when they arrived at the apartment to make Kat something to eat, whilst Sam sorted out the extra bed. Kat smiled her thanks, as she sat down at the table and nibbled on the sandwich. She wasn't really hungry, but it was the doctors orders. Since she didn't want to end up in hospital she forced herself to eat. When she was finished, Callen helped her up and took her to the bedroom.

"Do you want a shower?" he asked as they passed the bathroom door.

"Yes, but no. I don't want to be alone right now," Kat said. Being away from him earlier with the doctor, she'd felt the fear coming back, even with Kensi there and knowing he was just outside.

"Need some help?" he asked. He watched as she tried the buttons on her shirt, unable to co-ordinate her fingers to undo them.

"I'll get Kensi," Callen said when she nodded and started to move away.

"Please don't. You do it." Kat looked at him. She didn't want him to leave, she needed him near.

Callen knelt down in front of her and started undoing the buttons. As he did, he looked into her eyes and saw the tears.

"I couldn't let him hurt you," Kat said softly.

"I know," Callen said. He'd have done the same thing for her, if he'd had the chance.

As he slipped the shirt carefully off her shoulders, he heard her small whimper of pain and she closed her eyes. Callen saw the rest of the bruises now, the one on her shoulder and arm, the ones on the ribs adding to the ones on her face and neck.

"I'm sorry," Callen whispered.

"Thank you for coming for me," Kat said, opening her eyes, reaching out to touch his face with her good hand.

"Did you doubt it?" Callen asked, hoping she hadn't.

"No. Just doubted whether I could last long enough," Kat admitted for the first time.

He reached under the pillow for her pjyamas and carefully helped her put the shirt on. He did it as carefully as he could, but he still caught the look of pain flash across her face a couple of times. Callen saw Kensi at the door and nodded to her to come in.

"Here, you'll need to take these once you are changed. Doc says they'll work quickly, so wait until you're finished getting dressed," Kensi said quietly.

"Thanks Kenz," Callen said, taking the water and the tablets and putting them on the table.

Kensi turned to go.

"Kensi?" Kat said. Kensi turned back to her.

"Thank you. Sam too," Kat said.

"I'll tell him," Kensi said with a gentle smile for her.

Callen finished getting her changed and helped her back into bed after she had taken the tablets. He quickly changed himself and joined her. Kat settled in his arms trying not to make any noise of pain. She needed to be held by him. He felt her tense at first and tried not to move as she settled herself as comfortably as she could. Callen heard her faintly whisper, "Thank you," to him before the sleeping pills took effect. He wasn't far behind her, having not slept for two days either.


	23. Chapter 22

_A/N - Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Not much to go now._

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Chapter 21**

Kat followed the doctors orders and when he checked on her after the 48 hours were up, he didn't have to put her in hospital. Nate and Hetty spent the next three days debriefing her, though not constantly. Nate pulled the plug the moment he felt she was getting distressed. He didn't want to push it, especially as he was surprised that she hadn't broken down already. Kensi and Sam went back to work at the office after the first couple of days, once Kat was feeling safer. They started searching to make sure it would be safe for her to go home later.

Most of the bruising had gone down by the time the debrief was over and when Callen suggested a quiet trip to the beach, she agreed quickly, though he saw a brief flash on fear on his face just after he did. He called Hetty and asked for an update so he could reassure her. They hadn't found any suggestion that there was anyone else out there looking for her. So they went. They ended up going back everyday as Callen found she slept better after the trip to the beach. They didn't talk about what would happen later, they just took it one day at a time. Gradually, Kat started feeling more normal. The doctor cleared her injuries on day eight, once her shoulder wasn't so painful and it was mostly fully functional. Nate cleared her on day eleven, not because he felt she was actually ready then, but more because he felt she wouldn't be ready until she had to face it. He saw how dependent she had become on the security of having Callen there. Nate did believe she would be okay though. He made sure that she knew she could call him anytime. So, day thirteen was the day she was due to go home.

When Callen woke up, it was four in the morning and she wasn't in bed. He got up to find her standing at the window in the lounge room, looking out at the lights flickering outside.

"What's up," he asked as he ran his hands down her arms and, noting they were cold, he slipped his arms around her.

Kat couldn't tell him the truth. How could she tell him this life felt more real than anything else. That she felt like she was now going to have to pretend. How could she tell him she didn't want to be Kathryn Dixon again. She wanted to stay Kat Riley. And she couldn't tell him she loved him. At least this way she could pretend that it had been Kat Riley who loved him. She couldn't tell him that she didn't know where she would find the strength to walk away from him tomorrow. So she found a small truth that didn't seem important.

"I told Hetty I didn't need so many clothes, I didn't even wear half of them," Kat said quietly. Callen heard the sadness in her voice.

"And none from that drawer either," Callen teased her gently, hoping for a least a smile, not that he could see it, but he would be able to hear it in her voice.

"I sometimes wonder what you would have done if I had of," Kat said, with the smile he'd been hoping for.

"What every good husband should do," Callen said.

Kat turned slightly and looked at him, puzzled.

"Make sure it didn't stay on long," Callen replied

Kat looked shocked at his response and he chuckled.

"What? I'm not a robot Kat, you really think I could have resisted?" Callen asked her. It was one thing to find it easy to resist someone you didn't care about dressed like that, quite another if you did.

Kat didn't say anything for a few moments, just looked at him.

"I only have five hours left to be Kat Riley," Kat finally said softly. Callen didn't know where she was going with this so just waited.

"We both want this right? It's not just me?" Kat asked as she turned in his arms and slipped her's around his neck. Now he understood.

"Not just you," Callen said quietly.

"We both know this is going to end ...soon. Can't we just," Kat started to say.

"Kat," Callen said, desperately hoping she wasn't asking what he thought. He didn't know if he could say no, but he didn't want to make this harder for either of them by saying yes.

"Help me forget," she paused and took a breath, "Help me forget what I am going back to, for just a little while." He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Please" she whispered at his lips just before she kissed him. He couldn't say no, not when she was already hurting and not when he wanted this just as much as she did.

Callen woke up before the alarm went off. He looked over at Kat, she looked so peaceful. Callen didn't remember seeing her look like that before in her sleep. He saw her smile and he felt a pain in his chest as he realised something. Greg Riley had fallen in love with his wife. He shut the door quickly on the little voice in his mind wanting to know if it was just Greg Riley who was in love with her. Callen reached over and switched off the alarm before it went off. They should be getting up, there was an hour until they were supposed to be at the office. But he needed time, time to work out how to say goodbye without giving everything away. He also wanted her to sleep. He didn't know how she would go sleeping after she left and didn't want to disturb her. He'd deal with Hetty later. So he watched her sleep, and tried to figure out how to let her go.

They were late; almost two hours late. The walk from the car to the office door was slow, like they were trying to delay the inevitable. As they walked through the doors, they saw everyone waiting together, ready to say goodbye. There were no comments about their lateness. Callen, with his arm around her waist, felt Kat pause as she saw them and felt her take a deep breath. They walked closer and Callen let her go, guiding her gently toward Hetty. He stepped back and walked over to his desk, he needed space if he was going to be able to do this.

Kat felt lost when Callen left her side, but knew she needed to get used to it. She walked over to Hetty, not sure what she was going to say.

"Good luck my dear," Hetty said to her, taking hold of one of her hands. Kat looked down and saw she was still wearing the rings. She started to take them off when Hetty stopped her. Kat looked up.

"Keep them, they are rightfully yours," Hetty said. Kat felt the tears fill her eyes and gave the little woman a hug, and whispered "I'm sorry." She wished Hetty hadn't been taken, knew if it wasn't for her, Hetty would have been safe. Kat reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope, giving it to Hetty.

"Please," was all she said.

"I will," said Hetty, understanding.

Kat turned to Eric who was standing next to Hetty.

"Thank you for everything Eric," Kat said. She knew how important Eric's computer skills had been watching out for her.

Eric nodded and gave her a quick hug.

Nate was waiting next. "Call me if you need to talk," Nate reminded her.

"I will. No point breaking in a new therapist," Kat said. Nate smiled.

"Be good to her," Kat added, looking at Kensi and then back to Nate.

"I will," he said, smiling gently as he glanced at Kensi and back to Kat.

Kensi was next. Kat felt the tears pushing to get out as Kensi gave her a hug.

"If you ever want to change careers let me know," Kat said. "You make a great lab assistant, even without training."

Kensi smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Sam was the hardest so far.

"Thank you," Kat whispered. Sam nodded. Kat glanced at Callen briefly then back to Sam, but she couldn't find the words.

"Don't worry, I always do," said Sam, understanding she wanted to ask him to look after Callen for her. Kat smiled and reached up to kiss him on the cheek.

As Kat turned and started to walk towards Callen, she felt some tears escape. She didn't know how she was going to do this. Didn't even know if she could. She stopped in front of him and Callen pulled her close.

"You trying to steal my team are you?" Callen joked, having heard her offer to Kensi.

"Nope, just letting her know her options," Kat replied, trying to smile. They were quiet for a moment.

"I'm losing count of how many times you've saved my life," Kat said softly. "Thank you doesn't seem enough."

"It is," Callen replied, brushing away the tears from her cheeks.

"If you're up near Seattle, look me up," Kat said, her voice unsteady.

"Will do. If you're back in LA, you know where to find me," Callen replied, keeping his tone light.

"I will be, I know this place that does great burgers near a quiet little beach, need to go back sometime," Kat said. They both smiled at the memories.

"I'm going to miss you Mr Riley," Kat whispered, closing her eyes briefly, trying not to hold the tears back. She didn't know if they would stop once they started. That hadn't been what she really wanted to say.

"Back at ya, Mrs Riley," Callen replied, before he pulled her in for a last kiss, one which would normally have Sam whistling at them and Kensi telling them to get a room. When it is was over, Kat rested her forehead against his and she whispered, "Another life, maybe this would work."

"Yeah, another life," Callen agreed. Another quiet moment passed as Kat took a couple of deep breaths hoping they would help her with the next part. She pulled back and took a step away from him, but he pulled her back for one last hug.

When he let her go, she whispered, "Bye," and turned and walked away quickly. Callen watched her go, and felt his heart break as she turned back one last time to look at him before she walked out the door.

Sam walked over to Callen and stood next to him.

"You okay G?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay Sam," Callen replied, lying. Sam knew it too.

"Going for a run," Callen said, standing up. It was time to pack away Greg Riley and hope Hetty never brought him out of the box again. Callen didn't know how far he would have to run until he'd done that.

"Want company?" Sam asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Nope. Pick me up though," Callen said.

"Just call," Sam replied.

"Thanks Sam," Callen said as he started to walk away.

"G," Sam said. Callen turned back.

"Yeah?"

"You did good, so did she," Sam said.

"Yeah she did," Callen agreed about her, but not so sure about him.


	24. Chapter 23

29/12/2010- For those of you who received the New Chapter Alert - it is actually The real Chapter nine that I've put up and moved into the correct place. From the drop down box it comes up as Chapter 24. Sorry for any confusion. There is an author note at the beginning of that chapter explaining what happened.

_A/N - Last chapter, hope you enjoy_

_Disclaimer in Chapter 1_

**Epilogue, One month later.**

Callen, Sam and Kensi were sitting at their desks, working on some paper work during some down time between cases.

"So how are things with you and Nate?" Sam asked Kensi, looking over at her.

"None of your business Sam," Kensi replied, not looking back at him.

"Oh come on Kenz, tell us," Callen said, sitting back in his chair and looking at her and noticing a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah Kenz, you know your the only one here with a love life," Sam said.

Kensi looked up and glared at Sam and briefly looked over at Callen.

"Kensi, it's okay," Callen said. He'd taken longer than expected to pack up Greg Riley and hadn't been good company for a while and his team mates were still in 'Protect Callen's Feelings' mode, something he hated that he felt they needed to do.

"Mr Callen, when you have finished here, I need to speak to you. I have a meeting for you to attend in an hour," Hetty said as she passed by the bullpen.

"Sure Hetty," Callen said, then turned back to Kensi.

"So Kenz, how is it going with Nate?" Callen asked, smiling.

"It's..." Kensi started but she stopped when she saw Eric.

They all turned to him.

"What's up Eric? Did one of your computers die?" Callen asked, wondering why the techie looked extremely pale and down.

Eric flinched at his words and Callen didn't like the feeling in his stomach that followed.

"What is it Eric?" Callen asked, seriously this time.

"You need to see this," Eric said, as he walked over to the monitor that had recently been put into their team space. Eric turned it on and then brought up a news report. There was a house on fire in the back ground. Eric turned up the sound, glancing at Callen as he did.

"Reports say that the owner entered the house just five minutes before the explosion. No one saw her leave. The house belonged to Seattle University lecturer, Dr Kathryn Dixon, who had only just returned to work after a six week kidnapping ordeal. Fire crews are still battling the blaze, hoping to protect the neighbouring houses. Given the Dr's recent kidnapping, it doesn't seem likely that foul play will be ruled out for a while."

They all turned to look at Callen. He didn't say a word, just grabbed his jacket and walked away as they watched. Sam started to go after him, he had seen the pain on Callen's face.

"Mr Callen, I am sorry but you have a meeting to attend and is has to be done today," Hetty said firmly, blocking his way.

"Hetty," Callen started to say. There was no way he could go to this meeting, whatever it was. He couldn't think of anything except that she was dead, that he'd failed to keep her safe after all.

"My office now, Mr Callen," Hetty ordered, turning and walking to her office, expecting him to follow. Very reluctantly, he did.

"Hetty send Sam, I can't do this now," Callen begged when Hetty turned to face him.

"She wanted you to," Hetty said.

"What?" Callen asked, not understanding.

Hetty handed him a letter which he automatically took. He looked down and recognised the handwriting. It was Kat's. He felt his chest constrict as he looked at it.

Callen looked back at Hetty, frowning.

"Read it, then we'll talk," Hetty said gently and left him alone.

Callen looked down at the letter for a few moments before he sat down and opened it.

_G_

_I'm sorry. I'd hoped to be able to ask you this in person. But that can't happen. _

_Some of the money from my uncle's organisation is going to be used to set up a foundation to help victims of, well, him and those like him. I trust you. I was hoping you would check out whoever they have decided was good enough to run it. They get to decide who gets what. I don't want just anyone there. If you don't trust that they are the right person, then they are not. Hetty will take care of anything else. I just want you to tell her yes or no. Please, I don't want the money to end up going where it shouldn't._

_I know that what we had wasn't real, but it was the best part of my life. It felt more real than anything else._

_I will never forget you. How could I? _

_I love you._

_Kat_

Callen folded up the letter and put it in his pocket and sat for a few minutes. He felt the tears stinging his eyes and blinked them back. He heard quiet footsteps behind him.

"I'll do it Hetty. Where do I have to go?" Callen said quietly. Hetty handed him a piece of paper with an address on it.

"After the meeting, take the rest of the day off. I'll see you on Monday," Hetty said gently.

"Thanks," Callen said as he stood up and left.

Callen stood outside the door to the office of The Granger Foundation for almost ten minutes. He took a deep breath. She wanted him to do this and it shouldn't take long. Callen pushed the door open and walked in. There were three women in the office, he went up to the receptionist.

"Hi, I'm from NCIS. I'm here to see the boss." Hetty hadn't given him any information. She hadn't wanted him to have any preconceived ideas based on other information, this was purely an instinct issue. The receptionist smiled at him and he heard footsteps behind him.

"That would be me," a soft voice said behind him. His heart started to race when he heard it and he turned quickly. He saw a woman with red hair and green eyes smiling at him. Not Kat's blue ones. His heart slowed down.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Phoenix," she said, holding out her hand.

"Phoenix?" Callen asked, glancing at the hair, as he let go of her hand and felt his tingle. This wasn't good, everything was reminding him of Kat right now. She smiled at his question, obviously used to that reaction.

"You'd think the hair wouldn't you. Parents were fighting about whose name was going on my birth certificate the night I was born. Their house burnt down and they decided perhaps they should have a new family name instead. They had a strange sense of humour. However, it's certainly an icebreaker when meeting new people," Rebecca explained at his look. She then looked at the receptionist.

"Susan, you and Sophie go home. Everything's ready for Monday, assuming I pass this test," Rebecca said looking back at him.

"Are you sure Rebecca?" Susan said looking suspiciously at Callen. He wasn't sure what he done to warrant that look.

"I'm sure. Lock the door on your way out for me though," Rebecca said as she started to walk toward a closed door, her office he assumed.

"This way," Rebecca said.

She held the door open for him and as he walked past, he accidentally brushed against her and he caught the scent of her perfume and felt his stomach clench. It was Kat's favourite.

Rebecca followed him through the door and closed it. Callen couldn't stop himself, the memories were too close to the surface, and it hurt. He reached for the door, locked it and then pulled her into his arms and kissed her, not holding back. Callen heard her moan and felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss, giving it just as much as he was.

When he pulled back, he looked at the green eyes and the only thing he could say was, "Why?"

"Another life. The old one was never going to safe," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"The eyes?" Callen asked.

"Contacts," she said.

"I like blue better," Callen said.

"So do I," she said looking at his. "What gave it away? Thought I had the best teacher," she asked.

He smiled, "Some things you can't change. Your voice, your touch, your smell, made me think of you, but you taste good. That's when I really knew." He reached out to touch her face gently, trying to make sure this wasn't all a dream. She felt so right, it couldn't be.

"So you didn't know it was me before you kissed me? What if you'd been wrong?" she said, mischief in her eyes.

"I wasn't," Callen said.

"What if you were?" she asked. She was asking too many questions and he almost kissed her again, except that he had some he wanted to ask too.

"Then I would have got to kiss a beautiful woman and then had to explain that she reminded me of my recently deceased wife. Kat?" Callen said, confused.

She looked at him and waited.

"Where do we go from here?" Callen asked.

"I don't know," Kat said as she took his hand and walked them over to the couch so they could sit down.

"I couldn't bear the thought that you would think I was dead, that you'd failed. It took a lot of convincing by Hetty to get them to agree to this," Kat said leaning back into his arms.

"Hetty knows?" Callen asked, remembering how firm Hetty had been with him about this meeting, and actually, how she didn't seem affected by the news of the fire.

"Hetty knows everything remember," Kat said.

"Yeah," Callen replied, believing that now more than he ever had.

"You should call Hetty, let her know you know, so she can tell your team and Gibbs' too," Kat said.

"Tell them?" Callen asked.

"Yeah. I don't want them to have to live with thinking they failed," Kat said quietly, turning to look at him as she did..

"Why Gibbs' team?" Callen asked. She smiled and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Tell me, what do you think Abby would do if she found out that I'd been killed in a suspicious fire and it was ruled an accident? She's the closest thing I have to family these days G. I haven't known anyone else that long and she knows that," Kat said.

Callen chuckled. "She'd be on the first plane to Seattle, dragging Gibbs along," Callen replied.

"And she'd find the truth. You can't hide it from Abby. I can't do that to her, can't let her think that." Kat said. She'd never had a sister and even though Abby was very different, personality wise, she felt like a sister to her.

He pulled out his phone and called Hetty.

"Yes Mr Callen? Did the meeting go well?" Hetty asked.

"Yes Hetty, it went very well," Callen replied.

"So we did find the right person," Hetty said and Callen could hear the smile in her voice.

"Perfect. You can let the others know," Callen said.

"I will see you on Monday Mr Callen, " Hetty said and hung up.

Callen put his phone away and ran his fingers along Kat arms, touching her, still not quite able to believe she was real.

"You hungry?" Kat asked, as her head rested back on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"A bit," Callen replied. He didn't want to move, afraid that if he did, he would wake up from this dream. He'd never admit that to Nate.

"There's a great sandwich shop across the street, we could get something there. Or..." Kat trailed off. Callen smiled, wondering what she had in mind.

"Or?" he prompted.

"My apartment's not too far, I could make us something. When do you have to be back at work?" Kat asked.

"Not til Monday." Kat looked up and smiled at that.

"Do I have Hetty to thank for that?" Kat asked.

"Yeah." He'd thought Hetty was just giving him time to grieve, guess it was more time to celebrate.

"So, lunch?" Kat asked again.

Callen looked at her and smiled.

"Your place," he said. He didn't want to share her with anyone right now.

"Let's go then." Kat stood up and held out her hand to him.

At his car, Kat looked at him.

"Gonna let me drive?" she asked.

Callen tossed her the keys, "Why not?" Not like it was Hetty's car. Plus, he didn't know where he was going.

They drove in silence and, as he started to recognise the streets, he looked over at her, curious about where she was taking them.

Kat smiled as she pulled into the familiar car park, but didn't say anything as they got out of the car and she took his hand.

"Nice place," Callen said as he followed her into their apartment.

"Perk of the job. Couldn't resist. I liked living here," Kat said with a soft smile.

"Did you get the car too?" Callen had to ask.

"Hetty couldn't be persuaded," Kat said with a grin. He raised his eyebrows.

"You tried?" he asked.

"She threw in the contents instead of the car. Comes with a great wardrobe I couldn't pass up, even for that car. You know how I hate shopping," Kat replied, as she put her bag and keys down.

"Everything?" Callen asked, mind going to a certain drawer that she hadn't used before.

"Everything. So what do you want to eat?" Kat said as she started to walk toward the kitchen. Callen pulled her back into his arms and kissed her. She returned it and when they broke apart he looked at her, their breathing heavy.

"This life isn't going to be that much safer for you if I'm in it," Callen said, as he ran the back of his fingers over her cheek.

"I'd rather have you," Kat said. She seemed so sure.

"Are you sure?" Callen asked. He wasn't sure he could walk away later, if she changed her mind.

"Very. In case you didn't read the letter properly, I love you," Kat replied, smiling gently at him.

"I read it. Just also suggested you were dead," Callen said.

"But it didn't actually say that. It was just combined with the news that made you think that," Kat said. She'd written the letter that last morning before he had found her at the window. She wrote it because she didn't believe she could walk away a second time if she came back to ask him that favour. She didn't know at the time that it would be her. When she'd gotten in the car that day to leave, they had told her then that it wasn't safe, that she was about to become someone else again.

"I love you Kat. I didn't realise how much until I thought you were dead." He'd known Greg Riley had loved his wife, but until the news report, he'd been able to deny that he did as well.

"Well since I'm not, what are we going to do?" Kat asked, moving closer and smiling.

"Well, really there is one more bit of proof to make sure it really is you," Callen said as he ran his hands down her back.

"What's that?" Kat asked. She noticed the look in his eyes. She'd missed that sparkle that meant trouble, though she was sure that the trouble was going to be fun.

"A certain birthmark I should make sure you have," he said as he smiled at her and picked her up.

THE END

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Final A/N- So, finally done, they had been through so much together I just had to leave it happy! Thanks to everyone that stuck with this story, who reviewed, alerted, listed it as a favourite. The support was really appreciated. _

_I would really love to know what you thought now it is over, constructive criticism, praise, whatever. The story might be over but I haven't finished writing yet, so it will all help make any other stories better._

_Thanks again._

_LostForeverInHisEyes. _


End file.
